


Love Conquers All

by Ardudes, stelllaaax



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: Aincrad, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Integrity Knight Alice, Integrity Knight Eugeo, Prince Kazuto, Princess Asuna Stacia, Underworld, runaway princess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardudes/pseuds/Ardudes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelllaaax/pseuds/stelllaaax
Summary: Asuna Stacia, the Princess of the Underworld, discovered a secret that would turn her luxurious life around.
Relationships: Eugeo & Alice Zuberg | Alice Synthesis Thirty, Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	1. Escape from the Underworld

**Author's Note:**

> This was reposted on a new account because before, updates would not actually shift to the front page of the works of the SAO fandom, and no one would see the new chapters.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Updates every Saturday (GMT+8)

Long ago, there was an Empire that was ruled by a beautiful Queen. Her husband, the late ruler, was assassinated during an expedition a year after their marriage, leaving her with an unborn child. The Queen was left with no choice but to rule the whole Empire, the Underworld, alone while carrying her precious baby. Despite the fact that she was left miserable by the King's death, she continued to show love, kindness, and joy. She tried her best to rule with justice and wisdom, and everyone in the land loved her.

The Queen was blessed with a ravishing Princess who brought even more happiness and light to the whole Empire. However, the Queen, traumatized by the King's death, swamped in responsibilities, and drowning in paranoia and fear for her daughter’s safety, slowly lost her sensibility, and locked her little Goddess away from the world.

The Princess was forbidden to go outside the Central Cathedral. Her residence was a huge, 100-story square white tower with mirror-like marble walls. It towered at the center of the Human Empire within a vast square plot on a hill at the center of Centoria. Unlike other castles, the Cathedral had no guards, and not many people could be seen within these floors besides the completely loyal followers that worked under the absolute command of the Queen: the thirty-three Integrity Knights. 

The Princess was only granted access to the 96th through 99th floors, where she was taught about the ways of life in her country, effective rulership, world history, and swordsmanship. She was provided with everything and grew up to be a reflection of perfection.

Yes, she was perfect in every way possible. Her outstanding ability to handle a sword, her flawless beauty that surpassed every maiden in the land, and her strategic and leadership capability was extremely remarkable though unreasonable at times.

The Queen watched closely as her daughter thrusted her rapier -her weapon of choice, just like her mother- at the speed of light, and made contact with her opponent's left shoulder, causing him to kneel in defeat.

“Sparring with you is a great challenge, Princess! Your speed is incomparable!

The Princess sheathed her sword and smiled cheerfully. "You'll get me next time Eldrie!"

"I surely will next time, your majesty!"

Eldrie Synthesis Thirty-two was the Princess's personal guard. He had pledged to protect her since she was still an infant, and his loyalty and commitment to the Princess had already been proven countless times.

The young Lady noticed her mother from a distance and quickly ran to her.

"Mother! I beat Eldrie twice today!"

The Queen chuckled at her daughter's cheerful statement.

"You worked hard for it. I'm proud of you Stacia!"

The Queen wanted not just what was good, but what was best for her daughter, and soon enough, her baby grew into a decent, fine woman. At first, she perceived this as an accomplishment; she had raised her daughter well. But as time passed, as the Princess had begun to surpass her mother, and bit by bit, the Queen grew insecure. She came to realize that one day, the Princess would soon take over the rulership and power over the Underworld. 

The Queen didn't want this anymore. She only wanted power for herself; to be the only ruler, and everything she held was no longer enough for her. She craved for more and more power, and journeyed to the Dark Territory to the Kingdom of Alfheim.

In possession of something everyone has yearned for, She took advantage of her own daughter; she agreed to effectively sell her daughter to the King of Alfheim and the Dark Territory, Sugou, for more land.

"I want her to be mine, Quinella, and if you give her to me, I will let you take even half of what I have."

Taking pleasure in this, Quinella agreed to offer her as Prince Oberon's fifth wife, on the day she turned eighteen.

At the balcony at the 99th floor of the cathedral's luxurious chambers stood a breathtaking beauty. Her long chestnut hair swayed with the cool gust of the wind as she inhaled deeply with her eyes closed, appreciating the atmosphere. It was neither too sunny nor too cloudy; the weather was perfect. When she opened them, her eyes followed the birds that freely flew across the vast, bright blue sky.

‘ _I wonder what the outside world looks like.’_

She smiled as the thought came to her mind. The Princess, who literally had never left the Cathedral, always wished to see the whole Empire and its people. However, now that her eighteenth birthday was approaching, She could not contain her excitement, because her mother had promised her that she would show her the world upon reaching that age.

The door creaked open and Stacia turned to see her mother enter her room to sit on her bed. The Queen motioned her hand, "Come sit." Stacia didn't hesitate and immediately obliged. "You know I've always wanted the best for you right?" She spoke softly with a motherly smile on her face.

"I know mother, and I will always do my best to make you proud," Stacia replied as she reciprocated the smile.

"I know you will. Do you remember the promise I made you?"

"Yes, mother. Two days from now when I turn eighteen, I can go see the outside world. I'm excited! There is so much I want to do. I always wanted to see the ocean or a river. I want to climb a tree. I want to see the market, the people, and I want to go to a festival!" Stacia exclaimed as she danced happily across the room in excitement. The Queen chuckled to see her daughter happy. But the poor girl had no idea of how tragic the future that awaited her was.

‹ **_Chapter 1: Escape from the Underworld_** **›**

It was already twilight; the limitless skies were displaying a pleasant gradient from the shade of navy blue to pink to darker orange. The sound of the birds chirping started to fade away; the warm lights from the town began to radiate as darkness slowly began to plunder the heavens and Stacia walked through the now empty hallways where she shouldn't be. It was early but already as quiet as midnight. As she walked through a massive door, she heard voices that seemed to be rising in anger. 

When she crept just a little closer, a few startling thoughts made her pause: _Was that my mother raising her voice? What would she be angry about? Has something bad happened?_

Stacia, plagued by curiosity and worry, crept even closer to the source of the voice. At the end of the hallway, she was in was the large hall where she tackled her more academic subjects. Upon entering the hall, she sneaked behind one of the many Ionic-style pillars inside it; they were at least twice as wide as her, so she had no trouble hiding.

"Are you sure about this, Quinella? Just for half of the Dark Territory?" It was a voice that Stacia had heard before, a voice of a man in his late forties, Integrity Knight One, Bercouli.

"I'm not stupid, Bercouli! I may only get half, but that doesn't mean that I won't dominate until the whole land falls into my own hands!"

 _Were they_ _talking about the Dark Lands? Her own darkness? I know that eavesdropping on a royal discussion is wrong, but I just have to figure out what’s happening!_

"I am the only ruler, I am the Administrator! Nothing can stop me and nothing can beat me! Stacia is mine! She is my tool! I can do whatever I want with her in exchange for power, for the power of the whole world! Stacia will be sold to the Dark Territory!"

_Did I just hear them right? Sell me to the Dark Territory?! She sounds like my mother, but what she said doesn't sound anything like her at all! Who is this person? Why is she calling me a tool?_

I wanted to listen to their conversation more, but all I could hear was the sound of my own heartbeat. _What is going to happen to me?!_ I began to recall the promises my mother made me and started to doubt every word of them. 

_Is this person I'm hearing really my mother? No, it can't be, I know her, and she would never act something as disgraceful as this. Conquering the world? Selling me?_ _This is definitely bad. I’ve got to get out of here before I’m used as a tool!_

I then noticed that the sound of footsteps came closer to the door, so I quickly made sure that I would not be seen. I was just in time to get behind the other side of the pillar; my mother and two other Integrity Knights had left the hall through a door that was on the far left wall from where I came in. She really looked like her, but it felt like I was looking at a different person. Her eyes were dark, her smile wasn't sweet anymore, and her presence was frightening me.I tried to follow them while staying in their blind spot when the three in front of me stopped and turned around. I quickly got behind another pillar while trying to calm myself down. I should have been hearing the footsteps trail off, but instead, the sound got louder and louder. There was a momentary silence, but I can't move yet; I know that they are behind me. The next thing I heard was the sound of a blade sliding out of its sheath with a slick, metallic ring. The sound of metal hitting the marble floor made one last step until a voice stopped it.

"Bercouli, we don't want _them_ to keep us waiting, do we?" The stern change in her voice causes me to flinch in horror.

"Y-Yes. Forgive me, your highness."

I finally heard them walk away and in my relief, I leaned my back on the pillar.

_What’s happening? Have I just been betrayed by my own mother? What will happen to me?_

_I never expected this, but I did notice that since the beginning of the last year, Mother has been acting slightly differently. In her eyes and posture were twinges of regret and inklings of jealousy. Now, what am I going to do? I’m in a really bad situation, and now, there’s nothing I can--_

Suddenly, my vision darkened, a golden portal appeared in front of me, making a _whoosh_ sound. A milky-white hand stretched out of it, as if it was beckoning me in. In my curiosity, I reached out my hand to the one that appeared from the portal, and that hand’s warmth coursed through me. Then, it pulled me right through the glowing passage. Before I knew it, I heard my feet _thump_ on the wooden floor of the place I was transported to.

"It's alright. You are safe." I looked at the owner of the voice: a diminutive, doll-like figure with milky-white skin, and short, curly hair of the same color. She wore a dark purple robe with velvet-like luster and a greatly inflated hat made from the same material. She carried a staff that was a little bit longer than she was tall, making her look like an elderly scholar. Her most striking feature was her chestnut-brown eyes, which were fringed by the long eyelashes behind the round glasses daintily worn on her nose, giving an overwhelming presence of knowledge and wisdom. Just looking at these eyes made me feel like being sucked into a depth with no definite end. 

She was wearing a smile. "Follow me," she said.

I looked around, seeing the tall walls full of bookshelves; there were barely any sections without them. _A great library! I never knew a place like this was within the Cathedral! But what floor could we be in?_ I decided to stay silent and followed the girl who miraculously brought me here. "Um...." I couldn't utter a single word that I was still left in awe of where I am in. She led me to a table and invited me to sit, offering me a cup of tea.

"I am Cardinal, and I will be the one to guide you. We only have limited time, so please listen carefully.”

_Cardinal? I've never heard of her before. I guess I still don’t know about a few things, like about who this Cardinal is, and what this room is._

"The reason I brought you here is to tell you the truth." _The truth? What could it be?_ I looked directly at her as my eyes widened, and I took a breath. All I hope for is to wake up from whatever dream I’m in, but the look in her eyes was telling me that this was reality. 

"It's true, then? About me and the dark territory," I said, as I clenched my fist that was under the table in distress and anger. I realized just how helpless I was if it was my mother who was truly planning this, because that meant that I was all alone, without help. I had no choice but to blindly trust this Cardinal.

"Yes, it is." I gave full attention to every word that came out of her mouth, even if I had a hard time believing them. She began explaining my mother's plan to become the _Administrator,_ to have complete authority over the world. It sounded like an impossible dream, but the plan had long been laid out and I was merely part of it. Bit by bit, Cardinal managed to convince me that this was neither a dream nor a fairy tale, that this was real.

"What can I do to stop her?" Although it might have taken some time to process and perceive this new truth, there was no time to drown in my own misery. I have to be brave and stand for myself, and for the people. I don't want this beautiful Empire to fall into the hands of the wicked.

"There is nothing you can do.... for now," Nothing? Of course, I couldn’t do anything against my mother. If I were to face her here and now, I would only end up taking my last breath.

"Cardinal, please tell me what to do. I have to do something, I can't just sit and watch as she conquers the Underworld and turns it into toys for the Dark Territory."

"Runaway. Escape from the Underworld." She sternly looked at me, "You're powerless now, but I will tell you everything I can and give you everything I can give you."

 _The key to saving the Underworld is to escape from it? Wouldn't that just be a pure dishonor?_ _How would I even help save the Underworld without being there?_

Her lips moved along every sound of every syllable of a sacred prophecy about a future king, and from then, I kept the name permanently printed in my head.

"How will I find him?" I asked.

"You don't need to find him, you are destined to meet him at the right time." Just then, with just a single command with her staff, a blinding light appeared in front of me, causing me to shut my eyes. Despite that, my eyes tried to stir at its light. Now, appearing in front of me was a weapon, forged to be divine.

"It's not an ordinary sword Stacia, it is called the _Radiant Light._ Only the power of a Goddess can have the ability to wield it. Now go, begin your journey; the future of the Underworld now rests in your shoulders. Become strong, strong enough to wield that sword. I believe in you and that you will meet him one day, and he’ll guide you in your fight…."

Yes, that's right, one day, I will meet him, I will meet the Black Swordsman!

**_To be continued….._ **


	2. Ordinary Living

"Past the Dark Territory lies another Kingdom. You have probably heard of them, Stacia."

"Yes, the Kingdom of Aincrad... the Ruby Palace."

"That's right..."

If the Cathedral had 100 floors, then Aincrad had 99 small districts surrounding the 100th district, where the Ruby Palace was. Despite the large population, the whole Kingdom was prosperous. There was not a single homeless person, no litter in the streets, and no rats or pests in the farms. It was the Kingdom that rivalled the Underworld in almost everything. 

The two Kingdoms were never on good terms, so they decided to just leave each other alone. Aside from that, there was another problem: women weren’t allowed to wield swords; only those with royal blood could be trained.

Cardinal had decided that residing in Aincrad disguised as a commoner would be the best choice. Stacia had only one goal: to become strong, overthrow Quinella, and claim her rightful place as ruler in order to protect the people, making sure that her subjects were peaceful and happy. The people of Aincrad were numerous enough for Stacia to easily blend in with, or so Cardinal hoped, although her saying that wasn't enough to satisfy the Princess' questions.

"If my goal is to become strong, why would you send me to a place where women aren't allowed to handle weapons?" She asked.

"Strength isn’t always about fighting with a weapon; there is more to it than that. Answer me, Asuna Stacia: how can a King rule his people when he knows not what kind of life his subjects are living? Do you not think that it is unfair? One must be strong in order to understand the strong and become weak to understand the weak; your ability and opportunity to do just that is what makes you the right leader. Aincrad is strong, and once your mother gets her hands on the Dark Territory, she will seek the power of Aincrad, and a war might break out. Anyway, your goals aren't all about being strong. You have to go to Aincrad, and unravel the secret of the power that conquers all. Once that is achieved, there will be hope, but only you can do it."

"......Aincrad.... the power that conquers all...." Stacia mumbled under her breath as she tried to bring the pieces together, even though everything was too vague for her to understand.

"Now go, and take that weapon with you. Reside in Aincrad, live a normal life, understand the ways of this wicked world, make friends, and be happy. But Stacia, don't ever forget the reason why you are fighting. Always remember who you are. Never let go of the feelings you have right now, because they will drive you forward. At the right time, you will meet him, The Black Swordsman, and when you do, all your questions will be answered."

The Black Swordsman? This wasn't the first time Stacia had heard of this name. There was a story that everyone has heard of, no matter where in the world they were from. However, it was believed to be “just a story,” a stupid story that parents would tell their kids to put them to sleep. 

"Is he real?" Stacia pondered.

"He will be real to you."

**_‹Chapter II: Ordinary Living›_ **

"So, are you gonna stare at the Gigas Cedar forever, or what?"

The sun was sinking low behind the mountains in the west, bathing the near-cloudless sky in orange and red, which the great, dark cedar tree stood against in great contrast. A rather feminine boy in his teens was sitting on the wooden railings of his balcony while leaning on its concrete foundation, and he had closed his eyes as he felt the wind play with his eyebrow-length, raven forelocks.

"I'm not even looking at it." The boy answered.

"Whatever. I'm heading out now. I'll meet you on the other side; make sure no one sees you." The blond boy bowed to his prince before he started walking away.

"Why do I always feel like you're mocking me when you do that?" Inquired Kazuto in a tired tone.

"Oh really? I'm trying to show proper respect to my prince" the other boy said wryly as he bowed again.

"Whatever, just stop being so formal; I might throw up." The prince turned to him.

"As you wish,  _ Your Majesty _ ," he continued to tease him again while trying his best to stifle his laughter when he saw the Prince get down from where he was.

"Eugeo, you-" Before the Prince could reach him, he tripped on his foot as he landed on the floor, earning a hysterical laugh from Eugeo, who watched him fall flat.

"That's what you get for being so grumpy, Kazuto!" Eugeo laughed.

Aincrad's Prince Kazuto, and his best friend, Eugeo, who was three years older than him, had a habit of sneaking out at night at least twice a week. Both of them were so addicted to combat, sword fighting in particular, that the training and dueling within the castle weren't enough for them. They would go hunting even without the light of the sun, and then trade at the public market when they finished hunting. Neither of them needed the money that they earned from selling the pelts and the meat that they brought back, so they were secretly supporting an orphanage with their money. Eugeo had always kept his identity the same, but the Prince has had to use a pseudonym whenever he transacted in the market. It has been a year and a half since the two of them had started carrying out their secret activities; during the day, they would be Prince Kazuto and Knight Eugeo, but when the dark came, they would become trade hunters.

He successfully made his way out of the castle grounds, avoiding all the guards by dashing into the busy streets that were full of people selling their goods. He made one last turn at an alley before entering a certain merchant’s shop. As he opened the door to the second floor of the establishment, a chime informed the whole place that someone had arrived. The first thing he laid eyes on was a beautiful, blonde girl with long hair, who was wearing a white apron above her light blue dress that flared out considerably. Eugeo couldn't help but smile; every time he laid his eyes on her, time would freeze as if it was their first meeting.

"You're early today." She said with a soft voice and gave him a sweet smile.

"I wanted to see you." Eugeo walked closer to her, giving her a quick peck and an embrace, earning a giggle from his beloved. "I missed you, Alice," he whispered.

He knew it, he knew it was forbidden, but what can he do against the ultimate power of love? Nothing. There was nothing he could do but fall madly in love; there was no fighting against it.

"Get a room, lovebirds. The customers are gonna come soon."

Both of them quickly broke apart to see a pink-haired girl with her hands on her waist, looking at them as if she was annoyed and disappointed at their public display of affection and “shamelessness.” 

Alice worked at a cafe where she met her friends. All of them took turns cooking, serving, and cleaning according to schedule. The humble establishment was a three-story building. The first floor was a small shop, where the merchandise was largely related to hunting, and on the second floor was the small restaurant.

"Lisbeth!" Alice glared at her and reddened, making Eugeo chuckle at Alice's blushing face. "I'm just waiting until the job's over." Eugeo winked at her, making Alice's face even redder as he walked over to the bar counter where the owner of the place was.

"Hey, Agil-"

The sound of the door slamming open caught everyone’s attention and drew it to a raven-haired boy who had just emerged from the doorway. He was stooped over, catching his breath, and sweat was trickling down his face.

"What? Did you get in trouble again or something?" Eugeo asked him.

He just shook his head, and after greeting the girls with a wave, he walked over to Eugeo, and sat next to him in front of the counter facing Agil. 

"You seriously have to upgrade that entrance of yours, Kirito! You'll scare people!" Said Agil with a good-natured grin.

  
  
  


Aincrad is past the Dark Territory; if I made my way through there, it would have only taken about four days of travel, but since I cannot, I have to go all the way around the northern mountains to reach my destination, which would take about two weeks. After Cardinal helped me out of the cathedral, I was left with only a horse, a weapon, and enough food for the journey. 

The first time I set foot on the foreign grounds triggered pain in my chest. I was finally set free from my cage, but I did not feel very  _ free _ ; I felt like I was simply rebelling against my mother. My journey wasn't easy; I’d never spent a day under the scorching sun, the heavy rain, or the cold of the night, and I had to experience all of those things during my travels. Everything was new to me, and that made things so much harder. I had never known that the wind outside the Cathedral was a lot hotter than the inside; the trees were bigger, the roads were dusty, and the skies were further.

Darkness shrouded my surroundings, and all that I could hear were the hooves of my horse beating against the otherwise quiet streets. Now that I was no longer focused on my new surroundings, I looked inward. 

  
  


_ Am I doing the right thing? Will I even make it to Aincrad? Should I have just stayed there? _

_ Yes. Yes, I will, and leaving was a good decision. I can’t just give up now; I’ve already gotten this far, and it will definitely be worth it in the end. _

  
  
  


It has been sixteen days, and I finally reached the central city of Aincrad. I had no choice but to sell my horse when I entered the first district. I had to provide for my own needs myself since I had left with only as much as I could bring.

_ I wonder, what could mother be doing right now? Is she missing me? Forget that, I don't even know if that woman even cared about me in the first place. I have to survive this; the burden of protecting the Underworld is on my shoulders, so I have to fight! _

_ Right now, I am hungry, tired, homeless, and I have nothing but my blades. How will I even… survive? _

Before I could think of an answer to that question, everything in my vision turned black. 

The next thing I knew, I was lifting my heavy eyelids to open my eyes to see a wooden ceiling. I realized that I was lying on a soft, comfy bed. I tried to sit and my eyes examined the room. It's clean, and well organized.  _ My swords! _ I glanced to my right to see my only belongings resting on the bedside table, tightly wrapped with a cloth. As I examined the room further, the objects in the room seemed to belong to a girl; there was a hair brush on a table that sat in front of a wall mirror, and there was a jar full of colorful flowers on that table, too. 

_ Wait…What happened to me? I remember entering the city, but did I pass out? _

"Oh, you're awake, that's good." The soft voice came from a girl who was standing at the door with a tray in her hand. "You must be hungry."

She was beautiful. She had long, blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and white skin. She was wearing some casual home clothes, which came in the form of a loose, sleeveless light-blue dress with a long skirt that ended just above her ankles; this dress was worn under a comfortable-looking tunic that was colored a darker blue that matched her eyes.

She walked closer to me, handing me the tray. I hadn’t eaten decent food ever since I left the Cathedral. The food looked so tempting and delicious that I wanted to wolf it down immediately. I turned to the girl, and she sat next to my bed and smiled at me. 

"W-what happened to me?" I asked her.

"You collapsed on the ground and I brought you here. We're in my room." 

_ I have to calm down and think. I haven't spoken to people aside from the Knights, my mother, and the council, but this will be different! Cut out all formalities, and act like a commoner! It's okay! you can do this, Stacia! _

"Thank you.."

"My name's Alice..." She reached out her hand still showing me a smile. 

"I-I'm... M-My name is... Asuna," I stuttered as I answered her question while I took her hand and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you, Asuna. Anyway, what brought you here to the City? I haven't seen you around; are you new here?" 

_ She noticed! I have to watch what I say, since one mistake would ruin everything. My mother must have already noticed my disappearance by now, and she has probably sent armies to find me, so I have to be careful; anyone could be a spy or an enemy. _

I told Alice that I came to the city to look for a job and a place to stay. Thankfully, she bought it right away. I wasn't lying: if I don't work then I’d die. I will have to understand how this world works and play along with it. 

"Then you’re in the right place! Finish your food, and I'll take you to the owners!"

I complied with her request, and after that, she brought me downstairs to see a small… eatery? Of course, I have read about them in my books and heard of them in my classes, but this was my first time seeing one in person. I followed her to a counter where I saw a tall, dark man and a woman who looked like his wife.

"This is Agil, and his wife Kathy. They run the place here."

Without hesitation, the couple approved my application, and I was introduced to my co-workers, Lisbeth, Sinon, Tiese and Ronye. 

"Welcome to the Dicey Cafe, Asuna." With a warm, hospitable smile, Kathy showed me around the place; It turned out to be a three-story 'restaurant,’ and the third floor was where we would be staying with our individual rooms." Don't worry; all you have to do is serve, cook, do some cleaning, and maybe some shopping. You will have your new schedule posted tomorrow." Then she led me to the room where I will be staying, which was next to Alice’s room.

_ Don't worry?! How can I not when I have no idea what those things are! They sound easy, but I haven't tried doing any of them! _

"Thank you, Miss Kathy." 

"Oh please, just call me Kathy. Now then, get ready, because we'll need your help downstairs." I nodded and gave her a shallow bow. It feels so weird doing this, but I'm sure that I’ll get used to this in no time at all.

Alice lent me some comfortable casual clothing and an apron. I never thought that I would be wearing one of these things; I only saw a few maids wearing them during meals in the cathedral. I couldn't stop thinking about what it was like back home, but I have to remind myself that what I'm doing is right. I walked downstairs and slowly opened the door to the restaurant. Alice was already wiping the table but what happened next was unexpected to me: a boy came to her and...... kissed her?! 

"Hey, Asuna, we'll be helping out in the kitchen tonight," behind me was a girl wearing glasses and an apron like mine.

"Oh, right!" 

She looked past me and mumbled, "So they're here today, huh..."

"They?"

"Oh, Alice's boy and his partner. They often come here every week."

"Oh.. I see.."

"Come on, we’ve got work to do."

I followed her to another room, where Lisbeth, Ronye, and Tiese were preparing dishes, slicing vegetables, and assisting each other with their tasks. I watched each of them carefully as my eyes rummaged all over the place.  _ So this is what a kitchen looks like... _

"Is this your first time seeing a kitchen?" Sinon chuckled. I knew that she meant it in jest, but it was true. "Okay, Asuna. Your first job here is washing the dishes."

"W-Wash... the d-dishes?" 

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" She asked worriedly.

"Um, actually, Sinon..." I told her how I never washed even a single plate before and gave her a nervous laugh averting my eyes sideways.

"Oh I see, wait, you- WHAT?!"

She ended up helping me out and teaching me the basic steps. It looked so easy, but it turned out that soaped plates were really slippery, so much so that I had to be extra careful in order to avoid dropping any of them. If I wanted to live, then I had to survive this, didn’t I? This was just my first day, and I can't back out just because of some slippery dishes and gross, foul-smelling leftovers. 

Finally, the day had come to an end, and I flopped myself onto the bed. I heard a knock on my door and opened it, letting Alice come in.

_ Now that I think about it, she was the first person that I met here in Aincrad. She's really pretty and kind. I wonder if the people here have those traits. I really owe her a lot. _

"Um, Asuna, I just want to ask, but did you come from the castle?" 


	3. Integrity Knight

Asuna flopped herself onto the bed of her new room, which was very different compared to her room back in the Cathedral. It was small, but it was still spacious enough for her; she found her old room to be too big. The furniture was simple and functional. There was only a simple desk with a chair, a small cabinet to fill with her clothing, and a double bed. All in all, the room was neat and cozy, which was just how Asuna liked it.

She had just experienced her first day doing basic cleaning, and she was bone-tired. Asuna was used to the exhaustion of her training with the sword and her studying, but the tasks she had experienced were still so new to her that her body started aching. Letting out an audible sigh, a million thoughts started running in her head. 

From now on, this would be her life. No one would see her like a princess: she would no longer be treated like royalty or be waited on by maids, and she would have to live like all the other civilians. There were no more strict studying and training schedules, no more restricted places, and there would be more freedom, but she would also have more responsibilities. She would have to forget her old life back in the towering Cathedral, and forget about the life of luxury that she had lived. Instead of being served by maids, she herself was the one who had to serve others as a maid. 

_'I am so fortunate to be living here in peace while the people in the Human Empire will be suffering for the power of the Dark Territory, how selfish of me,'_ she thought, even though she knew very well how heavy her own burden was.

Asuna blinked with heavy eyelids, already half asleep, but a knock on the door brought her back to her senses. She hurriedly got up and opened the door to see a blonde lady greeting her with a smile.

"Hello, Asuna. I thought you'd still be awake right now, so I came to check up on you. Oh, by the way, I brought you these." She extended her arms with folded clothing in her hand. "Sorry, but you'll have to bear with wearing these for now. We'll go shopping for your clothes tomorrow."

Although the two had only just met, Alice had always been so kind to Asuna. She treated her with care, just like a big sister. Not only did she bring Asuna to a safe place when she collapsed, but she also managed to get her a job. She was like an angel that had saved Asuna and played a huge role in this new beginning.

"Alice! Thank you so much! You just don't know how grateful I am to you." Smiling, Asuna took the clothes from her palm and opened the door wider. "Do you want to come in?"

Alice stepped in and closed the door behind herself. She watched Asuna walk to the empty cabinet and organize the towel and clothing that she had just given to her.

"So, Asuna, how was your first day? I didn’t think that you'd immediately start working, since you just regained your energy. You must be tired," she said as she sat on the side of the bed.

This made a sad expression on Asuna's face, "W-Well, I know it was an easy job, b-but I somehow struggled at it." She faced Alice and showed her a warm, determined smile. "But don't worry, I'll do my best! I'll master everything in no time!" Asuna raised her fist in the air as she said those words with vigor, earning a chuckle from Alice.

"My, my, you really are something, huh!" Said Alice, managing to tease out a chuckle from Asuna.

"Hey, Alice, you’ve done so much for me. I don't know how I can repay you for everything, but... I also don't want to rely on you all the time. I don't want to be a burden to you-"

Before she could continue, Alice's chuckling cut her off. "Geez, Asuna, you're living as a civilian, so you can stop being formal." Alice chided, as if she had grown up with the person she was talking to. Asuna was left dumbfounded at how she seemed to know her so well. Alice noticed her reaction and asked, "Um, Asuna, I just want to ask, did you also come from the castle?"

'Also'? Asuna didn't catch this at first; she was too busy panicking in her fear of being discovered. Not knowing what to say, she stuttered out a shaky "A-Alice… w-why would you… s-say that?" Asuna hid her shaking hands behind her back and let out a nervous laugh, averting her gaze.

"The truth is... The first time I saw you, you reminded me of myself. I don't know why, but my body moved on its own to help you..." Their expressions saddened, as they remembered their pasts. Alice stood up with her hands on her waist and she faced Asuna. "You clearly aren't used to doing even the basic household chores. Your skin is too smooth, very well taken care of, and there wasn’t even a single scratch. The way you're always in awe at your surroundings makes you look like you’ve never been outside before. Everything is new to you. Although your hands are smooth, you have a mark from holding a knife. At first, I thought you were a cook, but judging by your reaction when you first stepped in the kitchen, you’re obviously not. That's when that thing fit into the puzzle." Alice pointed out the only belonging Asuna had. Wrapped in a cloth, a rectangular figure was gently placed on the desk. "Those marks came from wielding a sword."

Asuna couldn't say anything. She was struck by Alice's precise deductions. Just how observant was she?! She felt like she had been pushed into a corner without any means of escape. Denying Alice's statement wouldn't help right now. Asuna's thoughts became more distressed, thinking about how easily her cover was blown, and how much trouble she might be in. It was only her first day, but someone had already seen through her.

Alice noticed that Asuna had tensed up, so she smiled comfortingly like she always had been doing. "Swords are forbidden to us women, but don't worry; you're not the only one defying the rules."

Asuna had been taken by surprise for the second time today. "' _Also'_... Y-You said also...You came from the castle too?.." She asked.

"Yeah, that's right. Damn, why am I telling you this... I never told anyone, not even him..." Alice sat back on the bed and leaned on the bed frame. Clutching her hands together and looking downwards a bit, she began explaining. "My name is Alice, just Alice. That's what I told them, that's what I want them to believe. For generations, my family have served as knights under the King with exclusive loyalty. Not until they had me. I hate why I was born a girl, unable to inherit anything, not even my family’s legacy..." As Alice was talking, her voice quavered and water started forming in her eyes. "My father served the King with everything and died protecting him. He wasn't able to have a son to take up his position...After his death, I found out that my father left me a gift before he departed this world. I tried swinging it once, but my mother, that selfish woman, told lies about me to the council. As a punishment, I am forbidden to enter the castle grounds again and I never picked that sword since then. I'm.. I'm scared...I'm scared of taking up my name... Alice Zuberg.."

Tears from Alice's deep blue eyes started falling. Hearing this, Asuna's heart felt like it was being squeezed out; she knew exactly how it felt to be betrayed, especially by someone who was dear to her. 

Now that she mentioned it, Asuna, having excelled in her studies, knew about the Zubergs. They were warriors that outclassed most other ordinary men, and they had a fighting style with a very unique technique that was difficult to beat.

"I-I'm sorry for telling you that...for breaking down like that... I know we’ve only just met, but I already told you a secret so heavy even though I didn't-"

Asuna’s warm embrace caught Alice by surprise. Alice didn't know how to react at first, but the warmth was so comforting, so filled with hope.

"I ran away from home. I ran away from my people. I ran away from my mother, from a marriage to the dark lands... Everything in my life was a lie, not until I found someone so true like you, Alice." Asuna tried to comfort her while rubbing her back, letting Alice cry into her shoulders.

Alice knew that if it wasn't for her mother, she would have been in the castle, protecting the Prince with her golden armor, her skillful swordsmanship, and her life. The thought crossed Asuna's mind too, but she waited until Alice became a little calmer. "Hey, Alice, what happened to the Prince's Knight right now?"

"Two years ago, I heard about a splendid swordsman who was chosen by the Prince himself. For sure... I know he is more worthy of the title 'Knight' than me. They don't need me anymore." Alice wiped her tear-stained face and smiled at Asuna, "It's okay, I know I have ruined my family's name that I couldn't even bear to take it with me. But I'm living a different life right now, maybe I should start forgetting it and move on..."

"I see... you've always wanted to become a Knight...to take up your father's pride and serve under the King..." Asuna mumbled and pondered for a moment. "Aha!" She started as a thought appeared in her head. Standing in front of Alice, she cleared her throat and declared "I, Asuna Stacia, Princess of the Underworld, call for you, Lady Alice Zuberg..." reaching out her right hand, she continued, "To be my Knight!"

Instead of taking Asuna's extended open palm, Alice pulled her close, placing her arms around the Princess, saying "I know you're just doing this to make me feel better." They pulled apart and Alice looked straight at her, "Asuna, I don't want to be selfish, and I don't want to take advantage of you, but I want to prove myself. I want to prove that I am not weak, that I am able to protect. So that I can regain what I've lost, I want to become a swordswoman!"

"Alright, I'll teach you...Everything I know." A smile finally appeared on their faces. "But the training's going to be tough."

"That's what I was hoping for." Both giggled at each other. Suddenly, Alice realized one thing, "But to be a Knight, I have to listen to my Princess' story." This drew out a gloomy expression in Asuna's eyes. As soon as Alice noticed this, she shook her hands in front of her. "Y-You don't have to if you don't want to!"

Asuna shook those emotions from inside her and turned to Alice. "No, it's okay, I know I can trust you."

Asuna began her story about a Princess who was living her life peacefully inside her towering cage. As the night went deeper, their stories became more heartfelt. It was painful to talk about, but at the same time, it felt like a heavy weight was being lifted from their shoulders.

  
  


The next morning, Asuna was woken up by someone shaking her. "Asuna, wake up! It's late!" Alice ended up sleeping in the same room due to the fact that they stayed almost up all night just talking. Two hours had already passed since their call time and the two needed to rush to start their work day at the restaurant.

**_[ 100th District _Ruby Palace ]_ **

"Where were you last night?" The King grimaced as soon as he saw his son enter the throne room.

The young prince and his bodyguard bowed in greeting.

"I was just strolling in the garden last night father," he lied. Kazuto stood straight, expecting the King to just buy his words. He watched as his father walked closer until he was right in front of him.

"You insolent brat! You went out again!" His breathing suddenly changed as rage rushed to his blood. He then turned to the person behind the prince, the blonde boy in his plain blue trench-coat, placing his left hand on the handle of his sword.

"And you, are you _sure_ you're doing your job?!" As Eugeo flinched, he let out a big sigh before turning back to his son and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Kazuto, I understand your curiosity, but I have to set standards; you can't just do whatever you want. You will be the next King of Aincrad, but I don't think you're taking this responsibility seriously. That is why..."

Kazuto avoided his father's eyes and bowed his head apologetically.

"That is why... The council and I decided to have a royal selection."

Widening his eyes, Kazuto realized how much his father looked down on him. Although he did act childishly sometimes, his father didn't know anything about his activities outside the castle. Kazuto was enjoying his adventures outside the thick walls that were filled with rules and royalty. He was happy because he saw the people happy, saw how free they were, saw how secure they felt, and saw how prosperous they had been. That alone drove him to pursue the path of leadership, but sadly, his father knew nothing of this. Upon hearing the words 'royal selection,' Kazuto felt his blood rush. He wanted to provide his people with the peace and happiness they always wanted, he wanted to live with them and to lead them, but the advisers and the King himself only saw this as the desire of a teenage boy to enjoy himself.

"Father, I _am_ doing my royal duty. If I'm to be king then I must see my Kingdom as it is. I need to experience the things that others do, and I need to see how others live. I need to be a ruler who helps his people, so I must see the people-"

The loud bang of the door opening stopped Kazuto from speaking. "They're here..." he heard his father mutter. His father sat on his throne gracefully, leaving Kazuto to wonder whether his words managed to reach his father or not. He immediately felt a wave of disgust wash over him, and when he turned, he saw that it was coming from the entrance, where there was a formation of four royal guards. Before reaching the throne, they split up into groups of two, each group standing along the pathway. At the center, walking on the smooth surface of the red carpet, was a boy who was around Kazuto's age, with a tall, burly body and long, wavy blonde hair that swayed as he stepped in front of the throne. He fell on one knee with his head down, and his right hand was placed on his chest.

"My Lord the King, I have come to you as you have requested," he said in his high, arrogant voice.

"Get up, my son. I'm glad you're doing well." He then turned to Kazuto and ordered him to come

Kazuto immediately recognized the boy and clenched his fist out of anger, but he had to control himself right now as he walked closer to them while Eugeo maintained his distance at the side.

"Raios."

"Hello, Kazuto," he reached out his hand, giving a smile, but Kazuto knew very well of the facade that this person was presenting. Kazuto never wanted to touch those filthy hands, but since they were both in the presence of the King, he had to behave properly. However, he could not help but wonder, _'what is this bastard doing here?'_. As if his father had read his mind, he answered the question in Kazuto's head.

"Kazuto, your cousin will be your rival for the Royal Selection." Kazuto froze, as he was caught off guard. How could he be compared to an idiot like his cousin? "He'll be staying here until the coronation day, so make sure you get along. Raios, welcome home." With that, he walked back to his chambers.

Kazuto, broken, disappointed, and angry-at-his-father Kazuto, angrily stalked to his room with an expression of pure fury without relaxing his clenched fist. Turning around, he slammed the door shut behind him, and gritted his teeth as he punched the doorframe, causing him to bleed.

He has always hated the fact that nobody had ever considered seeing things from his perspective or even tried to understand him. This is also why his relationship with his family was distant and strained. He always felt different because no one would completely accept him. All he wanted was to live in a world where he felt more alive. Unlike the more arrogant and conceited nobles, he wanted to be treated equally. 

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door before it opened and a flaxen-haired boy entered the room. Without saying anything, he sat on one of the chairs. He watched as Kazuto vented and paced back and forth.

"Eugeo, why?! A royal selection against that stupid Raios?! Just what is he thinking?!" Kazuto ranted. "I can't take this anymore!" then he flopped in one of the chairs across Eugeo.

The day when he first met Eugeo came to mind. In the forest of the forty-seventh district, Kazuto was in the middle of hunting. As he was about to strike the giant boar, a boy with a blue sword beat him to it. It turned out that both of them were after the same wild animal, and so they ended up crossing swords. However, there was a wager on the duel: the loser had to treat the winner to dinner, and in the end, Kazuto lost. Eugeo had been teasing Kazuto the whole way, so to shut him up, he brought him to the most expensive restaurant in the capital. Since then, they have become closer to each other. 

Eugeo was different from the rest of the people in the castle. He talked to him informally, and without hesitation. He would express his ideas freely and treat him as an equal human being; there wasn’t any of the awkward kowtowing that other nobles loved to demand from their subjects. Upon learning Eugeo's past, he immediately entrusted him with the title of 'Knight'.

 _'Why am I remembering this right now?'_ He asked himself. _'Yeah, that's right, there are people in this world who accept and treat me as I am. It's also the same with the owners of the Dicey Cafe and the people who work there.’_ Kazuto enjoyed the relaxing and inviting atmosphere so much that he never wanted to leave the cafe to go back to the castle. That was also why he was scared of revealing his true identity.

"Hey Eugeo, aren't you planning on going back?" he blurted as a memory reminded him of that.

"I want to, but I can't. At least, I want to save her..." Eugeo's face saddened as he answered Kazuto's question.

"Oh, that's right! Haven't you heard?"

"Huh? About what?"

"Integrity Knights from the Underworld are being sent to different Kingdoms to find their Princess," Kazuto said.

Hearing this, Eugeo's eyes widened and he felt his heartbeat pound in his chest. His body suddenly became numb as he clenched the clothes covering his chest

"A-Are you sure about that, Kazuto?!"

"I dunno. I just overheard a conversation in the council hall. My father thought that they were just making up an excuse to scout our vulnerable lands."

_**[ Ninety-ninth District _Dicey Cafe ]** _

"Asuna! Be careful!"

"Clean while you work.."

"Don't mix it too fast!"

"No no no no not that!...Ow!"

"Asuna!"

It's three hours into the afternoon, and two ladies walked out of the cafe. "Ah, the wind feels nice outside!" Alice said as she stretched her arms upward. Now that they were on break, the two were allowed to go outside the cafe to do a little bit of shopping.

"Remember, we can't buy everything you want, okay? Ugh, I kinda feel bad for using the money Eugeo left, but that's fine; I don't want you to keep wearing my spare clothes, _Princess_.." Alice said along with a tease in the last part.

"E-Eugeo?" Asuna pondered for a moment, blinking in confusion. "Oh! That guy who ki- mhp hmfp nnguh.." Before Asuna could finish the sentence, Alice, knowing what the next words were going to be, immediately covered Asuna’s mouth.

With her face red, Alice quickly attempted to stifle Asuna’s teasing. "Shhh!" Asuna nodded then she slowly lifted her hand from her mouth. She noticed Asuna's change of reaction so she asked. "Do you know him?"

Asuna shook her head in response. "I only know someone with the same name. Why would I know him anyway?"

Alice chuckled as soon as she remembered an important detail. "Oh, right. You just got here the other day..."

But Asuna smirked and nudged Alice's side, "Hmm, Alice, he’s your sweetheart, huh? Tell me about him! You're _blushiiiing!_ "

Alice’s eyes widened; steam seemed to be escaping her ears, and she was shaking her hands as she said, "No no no, save that for another time!" She took Asuna’s wrist by surprise, pulling her along as she urged, "This is your first time shopping, let's not waste any more time!"

Alice and Eugeo had known each other for a year and a half, but a month ago, Eugeo finally confessed his feelings towards Alice. Since then, they would do things that only lovers would do. According to Alice, Eugeo was the one who gave her life real meaning, and for Eugeo, Alice had become his home.

The girls went to various stores. Asuna had enjoyed herself so much during this little shopping spree that they both ended up spending every last coin they had. It wasn't just the dark red hooded cape that caught Asuna's attention, but also the fine, white leather boots that fit her perfectly, the white tunic that was just shy of form-fitting, and the maroon vest that complemented it well. Alice, who didn't plan on buying anything herself, was holding a couple of bags on her way home.

"So...back to the topic, you didn't tell him about your sword?" Asuna asked, making sure to whisper the last word.

"I know it seems weird that I was able to tell you that even though we just met. I don't know why but whenever I try to tell him, something would stop me from talking. I would shake, a-and-"

"Hey, it's okay. You don't have to tell me," Asuna reassured.

  
  


Darkness enveloped the whole land, the moon had climbed to the top of the world, and only the sound of the crickets chirping could be heard. It was past midnight, and everyone was already resting in their own rooms, but not Asuna. She fixed the hood to cover her long chestnut hair and fastened her rapier on the left side of her hip. What she was about to do was risky, and not telling Alice anything about her plan to sneak out in the middle of the night would get her in even more trouble.

Sneaking out wouldn't be hard, since the third-floor had a stairway attached to allow access to the outside without having to go down through the second and first floors. Asuna silently locked the door before creeping down the stairs until her boots touched the moist grass.

 _Where should I go first?_ She thought. She began walking as she pleased, enjoying the cold sensations of the night air around her, mentally taking note of each spot she had walked through. After some time, Asuna reached the foot of a stone brick bridge. The shallow water below it was peaceful and quiet. There were lamp posts placed every five meters on both sides of the path that gave off enough light to make each pathway visible.

A shiver ran down Asuna's spine as she quickly turned around, her right hand ready to unsheath her weapon. The feeling of eyes glued on her was all she felt right now.

Whether it was her years of training or just her instincts, it didn't matter. Asuna quickly slid her blade out of its protective case and blocked the surprise attack behind her. She locked blades with her attacker, but they were so strong that she was slowly being pushed back. The lighting wasn't dim, so Asuna was able to see the attackers face immediately. The familiar face made her clench her sword tighter, pushing him with force until they broke apart, sending each other backward. The attacker didn't waste a second; he tried to deny her a chance to recover and struck at her again. However, Asuna's reflexes were too fast to get past; she had either blocked or deflected every single swing. The attacker placed more force on his last attack and locked blades with Asuna again, and now, she was close enough to see her attacker grinning at her.

Asuna gritted her teeth, pushing back with everything she had. "Y-You! You're the one with Alice-" She was right, but she also realized one thing. "Integrity Knight Thirty-Two...Eugeo..."

His name was the last word she said before he slid her sword sideways and jumped backward. At that moment, Asuna felt her legs lose their strength, and thinking that she was going to fall on the ground, used her sword to support her.

A tear fell from the corner of her eye as she mumbled, "Y-You're a-alive?"

"Hello, Princess. I'm surprised to see you here. Did you miss me?" He teased her, chuckling, but seeing Asuna like this got him to drop his sword and run to her, wrapping her in a warm embrace.

This warmth, this feeling... is this really him? Her best friend, her savior, her protector... is this really you...big brother?

**_To be continued..._ **


	4. The Brim of Hope

Kazuto gritted his teeth as he entered his chambers, slamming the door as he closed it with a clenched fist. In his mind, his father’s words echoed over and over again as if the man himself was in his head.

_ "I shall heed your words if you prove yourself tomorrow in the duel." _

Of course, a duel was nothing for Kazuto, but what really struck him was the next order of his demanding father.

" _ Marriage is your responsibility. If you are unable to find a suitable noblewife, then I shall be the one to select her. I will give you a week until then. I want a noble, Kazuto. Don't bring me anyone worthless. _ " 

His determination for the good of the kingdom was unrecognized, a rival had appeared before him who was introduced by his father himself, and lastly, in less than a week, he was to marry someone he didn’t even know. What kind of life was this?

He was judged to be a childish delinquent. It had some truth to it, he supposed, but his inner self and his determination were never given the chance to be proven. He had a bad reputation as a prince; the council would always say that he had a “maniacal laugh” and a “silly grin” that “showed his immaturity,” and they believed that Aincrad would only fall into pieces if someone like him would reign as King. 

_ “Why would they say things like that?” _ He wondered. Was that because of his seeming indifference serious kingship matters? Was it the fact that serious judicial matters didn’t truly seem ‘serious’ to him, as if he didn’t care about anything at all?

Kazuto hated the complex bureaucracy and its useless laws, which didn't even make sense. That was why he didn't want to have anything to do with the other nobles. He wanted to do away with the old principles and traditions that were unjust and corrupt. He wanted so badly to bring change, but he didn’t have the power or authority to do so. His plan was simple: stay out of this current affairs, wait until he was crowned, and only then would he take action, but is all of that really going to be that easy?

Kazuto saw the injustice in and outside the castle, and was willing to correct them; in fact, he thought of them a lot of the time:  _ “Why are women being treated so lowly? Why can't everyone in this place be treated equally just like any other country?” _

From his experiences, he knew very well how women were treated differently, and about how easy it was to take someone and use her to satisfy one’s own selfish desires without fear of consequences.

If the future of Aincrad would fall into the hands of the ruthless Raios, the only thing that could possibly come upon them was the fall of Aincrad. The problems would only worsen, and Kazuto could not let that happen. He had to prove that he was worthy, that he wasn't just an unruly child who did whatever he wanted. Kazuto had the will to rule, the will to resolve the problems, the will to prosper his people, and more importantly, the will to protect. He had to protect the people who were keeping the whole country alive, for they themselves were Aincrad; the castle would mean nothing without them. 

But first, he had to get rid of the threat to his goal, the pest in his garden, and the pollution in his water: his cousin and rival for the throne of Aincrad, Raios.

Three hours after sunrise, Kazuto would be crossing swords with him, and this was an insult to him. “ _ How could they even begin to compare me to him?” _ He thought. 

Taking a deep breath, he walked into his balcony. The moon floating high in the sky was bright and round, and its light radiated graced the dark surfaces beautifully. A gust of cool wind ruffled his hair and his long coat. 

As he peacefully took in the beauty of his surroundings, his mind wandered.

_ Is this life all there is? Fighting with no end? How cruel. All the grudges that people have in their hearts, all the hatred, the violence, pain and death. Is it all...worth it?  _

  
  


***

Near the gates between the central city, the 99th district, and the Ruby Palace, the 100th district, on the brick bridge lit only by the moon and two lights was a girl clenching her sword tightly with both of her hands. Her legs were trembling as if they were about to give out, and her heart was making itself heard in her mind; it was about to beat right out of her chest at her shock at meeting this person again. 

"E-Eugeo" the name stuttered out of her mouth as she tried to shake herself back into reality, despite being fully conscious. "Y-you're...a-alive...?" 

She couldn't believe her eyes. The boy standing in front of her was the same boy from two years ago; the same boy whom she shared her life growing up with. The boy for whom she cried every night after his so-called 'death'. But how could he be alive all these years, and what in the world was he doing here?

The young flaxen-haired boy smiled at her, "Hello, princess. I'm surprised to see you here. Did you miss me?"

Those words, that voice, it was exactly him. She didn't need further proof to believe that this person was the same Eugeo back in the towering cathedral. Her legs moved on their own as she ran to him. Tearfully, she wrapped her arms around him and embraced him tightly.

Eugeo did the same. Tears started forming at the corners of his eyes as he muttered her name. “Stacia…”

Hearing his voice uttering her name brought a wave of nostalgia; it reminded her of her life back at the Cathedral. It was warm and gentle, soft and comforting.

"I-Is it....r..really...y..you?" Asuna sobbed.

Eugeo smiled at her, tilting his head as he replied, "Yeah, it's me." 

Seeing the same bright smile on his face, Asuna burst out in tears. Eugeo embraced her tightly and mumbled ‘I'm sorry’ countless times as he stroked her chestnut locks.

Asuna Stacia had grown up with Eugeo by her side. Whether she was playing, studying, training, and sneaking around, Eugeo was always there. He saw her grow up, and they both shared a life like what real siblings had. Although they fought at times, Eugeo was always willing to defend her. 

  
  
  


Eugeo chuckled as he remembered their precious childhood. "You've gotten a little taller, huh?" 

When Asuna calmed down, Eugeo broke the hug and smiled at her once more. 

“Wanna join me for a walk?” he asked.

Asuna nodded and took his hand as he guided her along the bridge.

H-How did you find me?" Asuna inquired, voice still hoarse from crying. "Did Alice..?"

Eugeo gave a nod before reassuring her with a smile. "Yeah, she did." Unknown to him, a tear fell from the side of his eyes, and just like what he usually did, he brought his palm to the top of her head and patted her. "I missed you, little sis!" 

Asuna finally smiled and gave a ''mm'' sound. Because of this unexpected reunion, both of them also had many questions to ask each other.  _ 'Why are you here?' 'What happened?'  _

Eugeo saw the disturbance in her eyes and guilt started to well up in him. "I knew about everything your mother was planning,” he started, tilting his head downwards “I-I really wanted you to run away with me, but you'd never believe me at that time. When I was assigned to participate in the expedition, I tried to set up my death and run- I'm sorry, I should have brought you… I was too scared...I was too scared to come back...I couldn't move and go back! I couldn't stop running away from the Underworld. So I swore that I'd get stronger and come back for you! But I failed...two years have passed and I wasn't able to do anything..." Eugeo brought his right hand to his chest and clutched his clothing, and felt the pain pierce his chest like daggers sinking into his heart. 

Raising his other free hand to wipe his tears, he started whimpering and catching his breath while trying to control his crying. "I-I'm such a lowly coward! Please forgive me, your majesty!" Eugeo got down on one knee with his head hung low, his right hand laid straight on his chest while the other was on the handle of his sheathed sword; this position was a gesture of respect to the monarchy back in the Human Empire, it was a gesture of devotion and loyalty. 

As the full moon's light glimmered upon them, they stood not as people who treated each other like brother and sister, but this time as a loyal Knight to his Princess. Eugeo's unfolded hand that was flattened on his chest curved again to grip his clothing.

Asuna's vision began to blur as she regarded the person in front of her. She just wanted to embrace him once more and tell him that everything was okay, that she forgave him, even though she spent many nights crying miserably ever since he left. But watching him right now, though a lot of things changed during their years apart, Eugeo had always stayed the same. His place in Asuna's heart stayed the same and so did hers in Eugeo's. Holding back the urge to lift him up, Asuna Stacia honored his salute so she fixed her stature. "You are forgiven." Asuna took a deep breath before continuing. "I ran away unprepared for the danger I have to face in this new world, but I am determined to become strong and perform my duty as the heir to the throne of the Underworld. I know this is close to impossible, but seeing you alive gave me hope. So then, Knight Eugeo...will you lend me your strength?"

"I believe in you, just as much as I believed in your power and in your strength. Whatever you do or wherever you go, I shall be with you." Unable to hold back, Asuna crouched and placed her arms around him. Eugeo didn't think twice before reciprocating the hug. "I won't fail you this time, I promise." After saying those words, Eugeo locked the promise as his soft lips landed gently on her forehead. "I'll keep you safe no matter what."

They continued to talk a little longer just to update each other with their lives. But Eugeo, knowing that he can keep both Alice and Asuna safe if they keep out of the Ruby Palace, decided to make up a story about how he worked as an all-around guy at the stables inside the castle. The stars became more visible as the night got deeper, so Eugeo decided that it was about time to take Asuna back. 

As they walked closer, they could see a lady sitting in the staircase with a small lamp next to her feet. She was probably waiting for Asuna or Eugeo to come back and fell asleep on her arms while leaning on her knees. Eugeo chuckled, walked closer to her, and gently stroked her blonde hair that fell from the side of her back. She was sleeping so deeply that she didn't wake up from Eugeo's movements, so he tried to make another move. "Hey Alice.." he gently shook her, causing Alice to stir until she finally realized what situation she was in. "Oh...Oh! You're back!" 

Eugeo smiled as he unfurled his coat and placed it over Alice, "It's cold out here, you didn't have to wait for us." 

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't stop worrying especially with Asuna out there alone, what if you didn't find her?" she asked worriedly, taking a glance at Asuna. 

"Don't worry, our dear Princess is safe."

Alice then turned to Asuna, "It's getting cold, we should get inside." 

"Yeah and it's also late, you should rest," Eugeo added while crossing his arms.

Asuna let out a small giggle before walking past the couple and headed to the staircase. She turned to them and rolled her eyes along with a chuckle. "Fine, fine, mom, and dad!" Alice and Eugeo gave her an unamused look causing Asuna to laugh. Then, instead of ascending the stairs, she walked back to them and pulled them into a hug, "Thank you, both of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, please let us know, and if you have any criticisms, please be sure to share them with us!


	5. Downfall

_ Three... _

The countdown had begun. The seated audience surrounding the wide arena cheered at the top of their lungs. He gripped his sword harder, glaring at his opponent. The match hadn't started yet, but Kazuto was already drenched in his sweat. He could never point it out, but for some reason, Raios was giving off a winning aura. Just the look in his eyes and his stance was making Kazuto feel weak.  _ Why is he looking at me like he's already going to win? _

_ Two! _

_ Just what is it that's making him so strong? Just what is it that's driving him, giving him so much power? Kazuto pondered and began doubting himself. Clearly, Raios has a will that's driving him to his victory. By holding on to that conviction, whatever it is, he gets the confidence to win. _

_ Why...Why are his eyes telling me that he already won? _

_ One! _

Raios Humbert, the firstborn son of the Imperial family by the King's brother is only two years older than the crowned prince, Kazuto. Following the family tradition and sword-style, Raios has mastered the technique passed down from generation to generation. A technique that was also passed down to Kazuto, the High Norlangarth style.

Being trained in the same technique, their style and stances were identical. 

Based on the tradition, the sword-style focuses on taking down the opponent in one single strike.

Raios raised his sword upwards with both hands and mustered all his strength to this one hit.

_...Fight! _

As fast as the eye could blink, Raios swung his sword downwards, aiming straight at Kazuto. He put all his strength in the attack, but Kazuto's reflexes were too fast; he met Raios’ sword with his own.  _ 'He's strong!' _ Their swords crossed, and for a moment, Kazuto had a closer look at his opponent's threatening eyes. The sharp, dreadful glare reached Kazuto, radiating fear and panic. Kazuto's breath became heavier, and his sword hand became numb.

  
  
  


_ What is this?! It’s like he draws power for his sword from his pride! Just what are you thinking, Raios? Are you...looking down on me?! _

"I win...loser!" Raios pushed harder against me, and simply pushing back was beginning to be impractical; I had to deflect his blow, but that would cause my technique to be interrupted… _What am I going to do?_ _His voice was so dominating, it was hypnotizing! Is this...how it's going to end? Am I going to lose?_

As he kept on pushing, the crossed swords between us moved ever so slowly towards me. 

_ What else could be more shameful?  _ As I was about to give up, I shut my eyes and waited for my defeat. But suddenly, a voice rang in my head.

_ "I'm going to change this world." _

It was my own voice that brought me back to my senses. That's right, I promised myself! How will I change the world if I'm going to lose to someone like him?!

I opened my eyes to a squint and let them land on my father. Crossing his arms as he watched the battle closely, his face seemed to tell me that it was already over, and that I didn't stand a chance.

_ I'm going to prove myself. That is why... _

Tightening my grip on my sword, I maneuvered my sword to push his downward slashing sword away to my right...

_...I can't lose! _

I managed to deflect Raios's attack and send him backward. Pressing my advantage, I proceeded to use the second slash of the technique I started the fight with. Switching to a forehand grip, I slashed at my opponent from right to left with all the speed I could muster.

_ Is it...over? _

_ It's over, isn't it? _

I opened my eyes and saw that Raios had tried to dodge the slash, but I’d managed to deal him a clean cut to his shoulder before he could back off sufficiently. Because of his dodging, he ended up falling into a sitting position on the ground. The look on his face seemed empty, and he looked like he was staring into space.

The bell rang, announcing me to be the winner. The crowd was cheering my name, and somehow, their voices became music to my ears. Eugeo who was standing at the corner with his arms crossed, smiling proudly at me, but as I turned my gaze to my father and his advisors beside him, they seemed displeased. I sheathed my sword and walked out of the arena, ignoring the look on my father's face.

"Not bad," Eugeo teased as I walked towards him.

"They don’t look very happy." I turned my gaze again towards the officials, who were slowly walking away.

"At least you beat the crap out of him." Eugeo chuckled, pointing at Raios who stomped out of the arena in shame and anger.

I beat Raios, but he wasn’t just a pushover. I was barely able to use my second move in the split second when I caught him off guard. If he was careful, then I would never take that chance to hit him again. It was mere luck that saved me that time, but at least I did my best, so there was nothing to regret.

The council's dissatisfied faces were stuck in my head. I wonder what kind of lies they were infecting my father with right now. They've always hated me and turned my father against me. If only I had what it takes to prove them wrong; to prove myself worthy, I'd do anything. There's just something missing, something I couldn't point out.

A few hours after the duel as Eugeo accompanied me to my room, Raios and his annoying brat of a friend, Humbert, were walking in the opposite direction in the corridor we were in. I tried ignoring them and walked straight through the hallways with Eugeo behind me, but his voice reached my ears; he was like that annoying mosquito that would fly next to your ear and make that annoying buzzing noise.

"Hey Humbert, just look at those fools. I wonder how many tricks they were pulling off back there." He chuckled but I continued walking away from them. Nothing they say made any sense, anyway. I know better than the lies they are talking about.

"Look at them, they don't even have the guts to face us right now."

I just laughed it off. No, Humbert, you're wrong. How dare you say that after losing the duel! 

No matter how angry I got, I couldn’t just turn around and play along with their games. My time was too precious to be wasted on wasted people.

We are already quite a distance from them and I decided just to shut them off my mind but Raios' trailing voice reached me, one thing I regret hearing the most.

"No one would want a son of a murderer as a King."

Just when he blurted out those words, I didn't hesitate to turn around and dashed towards him, swinging my right fist and hitting him in the face. He knocked me away with a punch and started to hit me continuously.

"Kazuto!" I can see Eugeo from the corner of my eye running towards me but Humbert tackled him and started punching Eugeo.  _ Dammit. If I had my sword, I'd just kill them. _ I continued sending punches to Raios and he is now beneath me struggling to escape from my fist.

"A son of a criminal! You murderer! It was because of you!" he was badly hurt right now, but he was still smirking and laughing like a maniac. "Murderer! You could never protect anyone!"

His words rang inside my head, and I couldn't stop myself from hitting him at this point. What he said made me feel like a two-edged dagger was continuously stabbing me in the chest. All the agony I bottled up for all these years was balled into my fist, and no one could stop me from pounding him into the floor.

Raios was slowly losing his strength and I felt him weaken even more. If I didn't stop, I'd be nothing more than what he accused me of. All those memories of a burning house and knives dripping with blood came back to me. Dead bodies lying on the floor. Her cold, unresponsive body close to mine as my eyes looked into her blank ones.

Suddenly, I heard her voice.  _ "Run away, Kazuto...run...away..." _

_ No, I can't! I can't run away mother! I won't! _ I started battling with my inner thoughts to keep me sane but my memories of her are driving me crazy. There's just one thing I'm sure of, I'm not running away!

_ I know running away is wrong but I don't know why I believe something stupid. I've always thought I have to face my problems but I wasn't facing them, wasn't I? If I did, then why is the past still haunting me like this? Why can't I face my father and show him that I am worthy of the throne? Why can't I go out there and prove to everyone that what they think about me is wrong? Why can't I show them my true self? Just why can't I keep myself from going outside the castle walls and live with a different identity? It was all a lie, wasn't it? All the bravery and might I have built as a facade for myself, all the reasons why I hate the council was a lie, wasn't it? I was blinding myself with a lie that I've been facing reality. I probably was facing them but I wasn't fighting. But there's one thing I was sure of now, that I was running away this whole time. _

A hand pulled my arm, which was still furiously swinging, and interrupted my thoughts and pulled me away from Raios. "Kazuto! What are you doing?! Calm down!"

I struggled in Eugeo's hold so I could get back to going berserk and killing Raios, who was knocked out, and his dumb Humbert trying to wake him up.

"Kazuto!" Eugeo's voice stopped me from moving and brought me back to my senses. I realized something warm was rolling down my face. My breathing seemed to normalize and Eugeo let me go. I brought my hands to my cheeks and found them wet.  _ What is this? Am I crying? _

  
  
  


I breathed heavily as I held my sword tighter in front of me.

"Let's go again, Alice!"

"Yeah!"

Every day, after our shifts in the afternoon, Alice and I would train with our swords in the forest. Women were not allowed to wield weapons in Aincrad; we were literally acting behind the law, and if we were caught, we would be executed. Thankfully, Eugeo taught us about a 'secret' place where no one can find us and our swords. 

Alice let out a yell as she lunged at me with her sword. I was a rapier-user, while Alice's Fragrant Olive Sword was a regular one-handed sword. It was a little bit difficult for Alice to learn her sword skills, but Eugeo was there, who had the same kind of weapon as her. With Eugeo’s guidance and her own talent, she was improving a lot.

I parried her thrust, redirecting it to the side, and followed up with a counter-thrust to her stomach. Alice was barely able to sway to the side far enough, and was attacking again with a slash from below. I hopped back to avoid it.

"After all that training, my body still hurts a little, but my sword feels a little lighter now," Alice commented as she held her sword in front of her.

We continued training for an hour until we both drained our energies. We wrapped our swords with cloth before strapping them on our backs and started heading back to the Dicey Cafe before the streets could get busy. We wanted to avoid people as much as possible.

Climbing the stairs of the back exit of the third floor, we headed straight to our rooms and changed into our usual diner clothes before heading back to the restaurant. The sun was about to set, and a lot of people would be coming at any moment now. I haven't seen Alice come out yet, but I walked past her room and descended into the second floor.

"Oh, Asuna! Welcome back! How was shopping?" Lis greeted me as I walked closer to the counter.

"Hey everyone! Sorry for keeping you waiting! And yes, shopping was fun, we got everything we needed!" I lied.

"I'm glad you're here now, Asuna-sama. I think we're full today. A lot of people keep coming." Ronye handed me a notepad along with a pen.

"Ronye, how many times do I have to tell you to remove that 'sama'? I'm not someone of a higher rank or anything. I work in the same cafe as you." I said to her as I pouted and took the pen and pad.

"I-I'm sorry! It's just that it seems so off when I just call you by your name! You look so high and mighty and so b-beautiful so I think I should call you 'sama'!" Ronye protested and to hear her impression on me sent a blush to my cheeks.

"W-Well, if you think that way, but s-still..." my voice trailed off as I couldn't think of anything to reason when the sound of the door chime broke the awkward silence.

A boy came in and settled in one of the tables. "I got him!" I announced, leaving Lis and Ronye behind as I walked towards the newcomer.

"Hello, good afternoon! What can I get you?"

It's almost been a week since I started working here. With Alice's help, I was able to learn how to approach people normally. I didn't have to read other people's lives from books but instead, with my own eyes, I witnessed how people are living their lives the way they wanted to. There was still so much I had to learn about this world, and there were days where I would wish that I was born a normal person. It was very different from back home, where there was always someone who would point out even the smallest mistake you made. But here, I finally felt what living is like.

However, the more I indulged myself in this free world, the more I felt weaker.

The boy's eyes didn't leave the menu, so I just stood there and waited for him to reply. His fingers ran along the list of dishes until it stopped at a certain spot.

"Okay, maybe I should get-" His face moved from the menu and turned to me. But when his light-brown eyes met mine, he halted his words and just stared at me in surprise.

"Um..." I tried to clear the silence between us, but his eyes just widened at me.

"O-Oh! R-right...I'll have this." He pointed at the menu and I took a glance to where his finger was pointing before writing it down on the note pad. His expression changed when he started stuttering as he avoided looking at me again.

Although I already wrote his order, I still stood there wondering if there was something wrong with this person.

"S-Sorry about that.I-It's just, y-your eyes are beautiful" He finally looked at me with a sweet smile on his face.

What did he just say? Wait, why is my face hot?!

"T-Thank you..." I bowed at him and with the heat in my face, I quickly turned around and hurriedly started walking before his voice stopped me.

"Wait, miss." I hurriedly turned around to face him nervously. "I'll take out my order. Thank you."

I just realized that I walked away without even asking him whether he wanted to take his order out or not, and I feel more embarrassed than I already am. Why can't I think straight?!

"R-Right!" I tried to smile at him before turning away and walked rapidly towards the counter, handing the paper to Lis.

"Whoa, Asuna. Who was that guy?" Lis smirked at me and nudged her elbow at my side. "I can see the blush Asuna. He was checking you out, wasn't he? Mmmmm..." she made sure to whisper the last part, which sent a shiver to my spine.

"N-No! Of course not! What are you talking about?" I quickly responded and shook my hand in front of me. 'It's just, he was the first guy who said that to me.' I wanted to tell her the truth, but it was too embarrassing that I couldn't find words to explain what happened a couple of minutes ago.

"Oh, yes of course Asuna. Look at him," we both turned our heads to the same guy earlier. "He looks cute." Well, I'd be lying if I disagree, but what was Liz trying to say here?

"Go on and talk to him girl. You got this!" She handed me the packed order and shooed me away towards him.

The air got a little bit hotter as I walked towards him, and every step made me a little more nervous. "H-Here's your order." I gave him a smile albeit the awkward atmosphere between us and handed him the bill and his food. "Ah, thank you." I didn't reply and looked sideways as he gently placed the bill on the table and stood up.

"My name's Eiji." He extended his hand for me to shake and I hesitated at first but eventually took it. "I'll try to stop by more often, Miss.."

"Asuna." I reciprocated his smile until he finally let go of my hand. "I'll see you around, Miss Asuna."

The door chimed again as it opened and closed and I watched Eiji exit. I breathed out in relief and mentally slapped myself for acting so shy towards that boy.  _ What am I doing? What am I thinking? Why do I even feel that way? That Eiji guy was just being weird! I must focus on the task at hand! _ I shook my head and continued walking to another table.

The rest of the day continued uneventfully. Back at the Cathedral, I never got to see what the outside looked like at night. It's true that I never really liked the dark because of those old bedtime stories about the immortal living in forms of astral beings. But on my journey here in Aincrad, I somehow forgot what it felt like to be afraid of them. I finally saw and found the beauty of the dark. I became obsessed with the night sky that gently enveloped the evening.

The cold wind blew past me, making the hem of my hooded coat flutter at its gust. The night was a little warmer for some reason. I continued walking until I reached the same bridge where I met Eugeo and stopped when I reached the middle. I walked closer to the railing and watched the water below. Even the water that was now filled with darkness still shimmered like a thousand diamonds at the water's light movements.

One thing I Ioved about this place is that when I looked up, countless stars glistened in the darkness. The darker the skies became, the brighter the stars shined.

I closed my eyes and let my mind get lost in thought.  _ What if I just give up on the Human Empire, peacefully reside here, give up my sword, give up my fight, and start a new life all over again? Then I remember that boy earlier. What if I fall in love? _

I shook my head.  _ No, I don't have time for that. _ But my inner self argued with me.

_ Why? Aren't you tired of living for others? Don't you want to live a life of your own? _

No, I can't. I have to protect t _ he Underworld. I can't just choose whoever I want, I must choose someone who can protect what I want to protect and love what I love. But wait, what am I thinking about?! _ I shook my head vigorously and tried to clear my head.

Taking another deep breath, I stared at the water below me. I have to wake up!

I climbed on top of the railing without thinking and spread my arms sideways.

_ Everyone back home is hoping for me to come back and return everything to normal. People back home are suffering under my evil mother. They are being enslaved and abused by the dark territory. Yet here I am, living a peaceful, free life and pondering about giving up the fight. If I'd forget about the Underworld, I'd be living the rest of my life in guilt. How selfish of me. _

I closed my eyes shut, slightly tilting the sole of my shoes to purposely lose its balance, but when I was about to fall, a male voice called out to me.

"Hey! Wait!"

Kazuto's POV

"What more shame could you give me?! Are you out of your mind?! You already won the duel, Kazuto! You already won and yet you still shed your opponent's blood?!" The King raised his voice as he yelled in front of me. "I'm done with you, you trickster!"

_ Trickster?! What is he talking about? _ Just as if he read my mind, he answered my question.

"I know about the dirty tricks you played to win. You know you'd never win, that's why you cheated!" He violently grabbed the collar of my garment, and his angry face was only a few inches from mine.

"You're not my son. You're not worthy. You're nothing but shame." With those words, he pushed me away, and I landed with my face in the floor. "Your one week is over. I'll be choosing your bride. Marrying someone with a high rank is the only good thing you can be useful with."

He shut the door behind me, and I didn't move from the position I was in.

He never had eyes to look at me as his son. It was all my fault, wasn't it? It was because I killed her. I killed my own mother after everything she did for me. The guilt stabbed me a million times over. I could never forgive myself. I did my best at the fight, only to be called a cheater in the end.

There is no meaning now. There is no reason left to live. That's right, maybe I should run away; after all, I've been running away all this time, I'd run away from everything and never return. To put an end to everything, because I know that the world would be a better place without me.

I used all the strength I have left to lift myself up. I grabbed my black coat and dashed outside. Although I ran past Eugeo, I didn't pay attention to him calling my name. I just ran. Without anywhere to go in mind.

It was dark so that only the bright moon and the warm lamps along the street were giving off light; enough to let me see my surroundings. Despite the dark starry night, the color of the sunset caught my eye. There was a slender figure standing in the bridge's railing, and her chestnut hair glistened in the moonlight. Through all the years that I have lived, I’d never seen someone so gorgeous nor anything that could compare in beauty. The skies were clear, but it felt like I was struck by lightning. My whole world stopped at that moment, only to feel the sound of my heartbeat.

As she began losing her balance, my senses came back to me. I dashed towards her when I realized what she was about to do.

"Hey! Wait!"

But it was too late. As she turned to me, I watched her feet leave the railings of the bridge. That's when I came up with the greatest idea, why not jump along with her?

I didn't hesitate to jump off after she did, so I was able to catch up to her as she was falling. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to me as I encircled my arm around her waist when both of us hit the water.

Although I was holding on her tightly, the impact on the water broke us apart. As soon as I emerged, I hurriedly looked around me looking for the same person whom I jumped with. The water was deep and worry began to wash over me. Where was she?! Was she alright?

It didn't take long before someone came out of the water, about a meter away from me. I sighed in relief, but the girl was struggling to breath, and she began flapping her hands in the water. Did she not know how to swim? 

My body moved on its own as I approached her, pulled her up, and pressed her body close to mine to prevent her from sinking into the water even more.

"Hold on to me!" I ordered her.

Instead of hearing something like, 'okay' or 'thank you' the words that came out of her mouth are a little way more unexpected.

"You're an idiot!"

Her high-pitched feminine voice screeched in my ears. I silently groaned in disbelief. Did she realize how this could have ended had I not been here?

I pretended not to hear what she was talking about and held her close to me until I brought ourselves to the surface. For some reason, this woman was heavier than she looked.

As soon as we reached waist-deep water, she pushed me away and yelled at me again.

"You really an idiot, aren't you?!" She faced me with her hands on both sides of her waist. That's when I paid details into her eyes. They were golden and were glistening like a thousand sparks. Her furrowed eyebrows that met in between matched the pink flush in her face and her teeth gritting in annoyance. I'm still surprised how I could see so much detail in just a little light, and my eyes went just below her face but then regretted it when I saw that the tunic she was wearing was transparent because of the little swim she had. I quickly and awkwardly looked away from her, hoping that I could get out of this mess before I dissolved into a mess myself.

"Are you even listening to me?!" The sound of water came closer; she was walking towards me.

I tried not to look back at her, so I just raised my hand and pointed it straight to her while I covered my eyes with my other free hand. "Y-Your clothes."

She paused, presumably looking down.

"Kyaaa! Don't look! Don't look!"

I sighed. To save both of us from this awkward situation, but more like preventing myself from getting more trouble, I took my coat off and handed it to her.

"What are you doing?! Why are you undressing?!" her voice seemed a little bit startled.

"If you don't want me to look at you like that, use my coat to cover yourself."

"What?!"

"Well, it's up to you. If you want more guys to look at-"

"Fine!"

I felt the cloth in my hand being pulled away and I gave her a moment before taking my hand from my eyes. As soon as my eyes landed on her, a smirk escaped my lips. Somehow, my long black coat looked good on her.

"W-What..?" Her angry tone was replaced with a shy, blushing, cute one.

"Nothing. Just looks good on you."

Then, I laughed wholeheartedly after a long time. It was the first laugh that wasn't forced.

"...pervert.."

"...? Eh?"

"Pervert!" she balled her hands into fists and glared daggers at me. "You're a pervert, idiot! Idiot!"

Is she calling me crazy?!

"Excuse me? I just saved your life and you're calling me an idiot?! And a _PERVERT_?!"

"I didn't ask you to save me! I didn't need saving!"

"Oh really? Because I clearly remember how you were clinging tightly to me. Besides, maybe the one you should be calling an idiot was the one who jumped in the water without even knowing how to swim!"

Her face reddened even more and she clenched her first even more. She let out a scream of annoyance before turning away from me as she held my coat tighter.

"Forget what I said, you're still an idiot!"

_ What?! This girl is unbelievable! _

Despite me finding her beautiful, I started to lose patience.

"Fine. But on one condition."

"huh?" She looked at me sideways and raised an eyebrow.

"Name. Tell me your name."

But before she could even answer, the heavy rain started falling.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Enjoy!

"A-Asuna...." she answered. "My name is Asuna."

Upon hearing the girl's answer, a warm smile appeared on the prince's face. 

"Ah, I see," he extended his hand. "Well, my name is-"

"I didn't ask." Asuna glared at him, fire igniting in her hazel eyes.

"What?"

"I said that I didn't ask for your name. This will be the first and the last time we meet, anyway."

The poor boy looked at his extended arm and slowly retrieved it and hid it behind his back.

"That's a little bit rude." He mumbled. Because of the heavy rain that both of them were ignoring, Kazuto thought that Asuna hadn't understood any of what he just muttered and raised his eyes to gaze at the deep black sky, and the deluge rained down on them.

"What did you say?" Asuna's eyebrows furrowed as she walked closer to him, making splashes with each step. Once she was close enough, she placed both her hands on her waist and looked directly into his eyes.

"N-No! Nothing!" He stepped back, both hands vigorously shook in front of him. "I-I mean if you get saved by someone, you thank them a-and s-sometimes m-maybe even.....t-treat them an m-m-meal or..."

If they weren’t standing in shallow water, Asuna would have stomped on his feet. Faces inches away from each other, Asuna backed away in an instant.

"I didn't ask you to save me, so there's nothing I should thank you for. Don't even dream of me treating you a meal."

She waded out of the water, tightly clasping his black coat in front of her chest and walked straight under the bridge to hide from the rain.

"A-Asuna, oy, where are you going?" Catching up with her, the boy made it under the same bridge.

Thirty minutes had passed, and the downpour continued to roar at them and smother everything in sight. Both of them were drenched from falling into the river and the unexpected rain. Asuna started shivering despite being covered by the now damp black coat lent by the boy sitting from a distance. If it wasn't for the rain, they wouldn't have been stuck there, but thanks to the rain, the silence between wasn't as awkward or intense as it might have been.

"I don't think the rain will stop anytime soon." Kazuto gazed upon the dark skies as the strong wind disturbed the leaves. "A storm is coming. We should get going." He turned around to find Asuna lying on the ground beside him, tightly hugging herself. He watched as her pale lips trembled from the cold. Kazuto was cold himself, especially without his coat, but he’d experienced far worse than this storm before.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kazuto walked closer to the girl, but he didn't get any response.

"O-Oi, Asuna.." He shook her shoulders. "We gotta get out of here. A storm is coming."

Asuna squinted her eyes open. Although her voice was a bit strained, she tried to move her trembling lips and let out a weak, hoarse voice. "G-Go...Just...leave me..."

He slightly shook his head and placed a palm on her forehead, moving her forelocks away. "Your fever is high. We have to get you home before the storm comes or we'll be stuck here in the cold. Do you live nearby?"

Asuna was silent for a moment. She wanted to go home, get something hot to drink, sit by the fireplace, and lie in her bed but she could barely stand. Her situation was terrible. Having to experience a cold night under a bridge with a stranger, a boy. She was lying on the ground, drenched, and using his coat as a blanket, and now this stranger was trying to take her to her home? She, a princess who traveled alone to another kingdom, an able swordswoman who could hold her own against an Integrity Knight, a lady raised with pride and nobility, was helpless, merely receiving help from a stranger, without even the strength to protect herself. What more shame could there be? But she is a girl after all, no matter how you look at it. She had the pride to refuse him, to save herself from that shame, but considering her situation, did pride have any place? She never had this sickness before. She was scared.

"It's a little bit...far.." She answered.

"I see... But we should hurry. We have to- A-Asuna? H-Hey..." Kazuto tried to shake her again, but her eyelids didn't open. Her breathing became heavier as she convulsed, even more, leaving Kazuto with no choice.

He sighed, "I'm sorry, but I can't leave you here."

Taking a deep breath, he crouched and carefully lifted her arms and placed it around his neck. He held her waist and rested her body against his chest. It seemed uncomfortable having her body pressed against his, and through their damp clothes, Kazuto could vividly feel her frame, which sent a shiver through his spine, making him feel a slight change in his body and a little tightening. Lastly, he swooped both her legs together and carried her bridal style. As he lifted her up, a familiar metallic sound scraped the ground.

Hanging from the girl’s left side was a long, thin object, and Kazuto immediately knew what it was.

Aincrad was a prosperous country. They had the mightiest armies, the best crops, the perfect climate, and weren’t overpopulated. Because of this, Aincrad never had to rely on any other country, and each person held a deep-rooted pride and love for their country. Nevertheless, too much pride was not good, and this pride allowed people to manipulate each other. Swordsmanship became a privilege. Swords were treated almost like relics, only to be given to those who were called to be a swordsman. A sword can bring honor and pride to the family, but it was the same thing that could also bring shame and disgrace that was even more painful than death. Such a mighty Kingdom could not afford to let the  _ weaklings  _ have pride with a sword, so the law provided a generous gift to the unworthy: execution.

In Aincrad, the only ones unworthy of a sword- _ a weakling _ -were women. Like a flower that bloomed under the spring's sunlight, a woman must be prim, fine, gentle, disciplined, and beautiful; that was all they could do, and all they were fit for, to be nothing more than decorative wallflowers and pretty pictures. 

_ Fragile, soft, and weak....so it's true. _ ..Kazuto thought as he gazed down at her.  _ But why is she carrying a sword?  _ He shook his head. _ No, man or woman, everyone has their strength, as well as their weaknesses. _

Not wasting another minute, he started walking south. Hidden in a secluded area of a forest was a cabin, a log cabin. Kazuto bought it the first time he snuck out of the castle, and it served as his secret hideout.

He was only able to visit the log cabin occasionally; his father almost always managed to keep him fully occupied, and there were very few days that he could enjoy freely.

***

The smell of dusty wooden furniture welcomed him as he pushed the door open. He headed straight to the bedroom and gently put Asuna down carefully, so as not to wake her, then lit up the fireplace. 

He stayed there for a moment and listened to the crackling fire, rubbing both of his hands together. He vacillated for a while, but he had to make up his mind soon. He finally stood up after constantly taking hesitant glances at the sleeping lady in his bed. The room was dark, but the light from the burning fire proved to be enough for what he was going to do.

"I'm sorry Asuna, b-but if I don't do this...you'll get sick...e-even more..." He knew that she might not have heard him, but Kazuto felt bad for doing things like this without her permission. 

With his mind finally made up, Kazuto tightly tucked her in under the sheets before slipping one arm inside. He shut his eyes, and then he removed the belt that was holding the sword on Asuna's waist before fully removing the attached weapon. Cringing, he then moved to her chest and unbuttoned her top. His hands were shaking, being extra careful to avoid even touching her skin while also fighting the urge to open his eyes. The pounding in his chest was almost louder than the sound of the falling rain.

Of all the years he lived, it was the hardest task he’d ever had to do. Kazuto would hold his breath every time his hands moved under the sheets and took off another piece of her clothing with painstaking slowness and care. Whenever he took one off successfully, his face would redden more and more; he was sure it had been set aflame.

Finally, after what felt like forever, he removed the last piece of clothing from her. Kazuto inhaled deeply then let out an audible sigh at his success. The heat eventually dissipated, and Kazuto left the room.

**Kazuto's POV**

I wonder, how does it feel to wake up naked, in a bed you've never been in before...with a stranger whose name you never know?

I'll surely get into a lot of trouble when this woman wakes up, and when she does, my identity will be at risk. But it’s the same thing for her. She has a sword, and according to the law, I have the duty to kill her immediately. But I chose not to.

Instead, I chose to defy the law.

My gaze turned from the pitch-black sky through the glass window of the only bedroom of the house and turned to the only cabinet in the room. I opened it and prayed that I'd had at least one pair of clothes, and thankfully, the clothes were there in the cabinet. The place is a lot warmer now and Asuna's shivers started to stop after I placed a damp cloth on her forehead. I watched her carefully as her breathing normalized.

_ Who are you? Why were you trying to jump on that bridge? Why do you have a sword with you? _

I brought her clothes closer to the fireplace while squinting my eyes as I unfolded them.  _ These are girl's clothes... _

It somehow made me feel a little uncomfortable as I felt like I was invading her privacy, but a shiny, pale green handle caught my eye. Its body was perfectly hidden beneath its red sheath, and I couldn't help but take it out. Slowly, I unsheathed the sword, and out of curiosity, I ran my finger through the length of its edge. The slight pressure that I have applied slit my skin, causing a red watery substance to roll away from the cut. It wasn't painful, but it was annoying.

Compared to my Elucidator, this sword was a little lighter and smaller. A sword like this couldn't do much damage when it wasn’t used properly, but its thin, pointed blade was perfect for cuts and thrusts. A rapier..... speed. I closed my eyes and imagined the girl in the bedroom dancing with this sword as its sapphire gem at the center of the guard glistened with every thrust. I could easily tell how this weapon perfectly fits her.

No matter how much I force myself to stay awake and wait, the storm wouldn't stop. I sheathed the sword back and shove the questions in my head aside. Walking back to the bedroom, I locked my eyes on the sleeping figure. For some reason, she seemed different and interesting, somehow. I've never seen a woman brave enough to take a sword with her. Reminiscing our first encounter, I remember how casually she called me 'stupid' and 'pervert'. I can tell her that she's wrong, but after  _ giving her a favor  _ a couple of minutes ago, I doubted that I could actually say with a straight face that I wasn’t a pervert. 

As a backup plan, I’ll bring her to the Dicey Cafe and hope that Alice or any of the girls there could help her. For now, though, as drowsiness started to take over my consciousness, I slapped myself to keep myself from falling asleep.

Falling asleep was a risk. What if she stabbed me while I'm asleep? I can't let that happen!

I sat on the bed with the remaining space on her left and leaned on the bed frame, and I failed.

The sound of the rain and the crackling fireplace became a lullaby. The warmth of the place, the softness of the bed, everything was too relaxing. I couldn’t even put up a fight against the sandman; my eyes were shut tightly, and I was fast asleep.

For a moment, I thought everything was peaceful until a small but continuous movement beside me woke me up. Then I realized that everything happened for real. It wasn't just a dream.

"H-Hey, Asuna..." I called her name but I didn't get any sign of response. I tried to call her again, and again but nothing came.

I slowly brought the back of my hand to touch her forehead. Her fever has gone down, but she didn’t even feel warm. She was freezing! I raced to the fireplace and refueled it to let more heat fill the room and went back to Asuna. It was no use! I touched her shoulder and it was even colder!

"Oy, Asuna, wake up." She shivered even more while clutching the blanket closer to her body. Her lips became even paler and she started whimpering. "Asuna!"

This isn't good! We need a doctor! I looked at the window, but it was still dark and the rusting of the leaves became even rougher. What should I do?!

If I was this cold I'd simply wrap myself with the warm thick blankets back in my chambers and with the concrete walls, the cold wouldn't penetrate much, but this isn't my chamber, nor the castle. There aren't any thick, warm blankets nor extra clothing and I couldn’t even boil hot water with what I had in the house.

_ Dammit, what did I get myself into?! _

I scolded myself before taking my shirt off so that I was half-naked. Shutting my eyes again, I slipped the shirt over her head. It was a little bit larger for her so it was enough to cover most of her naked body. Then my body moved on its own. I brought myself under the same covers as Asuna's and pulled her closer to me. I had no choice, I am the only one who can warm her up, and the same goes for me. It's a matter of life and death.

I reluctantly wrapped her in my arms but I felt Asuna snuggle closer to me so I listened to my instincts and pressed her closer to my bare chest.

As we shared our warmth, as her skin pressed against mine, I started to wonder. "Asuna.....what is your story? Why did you try to jump on that bridge?" Why? Why did I save you? Why did I jump to save you? Why am I striving to keep you warm?  _ Who......Just who are you _ ?

Whoever's fault this was, it didn’t matter. I want to know the reason behind all of this.

*******

Warm... I never thought that storms were this warm.

I didn't want to open my eyes. All I wanted was to focus on the calming sensation that enveloped my whole body.

There was a small movement as I felt a soft brush on my arm. Suddenly, I tried to recall the last of my memories before I-

_ Wait, there was a guy! Where am I?! _

The hasty thought forced my eyes to open and the first thing I laid eyes on...was his face that was so close to mine.

His forehead brushed against mine, his eyes closed as he breathed peacefully, chest rising and falling, pressed against me. The proximity gave me the beautiful details of his features. His jawline, the perfectly curved bridge of his nose, and the long black eyelashes. But I don't have to waste admiring his face, such closeness was enough to scare me.

_ Why are we this close?!  _ I abruptly pulled away from him, only to be seized by his arms. His bare, masculine arms lazily encircled my body.

" _ Kyaaaaaaa!  _ G-Get away from me!" I pushed him with all my strength. The force that I had exerted caused a big  _ thud  _ as I fell on the wooden floor, plain white sheets tangled on my body.

"W-Wha-?!" I startled him awake as he backed away until his back hit the wooden frame of the bed. His onyx eyes widened as they met mine, but what surprised me is that he.......wasn't wearing anything on top.

That instant, the cold touched my skin as the warmth around me withered and I suddenly felt the cold air hit my skin. I embraced myself as I felt uncovered and I realized that I wasn't wearing anything down there! I gazed down and found myself wearing nothing but an unfamiliar, faded gray shirt that was too big for me.

_ What happened?! Why am I sleeping in the same bed, with a person I just met a few hours ago.... undressed?! _

"Y-You! What did you do?!!" One of my shaking hands that were tightly hugging the sheets in front of me slowly traveled to my waist. But as I clenched at the weight I expected to be, there was nothing. I was fully unarmed, left with nothing to defend myself. 

I looked around in the hope of finding something, anything, that I could use as a weapon, but the empty room only had a single bed and a small cabinet. The room was spacious because of the lack of customization such as other necessary furniture and decorations, and the place was a little bit dusty.

"How dare you bring me to this dusty old place to fulfill your dirty fantasies?! Stay away from me!" Said I, as I bolted up and stormed towards him.

"W-What are you talking about?!" he replied with a shrug. "I didn't do anything! What the hell are you thinking?!" 

Instead of talking back, I grabbed the only weapon I could find and hit him with it. Because of its soft and fluffy material, It didn't inflict much pain, but after landing the first strike, I continued to pound him.

"Ow,ow...hey! Stop! Asuna!" The guy shielded his face with his arms. "Hey! I was just trying to help- ow!" Even the sound of my name in his lips somehow disgust me so I tried hitting him harder.

"How dare you!" I yelled at him and gritted my teeth. What a shame. I was the heir to the throne of the Underworld, educated by the best teachers of my land, and trained to become a strong fighter. I, who left my luxurious life to save myself and to save my people, and came here to be stronger, but this stranger was able to capture and stain my body. I hate how I was so weak.

I hoisted my pillow high with both hands to give him another hit, but before I could swing, his hands caught both of my wrists and he tackled me backward. I was lying on the bed with him on top of me and my hands were pinned above my head.

His onyx eyes were fixed on mine hazel ones as he looked down on me. Our faces are inches away from each other that the tips of his forelocks touched my forehead. I controlled myself not to cry but it didn't stop me from whimpering. I applied a little pressure on my arms to push him, but it didn't budge.  _ Without my sword, I'm hopeless. _ Without breaking each other's glares, his face slowly closed the small gap between us. His soft cheeks brushed against my own, drawing his lips closer to my ear.

"Do you know how beautiful you look?" he teased with a chuckle. "I could have done a lot of things with you last night. You didn't even stir no matter how many times I called your name." Suddenly, he pulled himself up and looked at me again. "But I didn't."

He released me from my hold and slowly got off the bed, turning his back on me. "You were freezing. The fire wasn't enough so I warmed you up. Nothing else happened."

Of course he's lying. I don't trust him, and I have no reason to. I tried to focus on my body and I didn't find anything strange or different. Could he be really telling the truth?

I hugged myself. "Nothing else...?"

"Don't worry, it was a little bit tricky, but I didn't see anything..." he didn't turn around to look at me as he spoke but only scratched the back of his head.

"But you felt it...." I mumbled.

"I didn't.... I-I mean, maybe, um...a little...sorta?" He said along with a nervous chuckle, peering at me over his shoulders.

I raised my head and glared at him which caused him to flinch a little as he avoided my eyes. The next thing he did took me by surprise. He faced me but he knelt on the floor with his forehead touching the ground. "I'm sorry for everything that made you uncomfortable."

He surely could have taken advantage of the situation; he could have left me under that bridge and I could have frozen to death but he saved me, didn't he? I took a better look at him and it seemed that he was telling the truth. He told me everything that happened ever since that storm came and some guilt pierced through my chest. I felt a strange heat rise to my cheeks despite still being little cold. I could die out of embarrassment right now. He might be telling the truth that  _ nothing happened  _ but he could be lying about not seeing and feeling my body.....my bare body.

"Forgive me...Miss Asuna..." he repeated, waking me up from my thoughts.

I didn't know how to reply. Should I give in? Should I believe him?

"Get up, idiot." I slightly kicked the side of his shoulder and he hurriedly raised his head.

"Why do you always have to be so mean?!" He glared at me as he slowly got on his foot.

Before I could yell back, my eyes landed on his chest and I hurriedly looked away, eyes shutting close. "C-Can you cover yourself?" I asked in a low yet audible voice.

Judging by his reaction, he probably forgot that he was half-naked in front of a lady. "O-Oh! I'll just grab our clothes. I left them by the fireplace last night. They should be dry by now."

Our clothes?

"Wait!" Before he could disappear into the living room, I stopped him. "I'll get my clothes myself....alone...."

"O-Okay..." He stood still by the doorway as I walked past him, covering the rest of my body with the sheets. As I walked out of the bedroom, my eyes studied the small place. The house needs cleaning, and it was empty. I took a glance at the kitchen and didn't find even a single utensil. What kind of place is this? Is this his home? Was he just broke? After taking my clothes, I went back to the bedroom and kicked the stranger out before slipping into my dry, real clothes. As I put each piece of clothing on, I couldn't help but think about how he might have seen and touched, or what he might have done to my clothes......my undergarments.

My face heats up like I was going to explode. At this rate I'll never get married, and if someone finds out about this, it will be the end of me! I couldn't bear this shame. As I put on the last cloth, I realized something was missing. My sword! He found out! But why is he acting like he didn't see anything?

I had to take deep breaths before I fully convinced myself to get out of the room. With the faded gray shirt I was wearing earlier folded in my arms, I extended it to him. "T-Thank you..." For some reason, I couldn't look him in the eye. He-thankfully fully dressed- took the shirt from my palms and stayed silent as he continued buckling a strap across his chest. I tried to rummage the whole place with my eyes but I just couldn't find the precious red sheath!

"Looking for this?" He held the sword in his hand.

There is no turning back now, with my sword I can do anything. I just have to take it back. "Yes," I answered boldly.

"It is forbidden." He said, walking closer to me.

"I know."

"Treachery-"

"It’s not fair..."

"Oh really? Then what do you think is right?"

"You'll never.....understand."

"......oh?"

His face in front of me, smirking like an idiot. I could feel his breathing as I continued to look at him in the eye.

"If you want to understand, then fight me."

"Are you challenging me?"

"I'm asking you to duel with me."

He chuckled. "Well then, I guess I now have a reason to tell you my name." He drew his face closer to mine for the second time today and whispered in his deep yet soft voice three syllables in my ear and immediately pulled away, but not completely. Instead, he caught me off guard and rested his forehead on mine with one hand pressed on my cheek. "Your fever is gone and I think you're warm enough to handle yourself right?"

I was too dumbstruck to answer.

Taking my hand from my side, he carefully placed my weapon on my palms.

"We'll settle this someday. Until we meet again...Asuna." He smiled at me for the first time which left me speechless before he disappeared from my sight. The next second, I was left alone in a warm, quiet place.

My body froze in disbelief as my right hand clutched my chest. And so I asked my heart in a whisper, "Why are you beating so fast?" 


	7. Dance With Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, and I hope that you enjoy the extra-long chapter!

"Did you find her?" 

Alice worriedly asked the flaxen-haired boy who entered the room. They were in Asuna's room, where Alice stayed all night, pacing back and forth.

"No," he said between pants.

"She was gone all night! E-Eugeo, what if someone saw her? She took her sword with her! What if someone did something—?! We have to look! Something might have happened especially with that storm! You know her better than anyone! We have to find her!" Said Alice, placing her hands on Eugeo’s shoulders.

"Hey don't worry, I won't stop until I find her." Eugeo embraced Alice, comforting her. "Besides, Asuna is a fighter." 

He broke from the hug and fixed the sheathed Blue Rose Sword to his hip.

"I'll come with you! I'll help!" She insisted.

Eugeo sighed and placed one hand on Alice's shoulder while the other caressed her cheek. "No, you stay here, she might come back." He embraced her once again and kissed the top of her head before reaching out for the doorknob, but as he was about to twist it open, the door swung open. 

"Asuna!" Alice ran past Eugeo and quickly embraced the red-hooded girl. "Where were you?! I was so worried! Were you hurt? Did someone hurt you? Are you okay?" 

Alice's questions were only answered with a weak nod from Asuna. 

Eugeo joined the girls and clenched both of Asuna's shoulders. "Where the hell were you?!" As if she didn't hear anything, Asuna brushed them aside and walked further into the room before shutting the door behind her. 

"S-Sorry, I was stuck in that storm....under that bridge." She said, avoiding their gazes. Although her temperature had returned to normal, she was still experiencing a little dizziness from the sickness, especially since she still hadn't eaten anything. Furthermore, there was still a possibility for her cold to return. 

"Listen, you can't go out at night again. You scared us! Who knows what could have happened!"

"I'm fine. I survived, I'm here now. You don't have to worry so much." Asuna replied.

"What happened there?" Eugeo asked with a hint of anger in his tone. 

Alice examined the girl carefully, and as soon as she realized that her clothes could have dried out while wearing them, she urged him to save the questioning for later. She also thought about how poor Asuna had to endure all that heavy rain and bitter cold all night just to be welcomed with a scolding when she got back. She must've been scared back there.

"Why don't we get you cleaned up first?" Alice gave Eugeo a look before pushing him out of the room then turned to Asuna. "Get yourself cleaned up, I'll get your food." 

Asuna thanked her before turning to the bathroom. As she undressed, she started to relive her encounter with that strange “Kirito.” 

Was that boy really telling the truth? Tears started forming at the corner of her eyes as she hugged herself. Just how much did that boy enjoy himself watching her? Or maybe running his fingers through her body? Asuna was certain that nothing had happened between them, at least. But she had never exposed herself to such shame before. Nevertheless, if he hadn't done that, she'd be suffering severe pneumonia by now, or even died from the cold.

The girl dipped into the warm water as she gritted her teeth.  _ I was so weak _ , she thought to herself.  _ No one should have seen me so weak, but that guy, that person, he saved me. _ She was partly grateful to him, but she was fully mad at herself for relying on others. The girl shook her head and promised herself that she would win the duel on their next encounter. Her hands played with the water and rose-colored blush appeared on her cheeks as a name softly escaped her lips.

"Kirito..." It sounded really familiar.

Asuna emerged from the bath and put on a new pair of clothes. As she stepped back into her room, there she found Alice setting a tray of food on her desk.

"You looked a little sick so I brought you something warm. You must be hungry." Alice gave her a smile, which Asuna returned, along with a "Thank you." 

Asuna devoured her food while Alice sat on her bed, watching her. 

"So tell me what happened," Alice asked when Asuna set the now-empty glass on the table. 

"N-Nothing, really!" She answered, put on high alert and fanning the air between them, but Alice just raised an eyebrow in disbelief, prompting her to continue. 

Asuna sighed in response, knowing she had no choice but to tell her. "Well there's this person I met on the way, the storm came and it was hard for me to come back so he inv—" 

" _ He _ ?! Do you mean a guy?! A boy?! And what happened?!" Alice was surprised and clutched Asuna's shoulders. 

"W-Well yeah," Asuna stammered, seeing Alice's reaction, she changed her mind on telling her about everything. "He was kind enough to let me stay at his place for a while until the storm was gone and t-that's all!"

With her jaw-dropping to the ground, Alice had to gather herself before uttering another word. "Y-Y-You mean...YOU STAYED AT A GUY'S ROOM FOR THE WHOLE NIGHT?! DID HE DO SOMETHING TO YOU?!"

"A-Alice, please lower your voice! Someone might hear us and misunderstand!" Asuna gently pushed the blonde away. "Nothing happened! I promise! He was a good person! It's nothing like you think!" Asuna lied, skipping the part where she woke up undressed beside the same stranger. 

"Asuna, he was a stranger! Did he see your sword?" 

"M-Maybe..." She avoided Alice's gaze, unaware of what to answer "But he didn't say anything about it." 

The brunette answered calmly, but her words made Alice panic. 

"What?! But what if he lied? What if he tells one of the guards! Asuna, we might get into trouble, they'll kill us! Oh no, I shouldn't have done it. I shouldn't have picked that sword again! I can't—" 

"Alice calm down! It's not going to happen! If it will, then I will protect you. You don't have to be afraid, we'll protect each other!"

Alice shudders under her arms but soon calmed down when Asuna ran her fingers through blonde locks. "I'm scared...I'm always scared...but you are always brave....you always are...unlike me—"

"No," Asuna cut her off, knowing what she'd say next and replied with a soft voice. "You have me, you have Eugeo. There's nothing to be afraid of, we'll always be by your side—always." 

The two of them shared a heartwarming embrace, silently reminding themselves that their lives were at risk.

_ 'You're a woman. You can never protect the prince. You're too weak!' _

Those words resurfaced in Alice's memories as she thought of her childhood days. How she was always left out and discriminated left a wounded scar in her heart. For a time, she was simply unable to do anything about it, but now, she was striving to disregard it, to set herself free. However, the more she fought against the notion, the more painful it became.  _ Were they right? _

"You should rest," Alice suppressed her emotions and pulled away from the hug. "You should fully recover. You're not used to being sick and we don't have any royal doctors or priests here." Alice teased. 

"I'm fine, I can attend to my duties. I can't leave all the work to you." Asuna argued, but Alice placed a palm on Asuna's forehead and shook her head. 

"Sleep. That's an order, your majesty." Alice leaned forward to bow in respect along with a small laugh before taking her empty plates and left the room. Asuna had no choice, and the instant the door shut, she flopped on her bed with a loud sigh. 

As Alice went down the stairs, she laid eyes on a boy about her age waiting for her. He took the tray from her and followed her to the kitchen. "What did she say?" he asked.

"Nothing serious. She just had to wait until the storm was gone."

"Where? Was somebody there with her? Did anyone see her?—" Eugeo keeps blurting out question after question. Alice didn't want any unnecessary ranting from the worried Eugeo, so she only gave him brief details, making sure to skip the part where Asuna was with a guy. 

It was soon noontime and the customers kept coming. The eatery became busier as more and more people entered. Since they were in the central city, the most lively part of the land, the Dicey Cafe was very rarely empty, especially during noon until late at night. Eugeo had gone back to the castle, telling Alice that he had to continue working on a couple of horse stables.

But why would he keep being a Knight a secret? Was it because Alice should be the one serving the Prince and not him? Somewhere deep down, Eugeo felt a little guilt strike him, but he shook it off knowing that Alice was safer this way.

After taking his horse, Eugeo rode back to the Ruby Palace. He had a blue cape over his body to cover the commoner’s clothes he was wearing. Then, he quickly changed into his knight’s armor, which matched the color of his sword. He ruffled his hair before fixing it again and walked straight to the chambers where the Prince awaits him.

He knocked the door before pushing it open. "Are you ready?" he asked.

A boy about the same height was lifelessly lying on his bed. He groaned and peeked through one eye, catching a glimpse of Eugeo before closing it again.

"It's not going to change. The council still hates me and my father would never believe me," he mumbled to himself but it was still loud enough for Eugeo to hear. 

"Let's just get through this and give them your answer when  _ they _ arrive." 

"You know my answer never matters, right? Raios is already winning, anyway." There was a brief silence before the Prince picked himself up and stood in front of his mirror. He was already wearing his ostentatiously decorated tunic, as well as the badges that meant little to him. Although there was a slight crease from his lying down, Kazuto thought it would be fine since the shoulder part would be covered by his cape. "I have no choice but to accept the engagement. I'd still end up the same either way." He sighed in defeat as he secured his cape in front of his neck.

"That's why you have to become the next King, Kazuto," Eugeo said in a serious tone. "Everything is ruled with greed." He unintentionally gripped harder on the handle of his sword as he recalled the great chaos in his own country. "You are the reason why I decided to stay here. When I first met you, I knew you'd bring us hope. You have the will to fix and protect this world, Kazu. A-And....somehow, I just have a feeling that you can fix  _ both _ ." 

"Don't put too much hope in me, Eugeo." The Prince retorted.

Eugeo clenched his fist. Oh, how he wanted to tell Kazuto about Asuna. He wanted to tell him about how the princess rumored to be dead was well and alive, and most importantly, was residing in Aincrad. He could make special arrangements to keep Asuna safe, but revealing her true identity would only cause turmoil between the three Kingdoms. It would also be dangerous for Kazuto, and would bring Aincrad into war with the allied Underworld and Dark Territory. Aincrad could be accused of stealing the Princess and war could rise. 

"I'm doing my best Kazuto. Even if it's too heavy a burden for me, I still want to protect what I have and fight for what I have left. I believe in you," Eugeo insisted, eyes glimmering in the light of the lanterns. "So please, don't ever think of giving in. If you have something to fight for, then fight for it with all your might." Eugeo patted his friend’s shoulder before walking out of the room, leaving Kazuto alone.

Kazuto let Eugeo’s words sink in, and the image of a certain chestnut-haired girl appeared in his mind. He remembers her auburn eyes that glistened in the fire's light. They were beautiful, but they bore sadness.  _ “She too has a story,”  _ Kazuto thought to himself.  _ “And I'm sure that she too is fighting her best.” _

"You're right Eugeo," Kazuto mumbled to his reflection. "I can't give up just yet. I have to fight....for everyone who is doing their best." He had to shake his head to get rid of the girl who had been taking a lot of space in his mind recently.

After a few moments, there was a knock on the door before it swung open. "Your majesty," three personnel entered the room to check on his appearance before they placed his sword on his left hip. The crown on his head was beautifully decorated with a black onyx stone that matched his eyes. When the Prince's preparation was all done, they bowed at him before leaving the room.

Kazuto gathered himself and finally left his quarters. He made his way through the wide hallways until several castle guards gathered in front of him, blocking his way and at his back.

Kazuto didn't say anything, for something like this had already happened more than once in the past. He already knew what was coming.

"You look elegant, my Prince." A middle-aged mad bowed in front of him. He wore a long white outer garment—similar to priests with the symbol of Aincrad embroidered at the center of his clothing.

"I'm sorry, but I don't intend to waste my time on sarcastic compliments." Kazuto glared at him. "State your intentions, Kuradeel."

The head of the council chuckled at his response. "Always pretending to be brave when you're not." He draws his face closer to Kazuto with a sinister look. "Your father is a great King, Kazuto. He has been dancing very well in the palm of our hand. But you're nothing like him. You're just a selfish coward! And even if you're a goddamn prince, you know what happens if you oppose us." He walked around him and whispered in his ear, "Suffer and die.....just like what happened to your mother."

Such a painful memory never failed to anger Kazuto. As he gripped his sword and was about to draw it out, he felt cold steel press on his abdomen, which made him halt. "Don't make a scene with our guests. We already agreed on the engagement. Just play your role, prince, and everything will be just fine." He pulled the pistol away from Kazuto's body before turning his back and walking away with his guards.

There was a lump in Kazuto's throat, and he tried his best to suppress his uneasiness and loosen up. He shook his head and continued walking.

Later that day, Kazuto found himself sitting in his throne, at the right side of his father. Eugeo was attentively standing at his right, and knights with white and red uniforms guarded every corner and pillar of the hall. The Council members were also sitting at their respective positions.

"Lady Sachi from the House of the Moonlit Black Cats!" A deep, masculine voice echoed through the room. Just then, the heavy wooden doors screeched open and the sound of trumpets filled the room. The chatters from the crowds of witnesses silenced down as they all turned to the door.

A fine formation of fully armored escorts with crescent moon insignias on their breastplates marched through the red carpet towards the throne. They were synchronized in motion and they moved to the sides, presenting a petite woman with short, black hair. She had a smile on her face, both hands holding her gown as she curtsied.

Kazuto stood from where he was sitting and stepped down on his throne to the end of the aisle as he waited for the girl. As she stood in front of the throne, the said Lady lowered her head in respect. The Moonlit Black Cats were the current highest nobility of Aincrad. They had their own army, their wealth kept on increasing and nearly three-fourth of the districts in Aincrad were under some influence of this house.

"Your majesty, it is such an honor." She spoke softly to the King. 

The King smiled at her. "You are most welcome here."

Kazuto walked towards the lady and bowed at her before taking her hand in his and placed a quick kiss at the back of her hand. He silently thanked that he didn't have to touch her skin directly, since she was wearing white gloves that reached her elbows. Lady Sachi tried to conceal her blushing face, but she couldn't. Instead, she gave Kazuto the sweetest smile she could muster before slipping her hand around his arm.

"I want to congratulate you on your engagement." The King announced. "As a celebration, a masquerade ball shall be held tomorrow night!"

The people who witnessed gasped in both surprise and excitement. Then the King turned to his son, "I'll leave her to you, Kazuto." He nodded at him before leaving with his guards, the rest of the council followed suit. The crowd slowly disseminated and the guards stayed right where they were posted. 

"Shall I show you around, milady?" Kazuto smiled at her, which Sachi reciprocated. "I'd love that!"

The two of them were at the wide hallway, where pictures of the Kingdom's great ancestors were hung. 

Kazuto carried an unease in his heart. He didn't know this woman, and most of all, he didn't love her and yet he has to marry her.

"You are very knowledgeable of the Kingdom's history," Kazuto stated, earning a small giggle from the girl. 

"Of course I am. It's Aincrad after all. A Kingdom that we have to rule together in the future." She smiled at him and took his hand in hers. Kazuto flinched almost imperceptibly at the contact and her statement.

"By any chance," the Prince took his eyes off the girl and turned to the glass window, "have you thought of wielding a weapon?" he asked sincerely, eager for her reply.

Sachi pulled away from him. "W-What? Are you out of your mind?!" But then, she covered her mouth as soon as she realized the words that came out of her mind. Shyly, she looked away from him. "I-I mean, n-no, I didn't." She gathered herself together and said, "Wielding such a thing would be a dishonor to me and my family. I also can't afford to buckle them at my hip; that would ruin my dress!" 

"O-Oh, right. Sorry. Forget I asked,” Said Kazuto absentmindedly. Although his body was present, his mind was wandering back to the old log cabin, thinking nonstop about a certain mysterious swordswoman.

The rest of the morning was spent strolling through the castle, as Kazuto carefully avoided the left wing where Raios was. The more they talked, the more he learned about the person he had to marry.

"Everything is so beautiful! Your family has so many great men! I'm going to expect as much of you too, Kazuto." 

She smiled sweetly at him, but her words only added to the crushing weight on his shoulders. Everyone had high expectations for him, the King, the Council, and now the woman he is supposed to share his burden with. He thought about his life outside the castle, where everyone treated him as if he was an ordinary boy, like he was one of them. It felt like freedom.

_ "You are an idiot! Pervert!"  _

The exact same words rang inside his head and he could vividly picture the flustered girl right in front of him. He smiled to himself as he remembered the events the night before. He wondered why such a small heated argument could repeatedly play out in his head, never letting him focus on anything else. 

"K-Kazuto, hey," he was brought back to his reality by his escort in front of him, waving her hands in front of his face. "Is everything okay?" she asked worriedly and caressed his cheeks.

"Y-Yeah, I am." He shoved his thoughts aside and tried to focus on the girl. "I was zoned out a bit."

"You shouldn't do that. I'm talking to you, and your being a prince doesn't mean that you have the right to ignore me. I am your fiance, and soon will be your wife. You must pay close attention to me." She placed both hands on her waist and her eyebrows meeting showed a hint of annoyance. 

"I'm sorry.."

"Yes that's right, you should be." She scoffed, turned her back on him, and continued walking.

The rest of the day was spent the same way. Kazuto was stuck with his fiance for the whole day, and he was trying to keep her entertained, and all the while thinking about how this annoyance of a girl was getting in the way of what could have been a nice nap. He would constantly look for a certain blue Knight within his peripheral vision but sadly, the flaxen boy never appeared. 

"Thank you for showing me around." Sachi faced him, clasping both her hands in front. "I'll see you at the ball tomorrow." She drew her face closer to him and whispered in his ear, "Make sure to look good." And before he could fully back away, she stopped by his cheeks and planted a small kiss. Sachi held Kazuto's cheek with one hand as she gazed into his eyes and continued, "You are very handsome, my prince." She let her hand travel from his cheeks to the frame of his arms, slightly pressing against him. "You will become mine as I will become yours." 

She was too close, but he was fine with it; he had to be fine with it. After all, she is his fiance and she had the right to do so. However, their close distance caused Kazuto to inhale her scent. The boy grimaced when her scent entered his nostrils. He could say her fragrance was sweet from a distance, but once the girl got close enough, it would begin to irritate his nose, and it took everything he had to not sneeze at her. The prince didn't move a muscle as he strove to hold his breath.

At their first interaction, Sachi was a sweet, shy, and prim lady; being raised in a respectable noble family was evident in the way she acts and speaks. She was well-mannered, ladylike, and the more time she spent with Kazuto, the sweeter she became. But as Kazuto was standing in front of the fountain with the same person he spent the whole day with, he felt like he was talking to a whole different person. "It's okay, no one can see us here," she whispered.

It was true. Kazuto tried to look around, but not a single guard could be seen. Sachi forcefully took Kazuto's hand and guided them to her waist while her other hand traveled to his chest. "Look at me," she spoke softly, and Kazuto did as he was asked. "Marry me, okay? Promise me you'll marry me, promise me you won't run away. Promise me that you will become mine and mine alone!" She pressed her body close to Kazuto and looked straight into his eyes as if she was about to throw a tantrum. Her breathing became heavier as she gritted her teeth and tightened her hold on Kazuto. "Promise me!" 

_ Where did that sweet and soft lady go?  _

"Y-Yes.." Startled at the discovery of her hidden side, the poor prince couldn't say anything but to agree. He placed his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to nudge her away from him, but it was futile, for she had locked her hands around his waist. 

"Prove it." She glared at him.

"What do you mean?"

Sachi's sweet smiling face was long gone and her soft voice was replaced with a commanding tone.

"Kiss me," she ordered.

"W-What?!"

"Kiss me! Kiss me so I will know that you are mine! So that I will know that you won't run away from me!" Sachi is persistent for Kazuto's answer and stared into his eyes intimidatingly.

The Prince felt uncomfortable, uneasiness washing over him as he tried his best to look away from her. 

"You don't have to worry about it," he declared. "My father is most definitely certain about the engagement, no one can change his mind. The wedding is happening, I'm sure of that."

"I'm glad!" the answer came immediately. Sachi finally released him from his hold and touched the fingers on her right with the fingers on her left and put on her mask once again— a facade of a sweet smile. The sudden change in her personality was enough to frighten Kazuto.

"Yeah, so you don't have to worry about it." He forced himself to show her a smile in response. "Anyway, it's getting cold. I think we should head back inside."

"That is very sweet of you, my love," she smiled. 

Yet again, Kazuto was unnerved by his new nickname. "Y-Yeah..." he chuckled wryly. 

He urged her inside and tried to hasten his pace to avoid Sachi's scary clinging to his arms. As soon as he found the chance, he bowed to her, wished her a good night before hurriedly making a turn on the hallway. He sighed, "What a pain in the butt...I can't handle this."

***

It was a new day.

Asuna, who had been staying in bed for the whole morning, finally decided to show up to work.

She felt a little guilty for leaving all the work to the girls and went straight to the kitchen to help with the cleaning. She hadn’t quite gotten the hang of her tasks yet, but the girls had been helping her through everything.

"I'll help you with that, Ronye." Asuna sat across the petite girl who was peeling a sack of potatoes. 

"I'm glad you're fine now, Asuna. Geez, going out in a storm." Lisbeth mumbled as she chopped a carrot.

"What were you up to anyway?" Sinon asked and smirked, "You were meeting someone, eh?"

"N-No!" Asuna immediately denied. "I was just going to buy something and that storm came!"

"So Asuna," Lisbeth sidled closer to her and nudged Asuna with her shoulders. "What does he look like?"

"I said it's nothing like that, Liz!" Asuna pouted, earning a laugh from the girls; they continued teasing the poor brunette until the sun came down.

It was almost midnight, and Alice and Tiese were helping Cathy rearrange the plates and silverware, while the rest of the girls were stuck in the kitchen, preparing the ingredients for tomorrow's dishes.

"Now that I think about it, it's been a while since Kirito-senpai has come over. Eugeo-senpai has been coming alone." Ronye stated, her voice showing sadness.

Upon hearing the name, Asuna was flustered. Her face turned red, and she didn't realize that she appeared to be dazed at the mention of Kirito. She shook her head before anyone could notice and concentrated on the potatoes despite wanting to ask about the boy.

"Mm Ronye," Lisbeth smirked and went closer to Ronye. "Don't tell me you miss Kirito."

In the corner of her eye, Asuna saw Ronye blush madly. "Every time he's here, you just can't get your eyes off him!" Lisbeth continued, causing Ronye to swat at her wildly. "W-W-What are you t-t-talking about??!"

"As if I didn't see you do the same Lis!" Sinon placed her hand on her waist as she faced both girls.

As if blushing was contagious, Lisbeth turned red in an instant. "Oh, I just can't take my eyes off him!" She cupped her blushing cheeks and closed her eyes for a daydream.

Asuna who has been silent for a moment felt her stomach twist and decided to butt in the conversation. "K-Kirito?" She asked, pretending to not know.

"Ah, right. I guess you haven't met him yet." Lisbeth jerked from her seat and went closer to Asuna and took her hands. "Oh, Asuna, you should see him! He is so, so cute!" She squealed.

"A-Ah, I see..." Asuna chuckled lightly while silently agreeing to Lisbeth's statement. Thanks to her condition, she could blame her blush on that little fever earlier. "You girls like him a lot."

"He's every girl's dream!" Ronye muttered.

"What is he like?" Asuna was a little bit intrigued. She had encountered Kirito last night and his actions left her curious about him. "Like one of those playboys or...."

"I don't even know if Kirito is ever interested in girls. He's obsessed with duels, those sword fights, and hunting. I mean...that's all he talks about." Lis answered as she continued stirring a boiling pot.

"I even tried giving him hints on how much I l-like him....but he just smiles and pats my head..." Ronye shyly confessed and touched the top of her head.

"Geez, just when are you going to stop being a coward and find the courage to ask him out!" Using the spatula in her right hand, Lisbeth hit the top of Ronye's head.

"Grab this chance Ronye! You better hurry before someone beats you to it!" Sinon said, causing the group to laugh.

"Wait, you mentioned that he usually comes with Eugeo, right?!" Asuna blurted in the midst of laughter.

Sinon was the one to notice Asuna's question and quickly answered. "They said they work together in the castle. Unlike Eugeo, Kirito doesn’t come here very often. He said he had more work to do than Eugeo."

If Asuna remembers correctly, Eugeo mentioned that he worked in the castle stables with the horses, and would often help as an overnight guard.

"Oh, I see." Still having plenty of questions in mind, she decided to ask Eugeo or Alice about him next time.

A brief silence filled the place until Lisbeth slammed the spatula on the table out of excitement. "I heard that the Prince is getting married!... Though I still doubt if he's real..."

The girls gasped in surprise as they talked about the news that was yet to be announced in public. Asuna just stayed silent and thought about whether she'd feel sorry or happy for the prince; the pain her mother had inflicted on her hadn’t subsided yet.

"Have you seen him?" Asuna's question caused the girls to fall into silence for a moment. "I-I mean, I lived in the outer districts before, so...." her voice trailed off as she was unsure whether living in the outer districts took away the chances of seeing the royal family.

"The Prince is mysterious," Ronye replied. "He never shows himself. He'd barely appear during campaigns and tours, so most people believe that he does not exist."

"Right, now that you mention it." Lis thought, placing a hand under her chin. "I even forgot his name."

Sinon pondered, "If I remember it's something like K...Ka..zu...?"

"Well if he's getting married then his presence would be affirmed. He'd be the next ruler, so this marriage would create a big impact on his Kingdom." Asuna commented but the rest of the girls looked astounded as they glanced at each other.

Lis commented. "I heard some rumors about a Royal Selection going on. They'll be having a campaign in a couple of days, so we'll be sure to see the Prince."

"Oh! Lord Raios! He's everyone's favorite! His reputation will surely give him a higher chance of winning." Sinon concluded.

"That Prince really did sound mysterious. It’s like he doesn't want to become the next ruler."

Asuna's comment earned the girl's gaze and Ronye decided to voice out.

"Probably because of his past. I'm sure you've heard of it."

"The Queen's death?" Asuna suspected.

"There's more to that story." As Sinon began, the girls gathered closer to the table to listen closely. "The Queen was loved by everyone, she was beautiful, kind, and just. But one night, she was killed...by her own eight-year-old son. And five castle guards' bodies were found along with hers. The people have hated the Prince since then."

Asuna widened her eyes in horror. She could hardly imagine an eight-year-old boy staining his hands with blood. The story didn't strike her as true. Asuna knew how it worked inside a Royal Family, how the truth could be so easily covered up and mixed with lies. "That can't be true...It's just a story."

"People say it was just a story, but some believed it to be true," Lis added. "He wasn't banished and there wasn't an official testimony about it though, so of course, it was just a story, but still...."

"Well, he's getting married. He must have been devastated for what happened, but as a Prince, he must do what he must!" Asuna smiled brightly as she noticed the somber atmosphere that had descended on the group.

They proceed to finish their work and in the first hour after midnight, the girls waved good night to each other before slipping into their own rooms on the third floor for a good night's sleep.

***

Early the next day, Asuna dusted her apron and took a pen and notepad from the counter as she was about to serve the first, and only, customer of the day. She spotted a table where a man was reading the menu when the door chimed, informing that a new person had arrived. The sound of the heavy boots hitting the floor caught everyone's attention. Even more attention-catching, however, was the person's prominent red and white uniform. As Asuna's eyes met his, she smiled at him, and instead of walking to the nearest table, she changed her route towards the newcomer to welcome him.

"Good Morning Asuna," he smiled sweetly at her, "I'm glad to see you again."

Asuna reciprocated a smile and held her skirt to bow respectfully at the man. "What an honor to see you again, General. Welcome to Dicey Cafe."

"I told you to just call me Eiji," he said, earning a small chuckle from Asuna. "Anyway, I was just stopping by. I had something to give you." Saying this, he held out his hand; it had a sealed envelope in it.

Asuna took it, hesitating a little bit. "W-What is this?" 

"Open it."

Asuna looked around, and when she was the whole place almost empty, she decided to open it right there. She unfolded the paper and her eyes hurriedly scan each text carefully. Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand in surprise. "A-Are you sure about this?"

"It's been decided." He smiled at her before turning to the door. "The occasion was a rush so I had to come here to give this to you. What do you say?"

"Yes, of course!"

"I'm glad. I'll see you later then!" He waved her good-bye before turning back to the door and left. 

Unbeknownst to Asuna, Lisbeth, Sinon, Ronye, and Tiese had surrounded her out of curiosity and scanned the paper from her side.

"The Prince's engagement party! A ball! Asuna!" Lisbeth squealed. The girls frowned at how Asuna was the only one to get an invitation, but were also excited for their friend.

Asuna sorely missed dressing up back in the Cathedral and the beautiful dresses that she would be able to wear for the ball. There's nothing to worry about, anyway. No one recognized her.

"You'll get to see the Prince!" Ronye announced. They began talking about what dress she should wear, or having her hair done until the sound of someone clearing his throat interrupted their daydreaming.

"Um... can I get my order now?" 

Asuna then ran towards the kitchen where Alice was and showed her the invitation. Alice was happy for her Princess but for some reason, a little worry resurfaced on her chest. "Are you sure about this, young lady?" 

"Is it that bad?" Asuna pouted. "Pretty please? I haven't worn a dress in a long time! I'm still a girl after all, no matter how you look at it."

Overcome by the power of Asuna’s puppy eyes, Alice finally caved in.

"Fine, but no sword." She made sure to whisper the last part.

"Thank you! Thank you! I'll make sure not to stand out, I promise!"

Asuna had permission to work until noon to prepare herself for the ball later that night, and the rest of her friends supported her with this. The whole morning went by very quickly, and Asuna was in a very good mood. 

She was about to head outside to buy a couple of things she needed, but a certain blonde was standing in front of her room.

"A-Alice?"

"Asuna... I'm worried about you going to this ball."

"But Alice, I also want to see what the Ruby Palace looks like!" Asuna insisted. "I already promised Eiji. It's too late to decline the invitation."

"Who said declining?" Alice raised an eyebrow and smirked. She revealed her right hand that is hiding her behind her back and Asuna noticed her holding the same envelope she had received a couple of hours ago. "I was just saying that you're not going there alone."

Asuna smiled widely and her excitement rose to the highest level. "What are we waiting for? Let's go shopping!!"

Both girls finished their shopping. Though they only had a few hours to get everything ready, Asuna and Alice had the time of their lives picking out their clothes for the ball, even though they were careful not to stand out.

"Are you sure I still look okay?" Alice asked; she was pretty self-conscious about her look- It was her first time attending a masquerade ball. She had a royal blue gown that fit her well. The skin on her collarbone up to her shoulders was exposed with the strap falling off her perfectly curved shoulders. Her waistline was covered with beads that glistened at the touch of light. Her hair was up in a neat bun, and she still wore her headband that matched the shimmering beads. Half of her face, mostly the skin around her eyes, was covered with a mask with a blue-dusted mask with a single feather at the side. She looked beautiful.

"You look perfect Alice." Asuna complimented.

"So do you, Asuna." It was a masculine voice. Asuna turned to the side and saw the same person whom she met earlier today. Upon hearing his voice, Asuna's cheeks were tinted with red as if it were to match the color of her dress; she was wearing an off-shoulder red gown, which matched her complexion. Her hair was a little bit curly, and all of it was let down, with only a single clip holding the hair to her right side. Her mask was white, causing the hue to accentuate her hazel eyes.

Eiji took her hand and led the way. Asuna is wearing a red gown. The color matched her complexion as one shoulder is left bare without a strap while the other has a single seam that was sashed around the shoulder. Her hair was a little bit curly, and all of it was let down, with only a single clip holding the hair to her right side. Her mask was white, causing the hue to accentuate her hazel eyes.

"You too, Eiji." She smiled sweetly at him, admiring his white suit that matched the color of her dress as an accent.

Eiji offered his arm to her. "Shall we?" Asuna glanced at Alice who gave her a small nod before slipping her hand around them. 

***

The beautiful orchestral music filled the ballroom. The atmosphere was warm and cozy, and Asuna loved it. Eiji led her to the dance floor and they began swaying from side to side, swiftly and gracefully, eyes peering at each other through the holes of their masquerade.

From a distance, Alice was watching them, while her eyes constantly wandered through the crowd in search of a certain individual. She began walking while marveling at the interior decorations. Uneasily, she wondered whether anyone might have recognized her.

"Looking for something?" A voice startled her for a second, and she hurriedly turned around. She couldn't recognize him by his clothes but his eyes. Those eyes, they were his.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting." He bowed at her to prove his sincerity.

"I was scared that you'd never show up," Alice said in a playful tone. "But now that you're here, your presence has eased my uneasy heart."

"I'll always be here now," Eugeo raised his head, pulling her closer, and smirked, staring into her beautiful sapphire eyes. "You look stunning, my love." And he placed a gentle kiss on her hand.

Eugeo guided his partner to the dance floor, and they both swayed in harmony with the music until the sound of trumpets blowing echoed through the whole room. Pair by pair, the dancers disseminated.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Prince Kazuto of Aincrad and Lady Sachi!"

Every soul was been looking forward to this moment. It was the first time for the Prince to have finally made his presence known to the people. Gasps filled the room as a figure wearing all black emerged. A petite girl was clinging by his arm. She sure would stand out because of the bright green dress.

There was a brief silence throughout the whole place before the people started cheering and clapping at their Prince.

Another melodic orchestra played, and this time, they watched as the Prince lowered himself and took Sachi's hand, which she gladly offered, and the pair walked to the center of the empty dance floor. Everyone locked their gazes at the couple as they danced gracefully, beautifully. Her hands were tightly holding his, while the other was gently placed on her shoulder. Everyone melted at how the Prince couldn't take his eyes off the person in front of him, and hand holding her waist.

Asuna watched them from a distance, her hands clasped together with the one standing next to her. Through the Prince's black mask, although his eyes were looking at someone else, she could still vividly see his dark, onyx eyes. It was beautiful. But she pondered at how familiar they looked as if it were nothing she hadn't seen before.

Her eyes left the Prince and shifted to the person with him. She is smiling, her eyes sparkling with joy.

'I wonder what kind of love story they had together,' she thought inwardly, and deep in her heart, she silently prayed for the couple's happiness. Suddenly, her heart began to beat faster. She should have thought about this before coming, but it was too late, she's already here. From beating too fast, her heart began to feel like it was being squeezed, just a little bit. The atmosphere began to feel tense, and the air that filled her nostrils became like fire.

"Are you okay?" His voice woke her. Asuna unintentionally tightened her grip on his hand, letting him notice her uneasiness. By this time, the dance was over, and the King had started some speech of thanks and congratulation to the soon to be wedded couple, but Asuna could hardly focus on what he was saying; she felt like her throat had closed up.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine..." She replied, reluctant to meet his gaze. "I just need some air. I'm sorry, I'll be right back." Without the need to hear his reply, Asuna left Eiji and walked away from the crowd. An open terrace that led to the garden caught her eye, and she hurried outside. When the fresh night air hit her skin, she shredded from the cold but soon her body began to adopt the temperature. It wasn't that cold though.

The garden was beautiful. Red and blue roses were all over the grassy surface, but Asuna couldn’t admire their blossoms. She bottled up the feelings she thought she had gotten over with now.

Fear.

Terror.

Betrayal.

Those three things began to consume her heart. She remembered the fake mask her mother had to wear in front of her. She remembered that she was loved, that she was being cared for, that she was treasured, but it was all fake. She really  _ was _ a tool, a weapon, and a toy.

But despite all of that, she missed that smile. She missed the way her mother looked at her, how she ran her fingers through her hair and hummed her favorite lullaby until she slept. She missed how she told her she loved her. She missed the Cathedral, she missed her home.

Asuna wandered a little further in the hope to distract herself from the beautiful scenery. She tried to distract herself from the beauty of the moonlight that gave light to her path. She wandered a bit more, and a bit more, until she forgot how long she had been walking for. Nevertheless, the faint music of the ball could still be heard and Asuna chuckled at how she missed another dance. She wiped away the tears and proceeded to take off the mask covering half of her face as she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Hey," a soft, warm, male voice called from behind. Asuna was startled but instantly recovered and turned to the person. She was worried about who it was, but as her eyes landed on his, she smiled.

"Oh, it's just you. You're here...." Asuna suddenly felt secure, and smiled at him in an attempt to hide her sadness as she called his name, ".....Kirito."

"You missed the dance." He muttered with a smile.

Asuna chuckled, "So did you."

"Fair enough."

Silence followed as the boy stood beside her and followed her gaze to the bright moon above them.

"Asuna?" Kirito broke the silence, clearing his throat.

"Hm?"

"Will you.....dance with me?"

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my fault. Stella writes these, not me!


	8. To Take Back What's Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter VIII! Please enjoy and please don't forget to leave your thoughts in the commets :)

**[** **_Underworld_ Central Cathedral Floor Ninety-Seven_ ** **]**

“Your highness, Aincrad is a vast Kingdom, and we just can't go looking for the Princess without permission.” Sheyta Synthesis Twelve commented.

“I doubt that they would let us search freely; we were never on good terms with them. The way they view women is opposite from ours.” Another Integrity Knight said. 

The Queen gritted her teeth in annoyance. “I am the Administrator, the ruler over all, the High Priest! Stacia was the most powerful weapon I created. With my puppet, everything will be made easy. I  _ must _ take her back.” 

The Integrity Knights surrounding the table were muted by their fear of the Queen's wrath as she continued:

“The Dark Territory must be brought under my command and Stacia will be my precious bait.” Balling her hand into a fist, pure anger rushed through her soul as she fumed, “She has brought me shame in front of the Dark Lord Vecta. How could she run away like that!”

Quinella controlled her anger and took a deep breath. Before her were the thirty-one strongest knights in the Underworld who had absolute loyalty towards her. Each one of them held a strength equivalent to that of a battalion of soldiers. 

Breathing out, she said in a calm voice. “If Stacia is in Aincrad, I will do anything to take her back. Now, listen as I instruct you the plan…” 

_ The Great War is coming near. There shall be no time wasted.  _

  
  


**_[Aincrad_ Ninety-Ninth District]_ **

Under the broad daylight, two young ladies strolled on the busy streets of Aincrad’s central market. The place was so huge that one whole day isn’t enough to explore every single store.

“What do you think of this?” Alice pulled a sapphire scarf, placing it around her neck.

Asuna turned her attention to the blonde, “It looks good on you. Matches your eyes.”

As the two had their day off, they decided to take a brief shopping spree, for their personal needs, and at the same time enjoyed the scenery outside the workplace.

The chestnut-haired girl returned her attention to the various scarves of differing colors that were displayed outside a clothing shop.

“Hmm, I wonder what looks good on me…” Asuna mumbled while unknowingly bringing her hand to touch her chin while the other held her waist.

As she started to extend her hand to grab a rosy red scarf, an unfamiliar voice startled her.

“How about this?” said a voice in a nasal, casual tone.

“ _ Kyaaa!”  _ Asuna jumped, catching Alice’s attention, who protectively held Asuna.

“Y-You startled me!” Asuna exclaimed. She looked at the person who just appeared. Although most of her face is covered in her dark green hood, she could feel the person smiling.

“Well, sorry ‘bout that, missy. I just thought this would look good on you.” The stranger extended her hand that held a white scarf. “Why don’t ya try it on?”

“O-Okay…” Asuna slowly took it and proceeded to wrap it around her neck.

“She’s right; the white one looks good on you,” Alice commented.

Asuna smiled, thanking the stranger for the suggestion. The three of them conversed as Asuna and Alice paid for everything they purchased at that store before Asuna asked the stranger, “Is there something you have to go to? I’d like to help you, as you helped me in choosing this.”

“Hmm, if yer asking, I was just lookin’ around for a cheap inn to stay.” As the newcomer was a little bit shorter, she looked up to both ladies while giving them her answer, and at this angle, three painted cat whiskers on both cheeks became visible.

“You just asked the right person!” Alice exclaimed cheerfully. “There’s an inn beside the restaurant we worked at. If you want, we can show it to you on our way back.”

“Eek! Really? That would be great! I could tag along with y’all until then.” Came the reply of the stranger, broadly smiling at both ladies. “Name’s Argo, by the way.”

It was already sunset and the dusty orange skies were about to turn into the deep shade of blue when the three ladies reached the inn Alice had mentioned. After waving good-bye to each other, Alice decided to stop by Asuna’s room at the cafe before returning to her own room for a moment.

“Argo…her name seems familiar. I’m sure I’ve heard of it before.” Alice thought deeply as she tried her best to recall where she could have heard the name but nothing resurfaced in her mind.

“She seems like a nice, friendly person. She probably came from one of the outer districts.” Asuna stated as she sat at the edge of the bed.

Alice soon gave up and sighed, “I guess so.”

A short silence followed. Asuna laid her back on the bed with Alice beside her. Both of them had their hands clenched together on top of their abdomens as they stared into the ceiling, exhausted from their outdoor activity a few hours ago.

“It’s been four days since Eugeo came…” Alice muttered under her breath, but Asuna was so close that she heard every single word.

Smirking at this, Asuna decided to tease her friend. She faced Alice with the elbow supporting her body. “You miss him, didn’t you? Aww, you cute, lovey-dovey-”

“I was stating a fact,” Alice argued.

Letting out a small chuckle, a thought came into Asuna’s mind. “Neither of you told me how you went from strangers to lovebirds.”

“Maybe because you didn’t ask.”

“Every time I do, you always pretend like you didn’t hear anything!”

“It’s nothing interesting anyway!” 

Asuna flopped her back on the bed and pouted, muttering in a low voice, “You’ll never tell me…”

Neither of them said a word the following second before Alice sighed, “He saved me…”

Asuna remained silent, urging Alice to begin the storytelling as she did.

“I was running away from the castle with nothing but a heavy, sheathed sword. I was so scared…” Alice's voice saddened as she recalled the horrible memory. “I was lost in the woods, and everything was dark, cold, and unfamiliar. I thought it would be the end of me...but I saw a light. As it went close to me, I felt its warmth...a-and...it was Eugeo who extended his hand to me.” A small smile escaped Alice's lips, she closed her eyes to focus on the vivid memory in her head. “When everyone gave up on me when I felt like my existence doesn't matter anymore amid darkness, he asked me if I was okay.” 

Asuna smiled, she was happy that despite Eugeo having to go through his violent past, he stayed as the kind person he always was. 

“He was going to help me but he too didn't have anywhere to go. It was funny how we are in the same situation.” Alice chuckled. “We started relying on each other quite heavily; he even helped me get a job here and after quite some time, he started working at the Palace.”

“He told you about me…”

“Yeah, he did. He used to cry every night and have nightmares.” Alice stated, followed by a relieved sigh, “But what’s important is that we are together now. Let’s also fight together until the end!” 

Alice turned her head so she could see Asuna who, looking back at her gave a determined nod.

“By the way, Asuna.” Alice inquired, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. “Now that I remember, the day we went to the ball, you disappeared. Where did you go?”

Asuna was taken aback by the sudden question and stuttered, “I-I...I was just outside!” she blurted, “I needed some fresh air so I decided to stroll around the garden!”

The fresh memories resurfaced in her head once more and an uncontrollable blush crept into her face. 

She remembered every detail; the feeling of his hand on hers, the way his onyx orbs smile along with his lips, and the way he said her name brought an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach yet sent her heart into a faster beating pace.

“...suna. Hey.” As she was lost in trance, Asuna didn’t even notice Alice calling for her.

“Y-yeah! I’m fine!” Letting out a nervous laugh, Asuna turned her head in the opposite direction so that Alic couldn’t look at her beet-red-face.

Alice saw straight through Asuna’s panicked protests easily. In her skepticism, she crossed her arm in front of her, sitting up in an upright position before turning to Asuna. 

“Who is it?” She smirks, raising an eyebrow at the flustered Asuna.

Still unable to look Alice in the eye, Asuna scratched her cheek with her index finger. “N-Nothing, really…”

“Hmm… Well you better tell me soon.” Alice gave Asuna a thumbs up and a wink in an attempt to tease her.

Flustered even more, Asuna jolted from where she was lying while Alice stood up and walked to the door.

“It’s not like that!” Asuna exclaimed. 

Before Alice could fully exit the room, upon Asuna’s reply, she poked her head back in. “Then what is it?” she teased.

“I-I’ll tell you soon! G-good night!” Asuna pushed her best friend back outside in order to escape the humiliation that she would have endured.

The next day arrived quickly. It was just another Sunday, and customers had already filled most of the tables at around seven in the morning.

Asuna readied herself for work and rushed down the stairs. 

“Ronye! Good morning!” She greeted her co-server for today. 

“Good morning, Asuna!”

Both of them began their work early in the morning and at exactly twelve noon, they took turns with Alice and Lisbeth for their lunch break. 

Sitting across Asuna, Ronye unintentionally let out a sigh. 

“Is there something wrong, Ronye?” Asuna inquired worriedly.

“Huh?” she turned to Asuna and chuckled nervously as her cheeks blushed red. “N-Nothing! I-I was just thinking…”

“About what?” 

Ronye looked down, her face saddened but smiled at Asuna. “He stopped coming by…”

“Oh…” came Asuna's reply. “Kirito was it?” 

She hasn't told anyone about her acquaintance with Kirito; the first reason was that she was too embarrassed to even tell Alice about how they started on the wrong foot, and the second was that she didn't want to hurt her friends' feelings. 

“Mhm. I wonder what he's up to right now…” Ronye muttered, leaving Asuna with a thought.

_ Where could that idiot be right now? _

Suddenly, a few events that happened during the Masquerade Ball came to mind. 

_ As they swayed from side to side, eyes interlocked with each other, neither of them spoke, and a sudden smirk escaped Kazuto's lips.  _

_ “W-What is it?” Asuna flushed and looked away from him. _

_ “You look really beautiful, now that I get a closer look at you.” Kazuto chuckled. “Unlike when you're sleeping, you'd— OW!” _

_ In her embarrassment, Asuna stomped on Kazuto's foot to prevent him from teasing her even more.  _

_ “Okay, okay! Geez, you don't have to be so violent all the time!”  _

_ “That's unfair!” Asuna protested, pouting at her mischievous dance partner.  _

_ She lets go of Kazuto's hand, making their movements halt. She circled her arms around Kazuto's head to untie the tiny silk fabric and slowly pulled the delicate black material covering the skin around his eyes.  _

_ “I-I want to take a good look at you too…” _

“ _ Kyaaaa _ !” Asuna shrieked in embarrassment as she shook her head to try and drive those recollections away.

“AHH!” Ronye jumped from her chair, surprised by Asuna's sudden squeal. “W-Wha- What?!”

“S-Sorry! I just remembered something!” Asuna's face was burning red at her actions. She mentally slapped herself to come back to her senses and stood up.

“Come on Ronye, it's time to help Alice and Liz.” 

After cleaning their table, both girls returned to work.

**_[Ruby Palace_ Hundredth District]_ **

I began to reminisce about what happened the past few days. Although I was drowning in anxiety, warmth would tingle in my chest as I recalled the same scene for the hundredth time today.

_ A pair of sparkling hazel eyes stared back into mine. Although the sun was not present, the brightest star shone that night. And that star was right in front of me…. _

_ …..Asuna. _

As I stood at the same garden we met the other day, I was awoken from the slight daze by a weight landing on my shoulders. I turned back to the owner of the hand that patted me and saw a wide grin on their face.

“Is she running on your mind, Kii-bou?” she teased.

“Any news, Argo?” I asked. 

Argo chuckled with a mischievous look on her face. “Geez, ya never that she was so pretty _! _ ” she crossed her arms in front, nudging me with her elbow.

“Hey! Keep your voice down!” I tried to divert the topic to prevent her from teasing me more. I am fully aware that this would eventually happen but I also have to keep an eye on her. “So, how is she doing?” 

“Nothing unusual. Approached her today when she was shopping with her friend, Alice. She basically works at that place you used to go, Dicey Café?”

“S-She does?!” If she was, they must be new. I haven't been around the Dicey Café in a long while since my royal duties have been keeping me occupied. “How about the one I told you?” 

Argo shrugged, “Hmm I don't think so. She's always at that Café, seven days a week. She doesn't go home, even on the weekends, always hanging around Alice. If you really want to know where she's from, just go and check her records.”

“I see…” I wonder what Asuna's motives are, risking her life just to take up a sword. “Alright then, just keep an eye on her.” I pat Argo's shoulders and smile at her. 

“Kii-bou...I'm an info broker, but you're making me a stalker. This job will be pricey!” 

“Name your price, just do the job.” 

A wide, smug grin formed on Argo's face. She then left to go back to Central City to continue the job for the next day. 

As I was walking back to enter the castle, a familiar figure emerged from a distance. With his eyebrows furrowing in concern, his emerald eyes glared straight into mine.

“Eu—”

“Kazu, what are you up to? Why were you talking to an information broker?” 

“E-Eugeo! I-It's not like t-that!” I stuttered, waving both hands in front of me to my defense.

However, after taking a deep breath, I fixed my stance, cleared my throat and looked at Eugeo with a saddened expression. “I think…...I'm going to cancel my wedding.” 

Eugeo's eyes widened, “W-What?!” 

“I-I think I understand how it works now.” I balled up my left hand while the right clutched my chest. “It hurts...everytime I think about it. Like a dagger stabbing my heart, sharp… and painful.” Sending force to where my right hand was, I tightened the clutch on my chest, hung my head low, and in a defeated tone, I groaned. “I don't know why….I'm feeling like this…”

“Have you met someone?” he asked in concern.

“Y-Yeah…b-but she's...I-I...I don't know her…” I stammered.

I heard Eugeo sigh, and when I looked at him, there was a smile on his face. Therefore, I asked, “ _ Loving someone…. _ what does it mean?” 

I looked at the side where red roses are blooming beautifully. Lifting my left hand, I extended it until it touched a thorn and gently pricked my finger. As I pulled it back to have a look at where a small yet annoying irritation was, a small, red substance appeared on the finger.

_ ‘Do I love her?’  _ I thought inwardly. 

“The first time I met Alice,” Eugeo broke the silence. “I never thought that she'd mean so much to me. She had been someone I relied on, until she became someone I couldn't live without. Life, even with her, wasn't easy, but she was the one who made everything come to life whenever I felt like dying. No matter what happened, she was always there for me, ready to lift me up when I was down. Whether I was laughing or crying, through the best and the worst times, she was always,  _ always _ there for me. If the world is darkness, then Alice is my light. I love her…and I will protect her, even if my life is on the line.” 

_ ‘She was always there for me’ How can love make someone stand by your side no matter how much the world changes? _

_ ‘...I will protect her…?’ How can love bring you to the extent where you would put your life on the line? _

_ But how do I know if I really love them? _

_ His love, his light… _

_ Will I find a person that would mean as much to me? Or have I found them already?  _

As my thoughts wander—asking tons of questions at his statement, I didn't even notice Eugeo getting closer to me. 

With his cold, deep voice, he whispered close to my ear, “Remember Kazuto, they always...make your heart beat faster.”

With that statement being said, I immediately knew the answer to my own question:

I found  **you** .

After a single tap on my shoulder, Eugeo walked back to the Palace. I followed him after a moment as I pondered about her in my head. However, it was interrupted by a feminine cry that I definitely did not want to hear anymore.

“My dear! I've been looking for you!” Sachi came running towards me and clung to my left arm. “I haven't seen you the whole morning. Oh, how much I missed you!” 

Forcing my lips to curve a smile, I lightly tapped her hand. “Well, I'm here now.” 

“Ah, yes, I prepared lunch for you.” 

Now, I know why everything felt so wrong at this moment. I'm glad that I became aware of a big mistake that I was about to commit.

I didn't want it to be like this. I don't want to hold someone's hand whose warmth I didn't seek. Everytime I smile, I want to smile freely. I want to set free the pain in my chest that would pierce in every single beat it makes.

As these things flash before my eyes, I slowly understand the meaning behind Eugeo's words.

“My Prince! Lady Sachi!” A knight wearing his white and red uniform greeted, bending his body forward in respect.

“Eiji, what's going on?”

“Your presence is requested by the Council. You must come at this instant.” 

Sachi from the side grunted in annoyance, “Ugh! Great!”

However, I didn't listen to her. 

“I'm sorry, I have to go.” I removed her hands from my arm and followed Eiji to the throne room where I unexpectedly found foreign Knights; they were wearing crests that didn't belong to any of Aincrad’s noble families. 

I stood below my father's throne, right next to the arrogant Raios. I searched for Eugeo with my eyes but never found him. 

‘Visitors?’ I asked inwardly. 

Before us stood a Knight equipped in full armor washed in the shade of light purple with a full-faced helmet with decorations on top that were modeled after the wings of birds. Behind the knight was four other knights all dressed in white armor; akin to the Knight in light purple.

“Your majesty, King of Aincrad, allow me to appear before you.” She bowed politely at the King, placing her right hand at her chest.

“To what pleasure do I owe your being here in my Kingdom, Integrity Knight?” The King replied in a stern voice.

Standing upright before the King, the Integrity Knight answered. “I have been sent by the Queen Quinella of the Underworld as she wishes to deliver a message to you: “A desperate fugitive has escaped the Underworld and fled here in Aincrad. We seek your permission to search your Kingdom. Please take pleasure in the gifts I have sent you.”

The King turned his head to where the four knights carried gold, jewels, high class food, and fine garments. 

However, he didn’t want to listen to any more of this. “And do you think those gifts of yours will be enough to persuade me? I will not let any of you disperse throughout my Kingdom. Weren’t you going to search for any vulnerable territories to attack?” The King stood from his throne and looked at the Integrity Knights. “Go, and take your treasures with you. I’m not giving you anything that easily.”

I watched as the Integrity Knights left the room. It didn't feel right though. How could he reject them without even knowing the full details? All I wanted that moment was to run after them and inquire more about their real motivation.

***

The wooden doors of the castle shut as the Integrity Knights departed from the Kingdom. 

Exhausted for the day, the King decided to go back to his chambers. 

It was already past noon; a gentle breeze from the mountains was rustling the green leaves.

He took off his formal clothing and just wished to lie in his cozy bed. It was one of the rare occasions that he’d be able to spend time resting like this.

When he turned to his wide mattress, what he laid eyes on was unexpected. There in his plain white sheets laid a woman.

She was sleeping peacefully, her chest rising and falling with her calm breathing, and her silver hair was sprawled all over. She was beautiful, not to mention that she looked like a Goddess herself; enough to take his breath away. When he saw the couple stray locks on her face, the first movement his body was about to make was to shove it away and reveal her flawless face. Nevertheless, as his fingers were to touch her hair, the woman’s purple eyes flickered open. Their eyes met, but the King was unable to utter a single word.

The woman sat up, not leaving their gazes on each other. “You poor one…” she mumbled. Her voice was soft, angelic and comforting.

“P-Poor?!” The King stuttered, surprised by the woman’s words.

“That’s right. So very pitiful.” She smiled at him. “You’re like a withered, potted-flower.”

“A-A potted...flower? What are you…”

She gently, and swiftly slid herself off the bed, standing right behind the King. “And you know very well yourself...The things you crave...the things you need...and the things you want…”

“W-what?! What for?”

As he was about to turn his head around and face the woman, he felt a soft, warm body pressed on his back. 

“For  _ love… _ ” The woman whispered. Then, he felt her face draw closer to his as she continued in his ear, “Isn’t that right...Heathcliff?”

“W-wha— ‘ _ Love’ _ ?”

“That’s right. It's painful isn't it? To have the only person who loves you…die.” She chuckled lightly. “Not even your only son has the smallest love for you. You poor thing, no one loves you.”

“W-what are you talking about?! You're making it sound like I don't know anything about love!” The woman's words angered the King, raising his voice as he replied.

“Mm, yes, you poor one who doesn’t know what it is to be loved. You've only truly experienced it when you married the person you love. But what did they do? Your wife betrayed you…and she left. She's gone now.” She smirked, urging the King to turn around so that they are facing each other. “But I'm different, your majesty.”

“Quinella…” her name came out of his lips. As if he was intoxicated by the way she looked at him, the King gradually fell under her spell. “... _ love?”  _

“I can willingly love you. I'll give all my love to you.” She flirtatiously took his hand and placed it between the valley of her breasts as to where he could vividly feel her heart beating. “Do you want it?” 

“I...I…” The King's jaw gapped at the sight before him. Those crystal-like eyes he looked into was almost too alluring. It was pulling him nowhere but only closer to her. 

“Stop!” The King yelled, forcefully waking himself up from the enticement. 

“What are you doing here?! What are you trying to do?!” he pushed her away, letting her back fall on the bed as he unsheathed his sword and pointed it towards her. 

However, Quinella was no weakling just like what they perceived about women. She confidently chuckled and directed the tip of his sword away from her with her fingers as she sat down while her left hand supported her weight. 

“It's okay, you don't have to act tough.” She shoved his sword away and whispered. “You want my love, don’t you? After all, you have no one to love you…”

_ “But I can.” _

”And if you love me, I'll return it all. And the best part is: that I will only love  _ you. _ ”

“ _ O-only _ ... _ me _ ?”

At this point, the King was caught off guard once more and she took this chance to loosen his grip on his sword. 

A metallic clang resound through the whole room as his sword fell on the floor. The king lost his power and completely fell under her spell.

She held his hand and pulled him close to her.

“That's right...come to me.” 

Closing their gap, the King laid his head on her chest. His hands were placed on her back, rummaging it and eventually found its way under her clothing. But as soon as Quinella felt this, she jerked away from him. 

“However,” she said, placing her index finger on his lips. “You should first  _ prove _ your love to me. Pour out all your love to me.”

“What is it?” he replied in a monotone. 

“Well there's one thing…” Quinella invited. She whispered a few words in his ears before turning away, leaving the king alone in his chambers.

Everything just happened in a flash. He was undoubtedly dumb; that it turned a king into a puppet. Despite the interaction being so brief, the king had fallen completely under Quinella’s lies and her words administered in his sink deeply.

It didn’t take long before the message reached the council. And this time, the King was firm about this decision. No one could question the campaign, and it would take action as soon as possible.

Walking out of the council hall, Prince Kazuto returned to his room with Eugeo behind him.

“Eugeo, did you know any of this? Is it true?! Your Princess is here?!” he asked with the mixture of confusion and excitement.

The Blue Knight didn't expect any of this to come. Likewise, he was surprised by the announcement about the search for a certain person. 

_ Could it be that Aincrad is cooperating with the Underworld in the investigation?  _

He was present at the meeting with the King's advisers and he wasn't the only one who witnessed the slight change in behavior of the King regarding this matter; there was something unusual.

_ What is going on? Why would the King even want to cooperate with his rival?  _

“I-I…” Eugeo stuttered. Even though he has only been with Kazuto for two years, he trusted him with his life. 

Gathering himself once more, he took a deep breath before looking at Kazuto sternly.

“Yes, she's here.” He answered. “And I have a single favor to ask you.”

Eugeo knew that this was the right time to tell Kazuto the truth.

**_to be continued...._ **


	9. The First Conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when Asuna, Kazuto, Eugeo and Alice will finally meet face to face for the first time together? Will their real identities be revealed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the wait! Please enjoy and please share your thoughts about this chapter. We will be excited and happy to read them as they always motivate us to keep on writing! 🥰 If you guys found anything that should be improved, please let us know as well. I'm sure it will be a big help to our improvement. Well then, here is chapter 9!

_Violence, destruction, fire, death, blood. For centuries, warfare was the only sight humankind can find. The world was enveloped with darkness, and the hearts of each individual were inscribed with hatred. Living became a curse, and death became mercy._

_But with the deafening outcries of each kingdom, the silver lining of peace appeared._

_A hero once fought with a long, flowing black coat that nearly reached the floor, two deadly swords that had taken many lives, and an imposing black mask covering his face._

_He was called the Black Swordsman, and he brought peace to the land._

_Many had been wondering what the source of his power was; some have said that it was his years of training with the best swordsmen. Others have said that it was simply his determination and will to live that gave him victory._

_Whatever it was, his power had conquered all opposition and had brought peace upon the realm._

**_[Dark Territory_ Kingdom of Alfheim]_ **

“How long must I wait, Quinella?!” Oberon groaned, pacing back and forth in the wide balcony of the left wing of the castle. 

A table was placed in between him and the silver-haired queen, with a well-fermented, 50-year old bottle of wine on top.

Quinella chuckled, playing with the goblet in her hand, causing the wine inside to swirl; she then peered into it and saw her reflection. 

“Not too long…” she smirked, a dark aura gathering around her as she pondered about her expected victory. “I didn’t expect the ruler of such a great kingdom to be such a great fool.”

Oberon laughed hysterically, gulping down his wine and carelessly slamming it on the table with a deep _thump_. A broad smile appeared in his face as he lost himself in his wild, drunken fantasies.

“Oh, I can’t wait to taste her!” He exclaimed maniacally. 

Suddenly, his laughter was interrupted by the sound of the wooden door opening. 

“My Lord!” Oberon immediately got on his knees and bowed his head upon the entrance of the Dark Territory's Crowned King. He was wearing a dark, floor-length robe that matched the dark crown looped around his forehead and concealed his figure, and two wavy locks of golden hair fell at the sides of his face.

“Perfect timing. You should join us.” Quinella stood from her seat, faced the king and smiled at him.

“Listen Quinella, I hate playing with your games,” the King growled. “Not until the day you hand us your daughter will I truly put my trust on you. 

“Rest assured. The wedding will not be long in coming.” She gently placed her empty goblet on the glass table and walked closer to him. “Afterwards,” she whispered in his ear. “I will get what I want. With your army, I will take down Aincrad. We will rule the world together.”

She didn’t let the king reply and continued walking towards the exit of the room. Certain that her scheming would come to fruition, she went back to her Cathedral.

**_[Aincrad_ Prince’s Study Room]_ **

“Did you agree to it?” Eugeo inquired, watching the Prince pace back and forth before he flopped himself into one of the couches.

“Do I have any other choice? Raios is taking this as an opportunity to gain more of my Father’s favor and the people’s support.” The prince flopped onto the bed, let out a loud sigh, pulled himself up a bit, and rested his head on a palm while he ran a hand through his hair. 

“I don’t even understand! My Father always listens to his stupid advisers, but right now, he’s acting strange…he’s never been so single-minded about anything…”

“ _She_ must have something to do with this.” Eugeo mumbled, catching Kazuto’s attention.

“She?” asked Kazuto.

“The Queen... The Princess ran away from an arranged marriage. The Queen will do everything to get what she wants. She is a clever queen; we don't know what she's done this time.”

Thoroughly disturbed, Kazuto absentmindedly fixed his sitting position as he pondered deeply. 

“You’re right, even if the search ends and we find the Princess, there will be no point. The Princess has nothing to do with Aincrad…The council wasn’t a part of this...they would never agree…” 

His voice trailed off as he sank into his thoughts and tried to evaluate every suggestion and course of action conceived by his mind. 

“Eugeo, did you know any of this? Is it true? Your princess is here?!” he lifted his head to see his flaxen-haired friend wearing a disturbed look on his face. “Is it true? Your Princess is here?”

Eugeo wanted to protect both of his friends by keeping their identities hidden, but their current situation opposed this.

“Yes, she’s here, and I have a single favor to ask you.”

Granting Eugeo's request was undoubtedly treason against his own Kingdom. He could be killed, banished or tortured, but the prince didn't heed the consequences. He wanted to make things right—and this was the foundation of his decisions. 

Without a second thought, he put on a determined look, and replied, “I will lead a scouting party in the outskirts of the fifth district and post there for a few days or week. What can I do to help?”

Eugeo knew the risks of his decision, but he trusted his comrade more than anyone else. 

“Relieve me of my duties for the operation. I will tag along, but for different purposes,” he requested.

Kazuto instantly discerned his intentions; he knew that Eugeo would do anything to protect the Princess of the Underworld, even if he had to put his life on the line. The Prince knew very well of that, and he couldn’t just leave him alone to do whatever he wanted to. Eugeo was his friend; his first real friend. 

Banishing the thoughts from his head, the Prince’s serious visage turned into a goofy grin as he patted on Eugeo’s shoulder.

“It’s alright, Eugeo. You can do it!” He gave him a thumbs-up and exclaimed cheerfully, giving him the best smile he could muster at that moment. “Do your best!” 

Eugeo was scared; it would be surprising if he wasn't. If the plan failed, they would have to face consequences even worse than death. They would be charged with treason, Eugeo and Asuna might be sent back to the Underworld, and Kazuto would immediately lose his birthright as Prince. But with a few words of encouragement from his friend, Eugeo felt like a heavy burden had just been taken from his shoulders.

“Yeah, I will. Thanks, Kazuto,” he smiled back at him. He wasn’t the only one at risk; Kazuto was putting his life on the line to help him. “I really mean it.”

“I will always do what I think is right.”

After sharing a determined look, the two proceed with the plan.

**_[District 99_ Dicey Cafe]_ **

It was around midnight. Silence filled the room as Alice tried to process what she had just been told.

“Alice…” Eugeo walked closer to her. He could see tears glistening in the corners of her worried eyes as she avoided his gaze.

Alice leaned on the wall, arms crossed in front of her, trying to nudge Eugeo’s hand off of her shoulder.

“You lied to me,” she protested. “All these years, you were lying-”

“I just wanted to protect you!” Eugeo cut her off. “I didn’t want to burden you with the secret, it was too risky! I was….I was scared if I couldn’t protect you…Alice, I don’t want to lose you.” He tried to caress her arms, but Alice moved again, so he missed. 

After a long moment, Alice finally looked up to meet his emerald orbs with her sapphire ones. As she gazed into him, she noticed an overwhelming torrent of emotions that was about to break loose.

There was determination, sincerity, bravery, but there was also fear, concern, and doubt. Alice placed a hand on her throat, easing it; she could barely utter a single word. 

It was never easy. She realized that there were countless times where Eugeo always wanted to tell her the truth but he didn’t, all for her sake; he chose to protect her. He had been carrying the heavy guilt for a long time now. 

Words had failed once more, so Alice released her crossed arms and wrapped them around Eugeo’s neck. As she pulled him closer to her, they pressed against each other, and she heard Eugeo let out a relieved sigh.

“All this time, I cried for and pitied myself because I wasn’t able to keep my family’s name, being replaced with another Knight…b-but…but now…I’m really glad it was you.”

Eugeo reciprocated the embrace and tightened his hand around Alice’s waist while the other gently stroked the back of her head as she sobbed against his chest. 

“I promise you that one day, you’ll be able to freely take up your sword without a trace of fear in your heart. You’re a strong person, Alice, and eventually, I’ll surely return this knighthood to you so that you can serve your prince.”

He felt Alice nod in his hold until she pulled away to look at him. 

“Asuna…” Alice said in concern. “What should we do?” 

“The Prince will help us. We’re leaving in the morning.”

 _The Prince?_ Alice thought. Her breathing suddenly became faster and Eugeo was quick to notice this.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Will I meet him? Eugeo, I don’t know if I can face him. It’s humiliating, embarrassing…” 

“Hey, it’s okay, it’s okay.” Eugeo smiled at her sweetly and cooed at her, rubbing his thumb on her reddened cheeks. “It’ll be fine, I’ll be here.”  
  


Hearing about who Eugeo really was in Aincrad surprised Asuna, but she recovered quickly, playfully accusing Eugeo of betraying her, easing the tense atmosphere of the room.

They left early in the next morning, after telling Agil and Kathy about their abrupt ‘vacation.’ The couple thankfully agreed, saying that a break once in a while is healthy for the girls.

In the baggage train, two ladies were snuggled up. For the first few hours, they were stuck between sacks of wheat (and some salt-cured meat), but thankfully, after their first stop, they were able to secretly transfer to Knight Eugeo’s personal carriage.

With the Prince taking the lead, things might go the way they planned.

“I was wondering, not a single soldier has seen the Princess’ face, and there are thousands of maidens in Aincrad. How will they find her?” Alice inquired, taking both Asuna and Eugeo’s attention.

“It’s probably the crest…” Asuna murmured.

“Crest?”

Asuna pulled her tunic down just enough to show the skin below her right shoulder. A few millimeters below Asuna’s collarbone, Alice saw a small cross symbol printed on her skin.

“I have the Kingdom’s crest printed on my body. I don’t know where I got it, no one ever told me.” Asuna informed.

The journey went on for two days before they reached the fifth district. Eugeo said that he and the Prince knew someone who could help them, and that Alice and Asuna would stay with them until the search finished. 

The night of their arrival, Eugeo took the girls to a big, comfortable-looking, stone brick manor that was provided for the Prince. The rest of the soldiers would start searching throughout the whole district. 

The night fell upon them when Eugeo and two of his companies were welcomed into the outpost. Upon entering, a man with a huge grin was found waiting for them. With the crown in his head, and the royal clothing, there was no mistaking him for anyone else.

Alice was dumbstruck. The Prince, the one whom she should have been serving was right in front of—

“Yo!” he opened his arms wide. “I am the price of Aincrad! Bow before me!” 

The man dressed in royalty approached the ladies and instantly took Alice’s hand, shaking it vigorously, before proceeding to shake Asuna’s, but after taking a good look at her face, he jerked backwards. He fixed his stance, cleared his throat and bowed low.

“H-Hello! It’s nice to meet you. I’m 24 and looking for a girl-”

Because of his current posture, the crown in his head loosened up, but Eugeo’s fast reflexes caught it before it could fall to the floor.

He shot a glare at the man, almost punching him, but instead, he scoffed. “Nice dress up, Klein. Where’s Kazuto?”

“Aww, man! At this rate, I’ll never get a girlfriend, and it’s going to be your fault!” He pointed at Eugeo with furrowed eyebrows.

“Okay, stop that, you’ve frightened them.” Eugeo was referring to both Asuna and Alice who looked like they had just lost their souls a second ago.

The brownish-haired man with a scruffy little beard chuckled and introduced himself properly.

He then guided them to a room. As Eugeo opened the door, the cold night air welcomed them. In the dim light, they were able to point out a person facing the wide, open balcony.

His raven locks swayed gently with the breeze and the long, black coat draped over his shoulders. His hands were placed in both of his pockets when he slowly turned around to face his guest.

He smiled when he saw the familiar blonde, “It’s nice to see you again, Alice.” 

“W-What are you…” Alice's mouth slowly drops open in disbelief.

When the familiar onyx eyes met hers, she froze in an instant, gasping sharply. Her eyes widened for a second, and she almost jumped, but she recovered in time.

“Kirito?” 

This was the prince, the heir of the royal blood whom her lineage pledged to serve for generations. Her body started to tremble as she fell on her knees, fist pressed against her chest, lowering herself in respect.

“Your highness.” 

Despite her utter shock, Asuna immediately imitated Alice's actions, bowing before the Crowned Prince. Her body became numb and mind could barely process the presence before her. 

_Kirito and Prince Kazuto…are the same person?!_ Asuna's widened eyes darted towards the floor and her distressingly loud heartbeat was all she could hear. Oh, how small the world was. 

Kazuto turned his eyes to the maiden next to Alice, her chestnut-hair falling over her back making his heart flutter. Sudden dread overtook him, and he took a step backwards. For a second, he forgot how to breathe as he let her name escape his lips. 

“A-Asuna…”

Silence invaded the whole room. Eugeo who was calmly standing in the corner, was thunderstruck at how casually Kazuto addressed Asuna, as if had been friends with her for a long time.

Alice was still immobilized, stunned by the prince's presence and the discovery of Kirito's real identity. 

Asuna prayed for the earth to swallow her up and consume her immediately. Her face burned with embarrassment as she shut her eyes tightly, pleading for her disappearance. 

Kazuto knew that he'd eventually meet the Princess of the Underworld on this trip, but this is beyond his expectations. The image of her flustered face and the sounds of her insults immediately flashed through his mind. Who could predict that such a girl was the heiress to the crown of the Underworld? He gradually saw the pieces coming together, especially how confident she was in carrying a weapon. 

The silence was cut off by Asuna’s shaking voice. “Your grace, I am truly thankful for your kindness. As a knight, I humbly could not repay all the deeds you showed us, especially to our Princess.”

 _The Princess?!_ Surprised, Eugeo and Alice slowly turned to Asuna with a questioning look.

“Alice?!” Kazuto gasped, his eyebrows rising and eyes widening.

Alice, who is still in the midst of recovery, looked at Asuna with her twitching eyebrows. After exchanging looks, she lifted her face and slowly tried to look at the Prince.

However, Kazuto shook his head and smiled. “It’s okay. It surprised me, but it’s the same for me. Who could have known after all this time that you were the Princess?”

“Y-Your majesty, i-it’s not-” Before Alice could argue, standing from her position, Kazuto placed his right hand on his chest and bent forward. The Prince paying respect to her was too overwhelming and a slight guilt pierced through her chest.

“It’s also an honor to finally meet you, your highness.” His soft voice brought Asuna’s breathing to calm down, and she watched him as his lips curved beautifully. She was relieved at how the Prince was able to buy her lie so easily.

“However,” Kazuto continued. “I don’t want things to change between all of us. I want them to stay the way they are. Well, if you agree with it.”

“I absolutely agree with you.” The tense that built up in Alice faded and her anxious face was replaced with a relieved smile. She shook the worries in her head and walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Well then, thanks for the save, Kirito!” 

Both Alice and Kazuto let out a chuckle while Asuna sighed in relief. 

“Kazu,” Eugeo voiced out. Glancing at Asuna before returning his look at the Prince. “How did you know Asuna?”

Kazuto flinched, his cheeks warmed up, he let out a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head. “W-well….”

“I-it's not what you think! We accidentally crossed paths!” Asuna exclaimed.

“R-right. I saved her when she was about to ki—”

“I wasn't killing myself—”

“You know what? You're really bad at lying—”

“And you're still the same jerk as before! You perverted—” But as soon as Asuna realized whom she was addressing, she gasped and covered her lips. 

“Y-your grace I’m sorry, I...” she lowered herself once more, embarrassed at her actions.

“N-no, I understand. I told you, right? Not because you know who I truly am now that you'll change the way you treat me.” The prince averted his eyes sideways, avoiding to look at Asuna and unknowingly scratched his cheek with his index finger. 

Brief silence fell for the following seconds. Asuna, who was looking down, bit her lip in embarrassment, face beet-red.

Eugeo and Alice, who had witnessed the small argument, were looking back and forth at both Asuna and Kazuto with suspicion. 

“J-just get up.” Kazuto broke the silence and walked towards Asuna, offering him his hand. 

Asuna was reluctant at first but then she gladly took his hand. They were never able to look at each other; both heartbeats speeding up from the feeling of each other's hand. 

When Asuna rose up, she instantly let go of his hand and silence filled the whole room once more, and a fog of awkwardness descended upon them.

Until Eugeo cleared his throat, causing everyone to look at him. 

“I think I should lead these girls to their rooms,” he smiled. 

After saying good-bye, Alice and Asuna walked out of the room and before Eugeo closed the door behind him, he glared at Kazuto for the last time. “I'll be back.”

Alice and Asuna occupied a room next to each other and Eugeo left to give them time to settle themselves in.

He raced back to Kazuto's office, eyebrows furrowed as he opened the door. 

“Okay, what was that?” he asked.

The prince, sitting on his chair and scribbling on some papers on his desk, lifted his head to see Eugeo but immediately returned to face the papers again.

“She was lying. I know Alice, and her being the Princess wouldn’t make sense…” he mumbled. He chuckled a bit, recalling Asuna's reaction. “...she must be _so_ embarrassed…”

“I saw the way you look at her.”

Eugeo's statement caused Kazuto to jolt. “W-what are you talking about?”

“And _your_ face was extremely red.” Eugeo smirked. “Now tell me Kazuto, you _'met'_ someone who changed your mind about your marriage.” 

Kazuto choked, a small sound escaping his throat as he was lost in words. With a wry, nervous, chuckle, he scratched the back of his head. “Now that you mention it, I forgot the whole thing about the wedding…”

Eugeo sat on a chair in front of Kazuto's table and put on the smile of a cat that had stolen the cream. “So, care to tell me a story?”

**_[Asuna's Room]_ **

“I saw that.” Alice's voice appeared. The blonde entered Asuna's room and after shutting the door closed, and crossed her arms in front.

“You saw nothing.” Asuna continued folding her clothes on the bed. 

“Don't tell me… Was Kirito the one who saved you from that storm?”

Asuna shrieked and covered her ears while she shut her eyes tightly. “ _Kyaaa!_ Please, I don't want to remember any of that!” 

Alice couldn't help but laugh at her best friend's reaction. “Oh, Asuna. I can read you so easily.”

“Alice, stop that already!”

Alice chuckled again, “No wonder I became the Princess of the Underworld in a mere five seconds.” 

“Alice! Stop!!” 

***

The manor was on a small hill, surrounded by a forest. Upon seeing the certain raven-haired young man staring at his reflection at the stream down the slope, Asuna raced towards him.

“Fight me,” she said, taking the boy's attention as he turned to face her. 

“Now?” 

“J-just fight me!” Asuna exclaimed. “I just can’t take it anymore! Being embarrassed and all!” She then placed her hand on her chest and her voice suddenly calmed down. Her cheeks reddened and averted her eyes sideways as she stuttered. “I-I don’t understand...T-there’s this uneasy feeling w-whenever y-you...y-you….Nevermind! I just have to defeat you! You still owe me a duel, remember?” 

Kazuto was surprised at what Asuna was about to say. He smiled and sighed, replying “Alright then, let's settle this.”

***

There were hardly any suitable areas within the forest. Both Asuna and Kazuto had been wandering around, looking for a better place to draw out their swords but decided to just start the duel despite the small space with Kazuto saying that the whole place was filled with trees and boulders.

“Alright, Asuna. Show me what you got!” Kazuto drew out his sword, the sound of metal sliding from its scabbard was music to his ears. 

Asuna held her sword in front of her, gripping tightly at the handle. “Here I go!” 

She screamed in vigor before dashing towards her opponent. Kazuto instantly blocked her sword. Asuna attempted to overwhelm Kazuto with a barrage of fast thrusts, and the clashing resounded throughout the forest.

“ _Hyaaa!_ ” Asuna gathered all her strength, pointed her sword towards Kazuto and dash once more. However, before she could reach him, she tripped on a loose stone, causing her to loosen the grip on the sword as she fell towards Kazuto. 

Kazuto immediately reacted. He let go of his sword and attempted to catch her. Asuna's weight landed on him, but the impact was so strong that Kazuto lost his balance and fell. They both rolled down another slope with Kazuto securing Asuna in his hold. His right hand held the back of her head while the left was wrapped around her waist and Asuna buried her face on Kazuto's chest.

The fall ended with Asuna on top and she slowly pulled himself off of him. Her eyes widened, she gasped at the sight before her. 

“Kirito!” she shook him, but there was no response. 

Asuna's shaking hands tore a portion of her skirt's hem and placed it on his bleeding forehead. 

“Wake up, Kirito!” she panicked, calling him again while frantically shaking his body.

Tears were starting to form in her eyes as she heard a small groan. 

“K-Kirito?” Asuna sighed in relief. “Don't move yet, you're bleeding.”

But instead, Kazuto brought his hand to his forehead and weakly sat up with Asuna's assistance. Seeing Asuna's extremely worried face, he tried to smile at her. 

“You dummy! Don't scare me like that!” she instantly pulled him into a hug and the fabric of Kazuto's clothes moistened with her tears.

“I'm fine. Just a little scratch,” he chuckled, bringing his hand to touch his forehead before Asuna stopped him. 

“We need to wash that.” Asuna pulled away from him, cheeks reddened from crying. But when he looked at the unfamiliar surroundings, worry welled up in her again. 

“W-Where are we?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_**to be continued....** _


	10. Deep in the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost in the middle of nowhere, Kazuto and Asuna discovered something undexpected that will lead them to another challenge.

**_[Fifth District_ Prince’s Mansion]_ **

The fifth district is one of the outer districts of Aincrad. It was a large rural village located in a vast woodland. The main village was surrounded by thick forest, and a small church was built within it. The mansion, though, was not far from it.

Alice examined the last room of the house, but just like the rest of the rooms they searched in, she found it empty. To report her findings, she ran back to the living room, where she met Eugeo halfway. 

Panting, Alice asked worriedly, “Did you find anything?”

Eugeo shook his head. Their worried gazes turned to the glass window, seeing that dusk had already filled the whole place. “It’s getting dark,” Eugeo said. “We should look for them.”

_ Where could they be at this hour? _ He thought.  _ Are they together? But why?  _ Several thoughts were running through his head, but he decided to save it for when they’d soon find both Kazuto and Asuna.

“From the view upstairs, I could see Kirito by the stream-” Alice announced but halted her words as her eyes widened at a sudden thought.

“Alice, what’s wrong?” Eugeo asked in concern, noticing the look on his partner’s face.

Alice remained silent but instead turned her head to the opposite window where the stream she referred to was located. “Could they be…” her voice suddenly trailed off when she was interrupted by the sound of carriages approaching. They weren't expecting anyone at this time, but could it also be the prince they were searching for the past few hours?

Both ran towards the massive, wooden front door, eyes immediately gazed towards the man who set foot on the ground. To their dismay, they saw Raios walking towards them with a grin on his face, slicking back his long, blond, wavy hair.

“I've come to see my beloved cousin, the royal prince, if I may.” He announced proudly. 

Eugeo and Alice bowed their heads in respect before Eugeo quickly rose. “Forgive me, but the Prince is currently attending to an important duty and wishes no distractions.” 

“Oh,” the visitor scoffed. “How cold-hearted of him.” 

“I mean no offense Lord Raios, but aren't you supposed to be at your post? Is there something we should be worried about with this abrupt visit?” Eugeo asked.

Raios didn't heed any of his words, his grin turned into a scowl as he walked past Eugeo—slightly bumping him with his shoulders.

“I don't know how important this Selection is for Kazuto, but for me, as long as I become king, the end justifies the means.” He slightly turned his head to get a glimpse of Eugeo over his shoulder, who was wearing a perplexed look.

“Eugeo, have you heard about the Kobold Lord?” Raios sighed, his lips curved into a small smile before fully turning to Eugeo. “Rumors say it lives around here. A great beast whom no one was able to defeat. But I wonder, what if the great Lord Raios can?” 

Eugeo retorted. “This is the Prince's district—”

“Silence!” Raios cuts him off, voice rising in irritation. “Kazuto! Where are you?!” he shouted. 

However, there was no sign of response from the Prince. 

Raios chuckled as he came into conclusion. “That bastard is not doing any of his  _ duties _ .”

Eugeo didn't approve of his disrespectful intrusion and approached Raios with his fist clenching in anger.

“Raios! I told you—” A sudden force caught Eugeo off guard and hit his nape. The prince’s attending guards attempted to assist him but with a single “Stop! _ ” _ from Raios, they stopped.

Alice began to tremble in fear. “Eugeo!” she screamed and ran towards the flaxen-haired boy lying on the ground, but before she could reach him, Raios slapped her away. 

“Shut up, woman!” 

Alice was immediately held back by two guards. She was about to scream for his name once more, but no voice escaped her throat. Her body froze as fear took over. 

Without the blue sword that was usually buckled on his waist, Eugeo is defenseless. He forced himself to stay awake despite the extreme pain in his head and mustered a consciousness to utter a word. “A-Alice…”

Two of Raios' escorts had nearly knocked him out, and when he was about to stand up, another guard hit Eugeo’s head with the pommel of his sword, leaving him completely unconscious and vulnerable.

They were outnumbered, but it wasn't the only problem. Without the prince around, Raios was the one with the highest rank. 

**_[Fifth District’s Forest]_ **

“Kirito, are you sure this is the way? We've been walking for hours and we are only getting further!” Asuna complained, massaging her legs as she sat on a boulder. 

“I'm sure of it. Just a little closer.” Kazuto urged Asuna to continue walking, with him leading the way. 

As the skies got darker, the forest kept getting deeper. They could hear the sound of wolves howling, several bushes rustling, and even the noise of a strange animal running.

Asuna held both her arms across her chest and rubbed them nervously. “K-Kirito, it's getting dark,” she said.

“We should stop,” Kazuto suggested, turning to face Asuna.

“S-stop? What do you mean? We should get out of here as soon as possible!” 

“But you also don't want to encounter  _ it _ , do you?” His voice took on a more serious tone. Looking around, he then continued, “It was an old story, but people believed it to be true.”

Asuna shuddered. She clenched her arms tightly, squeezing them in front of her chest as she stuttered. “W-what do you m-mean,  _ it _ ? W-what is going on?!”

Kazuto began collecting dry woods found on the ground with Asuna following him behind, begging him to explain the possible danger they could be in. 

“A monster,” Kazuto finally answered. 

Asuna gulped. “W-what is it like?”

Kazuto began working to make a fire. “It is a monster that devours every fleshly being...but his favorite prey are humans.” 

“We don't have our swords.” 

“I know, but this fire will keep us safe.” 

The two of them sat next to each other under a large tree, listening to the sound of the fire cracking.

“I'm sorry…” Asuna cuts off the silence. “It was my fault…Eugeo and Alice must be worried.”

Kazuto chuckled, closing his eyes as he leaned his head on the tree behind him. “It was a good fight.”

“Yeah, it was.” Asuna formed a small smile as she recalled the duel and subconsciously followed Kazuto's actions when her smile turned into a frown.  "You are the prince, and you must be pretty busy; at this hour, you would probably have an important meeting or some other responsibility to attend to, but because of my arrogance, here you are, stuck in the middle of nowhere.” 

“I said it was a good fight,” he insisted, before exhaling loudly and continuing, “The reason you found me in that stream was because I've been having a lot of thoughts I could hardly get rid of. The castle, my father, this search, everything is starting to eat me up. And then you came, asking me to fight you,” he chuckled lightly and turned to face Asuna. “Sparring with you momentarily freed me from the anxiety and I wouldn't want it any other way, s-so….thank you.” 

The unexpected response caused heat to rise in Asuna’s face. She tried to hide it by immediately turning away from him. “T-too bad we didn’t get to see who really wins.”

Kazuto chuckled and decided to stay silent. 

“K-Kirito, why did you do it?” the question came out of her mouth all of a sudden, catching Kazuto’s attention in an instant and causing him to turn his head and look at her. Asuna had that same question replay in her head countless times ever since she had learned about his real identity. “Why do you sneak out, act like a commoner, get along with ordinary people…did you hate being a prince that much?”

Kazuto was surprised by the question, eyes widening and lips slightly gaping. “I-I..” he tried to search for words and pondered where he’d begin with but his throat dried and his voice barely came out of his mouth.

That’s when Asuna realized what she was doing. “I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to pry. I-I was-”

“I liked it outside,” Kazuto interrupted. “I was always taught to be brave, fearless and not to show weakness. I was always ordered to follow the book to the letter, and listen to what the advisers said. They treated me differently. And so, I became someone I wasn’t. But the outside was different…”

Asuna listened carefully to Kazuto's words as it reminded her of the ambiance back in the towering cathedral, which was almost identical to that of a prison. Although it had a hundred floors of intricate, beautiful scenery, Asuna thought it was home. However, her perception changed when she saw the outside world with her own eyes. She just realized how it was gray and voided; despite it being surrounded by the thick, marble walls, it was cold. 

“Everytime I sneaked out of the Palace, I didn’t do it so I could pretend to be someone else. I did it so I can become myself.” Kazuto smiled at her.

Asuna was  touched by his words. She was about to open her mouth to say something, but the sound of strange, muffled voices frightened her, causing her to jump in terror. Before she could release a shriek, Kazuto hurriedly covered her mouth with his hand. 

“Something is approaching us. Be quiet.” Kazuto said as he slowly released Asuna from his hold.

Asuna nodded and unknowingly clenched on Kazuto’s coat. They stood still for several seconds only to notice the noise fading.

“K-Kirito...i-it must be...it must be a g-g-gho-” Asuna began to tremble as she pressed her hands to her ears and squeezed her eyes shut.

“Shh!” Kazuto gestured to her to remain silent as he tried to peer into the direction where the strange sound was coming from. From a distance, he could see a small light moving. He narrowed his eyes and heightened his hearing. Putting the pieces together, Kazuto finally realized what it was. “Don’t tell me…” he immediately walked closer to the tiny lights with Asuna cautiously following behind.

“K-Kirito! What are you…” Asuna’s voice trailed off as soon as her eyes landed on the same thing Kazuto’s eyes were on.

Asuna could point out a small wooden gate, and beyond that, she could see the roofs of several houses. The light Kazuto saw were the torches on both sides of the gates, and the sound was coming from the people!

“A village?” she muttered. 

Kazuto had a surprised look on his face. “How?” he asked inwardly. In spite of his bewilderment, he didn’t waste any more time and grabbed Asuna’s hand before both of them rushed towards the gates.

When they got closer, they noticed the thick-concrete wall surrounding the village. The guards whom they encountered were stunned at first, but when Kazuto tried to explain the situation, the village chief let them in. 

The village was small, and only around fifty families were residing in it, but the place was lively. At the center of the village, the people gathered together to have a small feast. The chief was generous and welcomed both Kazuto and Asuna. They were given food, and the people were friendly towards their guests.

While sitting at the tail of the table with Asuna on his right, Kazuto explained how they accidentally fell from a hill and were walking for hours for a detour and ended up stranded in the middle of nowhere. The villagers were surprised at his revelation leaving Asuna and Kazuto perplexed.

They turned to the chief who was sitting at the head of the table, searching for answers. The chief nodded and began his story. “It wasn’t a long time ago. A little like ten years ago...” During the pause, silence filled the place only to hear the sound of the cracking fire and the rustle of the leaves before the chief continued. “Our village was once large and abundant before we became isolated from the main village. We had a very good hunting ground, and our crops were bountiful, unlike what we have right now. We used to trade in the central city and supply good meat, but gradually, we disappeared from the map…”

Everyone listened carefully. Children snuggled closer to their parents as the story went on. “We call it Illfang, the Kobold Lord. He claimed our hunting grounds, destroyed our crops, and worst, killed anyone who tried to escape the village. Ever since then, we lost contact from the outside.”

Kazuto’s eyes widened at the news. The rumors were true after all! Sure, he has studied about the fifth district right after taking the assignment, but neither his books nor his reports mentioned anything about the savage beast.

“We couldn’t do anything. Even if we asked for help, no one would believe us. The world has forgotten about this village.”

As a Prince, Kazuto was very upset at how the kingdom wasn’t able to do anything. He cursed under his breath as he was saddened at the people’s terror. Some of these children weren’t able to step out into the real world; their freedom was taken away from them.

“I can help.” The Prince blurted, taking everyone’s attention. However, the chief didn’t seem to believe him. They didn’t appear to have knowledge about the real happenings outside the village. Therefore, they didn’t recognize who the person they were talking to really was.

“Kazuto, you understand, don’t you?” Chief Diavel inquired. “Once you come here, you can never leave. Both of you.” 

A small gasp escaped Asuna’s lips, her mind trying to process the information about the possibility of having to stay there forever. “There must be a way…” she muttered.

Strong emotions of both anger and pity, Kazuto stood from where he was and sternly faced the chief. “Asuna is right. There must be a way. If we know enough about this beast, we will be able to  _ defeat  _ it!” 

The villagers were surprised at Kazuto’s words and soon started laughing at his statement. Was it even possible to defeat it?

Suddenly, a loud, hysterical laugh stood out from the crowd. “You? Going to defeat it? That’s the funniest joke I’ve ever heard!” Kazuto turned to the young man who had pale-brown hair. “I doubt that you can even handle a sword!” He continued laughing.

Kazuto was irritated at the man’s behavior and was about to approach him before Asuna stopped him. “Kirito, calm down,” she whispered to him.

“Zink! That’s enough.” Chief Diavel glared at the man.

If it wasn’t for Asuna stopping him, he would've ignored the warning and retorted with an insult and a challenge to a duel. But as Asuna held him, he controlled himself from doing so and instead turned to the chieftain. 

“We are greatly thankful for your generosity as well as the villagers’, but I am afraid that we will have to leave first thing in the morning.” Kazuto announced.

The villagers who were listening gasped at Kazuto’s words, chuckling at how absurd he sounded. The chieftain, however, didn't insist on them staying any longer. 

Later than night, Kazuto and Asuna were guided into two separate rooms. Asuna was truly concerned about their current state of difficulty, but what she was more worried about was Kazuto. She knew he wanted to help. She knew he wanted to remove the threat of the people’s freedom and let them live a happy, secure life, but would he be able to do it when no one believes him?

She rolled to the other side of her mattress as her thoughts stopped her from sleeping. Asuna decided to get up and slowly sneak out of the house. As she looked around, she noticed a familiar figure sitting in front of the burning fire located at the center of the village. 

“Can’t sleep?” she said as she approached the figure.

Without turning his head to face Asuna, he blurted. “No one was able to leave since 10 years ago; that’s why no one was able to ask for help. I will lead a regiment to take this beast down.”

Asuna sat beside him and followed his gaze towards the fire. “They were mocking you,” she said.

“I know. But it’s not their fault. They lost hope, and some are too scared to even risk a fight. I don’t know what this beast is like, but according to what they said, it’d be hard to leave without being at risk. I could die.”

The last part brought Asuna the same realization, and she turned to him. “What will you do about it?”

“Although they live in a remote territory, they are still Aincrad’s people and it’s my job to protect them. I want to set them free. I want them to live.”

A brief silence followed before Kazuto turned to face Asuna, and when his onyx orbs met her glistening hazel ones, he asked in a low voice. “How about you? If you were in my shoes, what would you do?”

“I-I…” Asuna looked away from him and darted her eyes to the fire once more. “The world is a cruel place. You are valuable when they’ll have the advantage of having you by their side, but if you don’t matter that much anymore, they’ll throw you away like you’re nothing. But I didn’t see it that way. The world has a lot of beautiful things, but just like a child, it seeks warmth. It needs to be gently enveloped with kindness, courage, and love. So, if I have the power to protect this village, and if you’re asking me what I’d do about it,” She then turned to him and smiled, “I’d say, I’d do the same!” She let out a contented sigh and returned gazed back to the fire. “I want to protect them too.”

Kazuto became incapable of uttering a single word as his eyes widened in realization. With Asuna’s words, he now understood the meaning behind his emotions. Every now and then, he would ask himself, “what am I truly fighting for?”, and Asuna’s words gave him the answer to these questions.

_ ‘But just like a child, it seeks warmth’  _

A smile escaped his lips. “ _ Why didn’t I see that?” _ He thought inwardly as he clasped his hands together.

Silence fell upon them before Asuna took a deep breath and raised her head to gaze upon the starry night sky. “You are the Prince, and yet, you showed kindness to them despite them not knowing the fact.”

Kazuto chuckled, not really knowing the significance behind those words before Asuna turned to him. “I think you’re going to be a great king someday, your highness.”

That moment, that exact moment, time froze. A new sensation of warmth welled up in Kazuto’s chest, and he couldn’t explain what it was, but it felt very comforting, and he didn’t want it to go away. Asuna had just touched his heart; he was sure of that. He looked into her eyes and those pair of hazel eyes unexplainably made his heart race. He had a strong desire to be drawn closer to her, seeking more warmth than he was feeling in his chest. 

“Asuna…” his quivering lips moved slowly. Kazuto’s eyes trailed from Asuna’s face until it stopped at her right shoulder. He slowly reached out his hand until it touched the fabric of Asuna’s clothes and with his thumb, he moved the cloth to just enough to reveal the skin just below her collarbone. His eyes fixed on the cross symbol. 

“You’ll be a great Queen too, someday.” 

Asuna remained silent for a moment before speaking in a low voice. “You knew all this time, didn't you?”

The prince fixed Asuna's clothes and withdrew his hand.  _ I found you!  _ He whispered inwardly.

“I'm sorry, I lied,” said Asuna. “You're Eugeo's friend, that's why you helped me. I am truly grateful for it and someday, I want to repay all the kindness you've shown.” 

“That would be unnecessary,” Kazuto smiled. “But if that's what you wanted, then I'll gladly take it as an honor, Princess.” 

Early the next morning, the villagers were gathered at the gates. Asuna would be staying for the time being, but Kazuto will be released as per his request. He only had an old copper sword as his weapon. Asuna was undoubtedly scared, but Kazuto reassured her that he'd be back in no time. 

A small portion of the gate was opened for Kazuto. He tightened the grip on his weapon and took a step closer before he felt a tug on his coat. He turned around to see a chestnut-haired girl. 

"Come back safe," she said in a low voice that only the two of them could hear. 

"Of course," he answered. "I still owe you a duel, after all."

"I'll be waiting, then." 

Kazuto gave her a determined look before nodding sternly. Asuna, although hesitant, slowly let go of him. Kazuto walked closer to the huge doors until he was fully out. For the last time, he turned to give Asuna one last look before the doors behind him made a heavy clang as the rusty gate  _ boom _ of resounding finality; it was not unlike a gong that was signaling the start of a battle.

Kazuto took a deep breath as he unsheathed the sword, prepared to face the challenge in front of him.

**_to be continued...._ **


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, guys!

The atmosphere of the forest wasn’t new to me; I regularly hunted, trained, and sometimes participated in patrols. There, however, a special group of soldiers consistently accompanied me along, and the  _ Elucidator _ was always buckled on my left hip. However, right now, as I stepped deeper into the area covered by trees, everything around me was dead-silent. There was no one to watch my back, and the sword I had in hand was nothing but an old copper blade found in the old storage room.

They said the beast was a fast, savage killer. For years, it had been feared by many of the residents of the unfortunately-situated village. Located in the middle of the forest, the beast’s attacks could not be predicted, and neither could the beast be chased or hunted down. Countless lives had been cut short, for the furious beast was unbeatable. And yet here I was, standing alone, assuming that I could defeat it with what I had. 

The minor injury in my head was treated at the village, though it still tingled a little. It was bearable now, so it shouldn’t prove to be a hindrance.

True, I would lose the battle, but on the contrary, I didn’t plan on  _ fighting _ it. If I dodged his attacks until I enter a safe area, I might be able to escape.

A gentle wind blew, swaying the ends of my hair as it walked past me. I took a deep breath and continued walking, constantly scanning my surroundings.

I might have walked for an hour or two, but I never noticed anything strange, until I heard a loud  _ roar _ close to where I was standing.

Instantly, I held the sword right in front of me as my eyes alternately looked on both left and right. I would be lying if I say I’m not afraid, instead, I could feel the trembling in my hands as I gripped the sword harder. 

Heavy footsteps slowly  _ thudded _ on the ground as I heard it get closer and closer to me.

A big droplet of sweat rolled from my temple to my chin as I gritted my teeth and looked at the source of the noise.

_ What is THAT!? It’s HUGE! _

The beast was huge. It was around five times as tall as me, its girth around four times my height. Its fur was red, and there were two stripes that were just a shade darker than the sky going down on both sides of its neck. Its long tail that was half as long as itself swished out from behind it, and that thudding I heard from earlier was being made by muscular legs that were twice as tall as I was.

Its rather small arms (compared to the rest of its body) held a wooden buckler and a  _ huge _ axe; I definitely would  _ not _ survive a hit from either weapon.

After another loud  _ roar _ , he raised his buckler in preparation for a shield bash. I saw it coming towards me, and so I waited until he couldn’t change the trajectory of his strike, jumped to my right, and avoided his first hit, which  _ whooshed _ past me. 

Illfang turned his head towards me, and before he split me in half with his ax, I ran underneath him and continued running further. I was able to dodge him twice now, but it wasn't enough to compromise my escape. The heavy footsteps followed me, but they sounded the fast-paced beating of war drums.

_ Crap! I’m getting tired, and I can’t think of any tricks to get him off me! _

  
  


***

Asuna gazed towards the clear skies. Her hands clenched into a fist and her heart aching as if it could break anytime.

She knew of Kazuto's strength; she knew of his quickness and cleverness, and she trusted him. But, what if something happens? What if everything wouldn't turn out the way it should be? She gulped, shaking those thoughts away. No doubt she is worried, after all, she wanted to see him again. 

“It'll be okay.” 

Asuna quickly turned around to see the source of the voice. She saw an old woman— her hair already full of grey, her body moved weakly, and her face wrinkled as she smiled at Asuna. 

“Y-yes, grandma.” Asuna reciprocated the smile. 

The older woman reached out her right hand to let it land on Asuna's shoulder, tapping her gently. “You trust him, so he'll come back to you. I'm sure of that.”

The chestnut-haired lady blushed at the statement. The village might be thinking that both Asuna and Kazuto are a couple, however, Asuna didn't argue and just nodded. 

Another person approached. It was the easily recognizable village chief, whose light blue ponytail gave him away. 

“Mother, you should be resting,” he said, as he held the woman's arm to help her walk. Asuna watched them walk away before she decided on strolling around the village. 

She looked at the people's faces. Despite them being effectively imprisoned in a small village by a ferocious beast, the people looked happy. Kids were running around, giggling as they played with their friends, adults who continued their everyday lives appeared to be enjoying their chores. Asuna breathed deeply as her lips curved upwards. 

“Happy, aren't they?” came a masculine voice. 

Asuna turned to Diavel who is now beside her, his eyes fixed at the children running around the area. She nodded then followed his gaze.

“How did you manage everything?” she asked.

“You just have to embrace what you have and be thankful for it.”

Just as he said those words, the village man-at-arms ran to him. 

“They're here! We will be saved!” he announced, causing both Asuna and Diavel to be perplexed at first but as soon as the guard explained, they raced towards the gate.

_ He's already back? But... _ The thought crossed Asuna's head. She was happy and excited to see Kazuto, but she was also worried and uneasy. But when the heavy doors opened, her heart sank. 

Roughly 40 to 50 fully armored royal knights were riding their horses, and the person in front of them caught her attention.

He dismounted his horse and walked towards chief Diavel who was standing in front of the crowd. 

“I, Raios Antinous, candidate to the throne of Aincrad, have heard about the beast in the forest, and I have come to free you from the ruthless monster!”

The crowd cheered, and hope was written all over their faces.

“Lord Raios, I, Diavel, chief of this village, could not thank you enough for your  bravery . You have come to save us.” Diavel knelt on the ground, his head touching the ground.

The whole village reciprocated his actions, and left without a choice, Asuna followed them. 

“Rise, my people.” Raios said. 

The chief was the first one to obey. He then lowered his head as spoke. “Your grace, if I may,” he placed his balled, right hand to his chest and lowered himself even more. “Is the boy who brought the message...safe?”

“Boy?” Raios asked, eyebrows furrowed, perplexed at the chief’s inquiry.

“Y-Yes your grace. A young boy, Kazuto. He was very brave to risk his life in order to save ours.”

Raios almost flinched upon hearing the word. Anger rushed through his veins.  _ What’s with that guy?! Why does he always have to be ahead of me...again?!  _ He wished that he had just heard it wrong, but it could also be the explanation of his disappearance from the mansion. Raios clenched the handle of his sword tighter in annoyance. He then took a deep breath to hide it and said, “I'm sorry, I haven't heard anything from him. Proper research and mapping was the reason why I found this place.”

Diavel knew Kazuto's chances of survival were critically low. He wasn't surprised by Raios' news, but Asuna only worried even more. Nevertheless, she kept convincing himself that he would be fine, that she should trust him.

She watched as Raios' men brought in more food into the village. Grain, meat, honey, and spices. They even included a few garments for the residents. The villagers were overjoyed that they insisted on offering Raios a feast.

The people immediately rushed off to help prepare the celebration, so Asuna offered to help with the preparation. Although she seemed to join the people in their happiness, she could never hide the anxiety in her eyes. Moreover, she was annoyed at how everyone seemed to forget about what happened.

“Are you worried about him?” the older woman from earlier appeared into the kitchen, startling Asuna a bit, but recovered immediately and smiled sadly while mixing the contents of a huge pot. 

“I'm sorry, I don't want to ruin the atmosphere but I just can't stop thinking about him. It was all my fault,” she answered. 

“It's okay to be worried, especially when it's someone special.” The older woman smiled at Asuna.

He wasn't someone  _ special _ to her but Asuna didn't argue and replied. “He shouldn't be in much trouble if I have lowered my ego. He shouldn't be risking his life for all of us.” Asuna's chest suddenly tightened. She stopped her movements and looked at the woman. “It was all my fault, and I couldn't do  _ anything _ to at least help.”

“Sometimes, all you can do is hope,” she smiled at Asuna once more before walking away. 

After a heartful feast, Raios stood at the center. “My men and I will start tracking the beast down, while some of them will stay in order to keep the village safe. I, Raios, candidate to the throne of Aincrad, guarantee that after we take down this pest, everyone will live freely and without fear.”

The crowd cheered loudly and celebrated with much joy. The gates were half-opened, and guards in and outside of the village were doubled as they prepared to investigate the forest. 

Asuna had been trying to eavesdrop, in an attempt to find out about Kazuto's whereabouts, but unfortunately, she found nothing, causing her to grow worried even more.

_ Is he alive? Dead? Injured? What if he needed help? What if he is in pain? _

She saw the soldiers saddled up, their chainmail skirts tinkling with each movement. The suppressed feeling in her chest was too much; before the gates were fully closed, she dashed outside, following Raios' men.

“Lord Raios!” she called to him.

Raios clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes in annoyance before halting his movements and looked down on the lady standing by his left side. When his eyes landed on hers, he felt the atmosphere change.

Just by looking at Asuna proved that she wasn't like any other maiden, and he found it seemingly… _ interesting.  _ He made a signal for his men to proceed while he turned to Asuna.

“What do you want, woman?” he asked. 

Asuna smiled, crouched to the ground with her head lowered in respect. “Lord Raios, I know it must be selfish of me to ask, but please, Kiri-Kazuto was here, he tried to help us. He might be still out there. Please, help him,” she begged.

Raios grimaced bitterly. Even the woman whom he finds intriguing is anxious about Kazuto? Why...does it always have to be him?! 

“I see.” Raios turned towards the forest. “I'll see what I can do. But for now, you must return inside where it is safe.” He smiled at her before heading towards the woods. 

Sure, Kazuto might have gotten in this village first but it didn't seem like he gave himself a proper introduction. The villagers didn't know of his real identity, so Raios still had his advantage.

Asuna did as he ordered and tried to distract herself by helping some of the villagers. After a few hours, Raios and his men returned, bringing good news that a cave—presumably the beast's shelter—was found.

She waited for the perfect moment to approach Raios as it would be disrespectful for women like her to confront someone as highly ranked as Raios, any time they wanted.

But a few minutes after they arrived, two soldiers approached Asuna and requested her presence before Raios. Asuna, without thinking twice, agreed instantly. She was so eager for Kazuto's whereabouts that it was all she could think of.

The chestnut-haired girl entered Raios' tent and immediately lowered her head. She thought that since Raios is also of royal blood, he too must be worried about Kazuto. 

“I see, the boy you mentioned, Kazuto, tried to fight off the beast. What a foolish idea.” Raios chuckled, sitting on his desk.

Asuna looked up to Raios with widened eyes and asked worriedly. “D-did you find him?”

“We found his body.” 

_ B-body?  _

Asuna's heart raced as she shook her head vigorously, tears welling up in her saddened eyes. “N-no, i-it can't be...no…”

“He's dead.” Raios then glanced at his guards, giving them a signal to leave. As soon as they left, Raios stood up and walked closer towards her. 

“Who are you?” he asked in a serious, low tone.

That's when Asuna minds her situation. She was so busy thinking about Kazuto that she forgot to worry about her own safety.

“Reports came in saying that both of you came here together yesterday. You don't have to lie, I know you have something to do with that useless Prince.” 

Asuna was panicking inside. Raios could find out about her true identity, and the worst, he will find out that Kazuto was betraying the Kingdom. Still, she had no more cards left to play, and she had to gamble with what she had left. For now, Kazuto's safety was her priority.

“Lord Raios, I am nothing but the humble servant of the Royal Prince Kazuto.” 

Raios only let out a scoff. “I see. Well then, I'm interested in how long you could sustain those stories.”

Asuna remained silent, looking down as she avoided Raios' gaze.

A brief silence before Raios spoke, “Kazuto.” he chucked, walking around Asuna. “Why did you call him by his first name when you ran to me? Is it not disrespectful for a mere slave to call his master by his name?”

“The Prince himself ordered me to call him by name,” she replied confidently. 

“You're interesting.” Raios smirked. “But since he's already dead, you're set free from your duties. How about I take you to the palace with me?” He walked closer to her until he was just a hair’s breadth away. Using his finger, he moved the lock of hair falling from her shoulder and Asuna could hear him breathe deeply, inhaling her scent. She found it very disgusting but she stayed stiff. “I would like you to become  _ my _ personal servant as well,” his cold voice whispered into Asuna ears, she could feel him smirking as he talked.

“He's not dead.” Asuna replied sternly, causing Raios to step back and look into her face. 

“Sweetheart, I hope you understand how Aincrad was grateful for his noble sacrifice. He did try to fight that monster that caused him too many injuries to survive. We were exploring the whole area when Illfang arrived, and the barely-alive prince was the perfect prey. He should be thankful for what I did.” 

Asuna's chest tightened as if it was being squeezed roughly. A river of tears fell from her hazel orbs as she tried to shake her head. “N-no...I-It can't be…he's not dead.”

“Oh, yes, he is!” Raios laughed. “You should have seen the look on his face when I told him about what you did.”

“ _ You're a monster _ !” Asuna yelled, causing Raios to anger at her statement but what she said next insulted him even more. “How dare you do that to your relative, to your  _ family _ ?! I will  _ never  _ heed to you as the future King of Aincrad!” 

“You bitch!” Raios roughly pulled Asuna by the hair and brought her face closer to his. “I could kill you, right here, right now and no one would care. Take back what you said,” he ordered.

The stare he received from Asuna already told him of her refusal. “I’m going. The future King of Aincrad is alive.” She sternly stood up to him before using her strength to push Raios away and dashed outside, taking a sword as she did.

“Get her!” Raios shouted to his guards but Asuna used her full speed to run towards the forest.

As she went deeper, they stopped following her. While catching her breath, Asuna continued walking. 

_ Where could he be?! _

“Kirito!” she screamed. “Where are you? Are you okay?”

Dusk was coming, and she still couldn’t find any traces of him, not until she stumbled on a stone. Asuna groaned and massaged her ankle to ease the pain. It didn’t leave a deep scratch, but why did the stone have blood stains on it? That instant, the pain in her ankle disappeared immediately as the red, dried, texture gave her more hope.

She looked around and not only noticed another of the same substance but it was trailing into a certain direction. Asuna got on her feet and immediately traced it, however, it eventually stopped. 

Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes once more and she took a deep breath and screamed his name. 

“Kazuto!” 

Her breathing became faster and her heart rate increased. Fear began to conquer her whole being. 

_ What am I doing here? What if Raios was telling the truth? Kirito…are you dead? Will I also end up the same way as you? _

She held her sword tightly in front of her as she felt the ground tremble with heavy footsteps. Asuna was surely an excellent sword fighter, but not once had she faced an opponent ten times as big as a normal human being, especially in a place like this. She immediately hid behind one of the trees and watched the Kobold Lord walk towards her direction. However, it didn’t heed of her presence. The beast shortly stopped his tracks and turned to Asuna but it eventually walked away.

‘It kills everyone he sees.’ That’s what the people said, but what Asuna witnessed was the opposite. Suddenly, the bushes around her started shaking, and smaller creatures that looked similar to the beast—wearing full armor and wielding maces—appeared. There were a lot of them, and they kept appearing. 

Asuna became cautious of attacks on all sides as she readied her sword to repel her assailants. From the right, a sentinel leaped towards her, and Asuna used the sword to fend it off. They ran to her, one after another, and it was a surprise how she was able to withstand it for even a moment. Asuna was outnumbered, and the sentinels began attacking together, and she could only handle one or two at the same time. 

She thrusted her sword forward and slid it sideways before blocking another hit. She felt another one raise its arm to swing at her with its mace, but even if Asuna noticed it, it was too late to act. She knew it'd hit her.

With the small distraction, one of the sentinels that had missed a mace swing caught her off-guard, managing to punch her in the stomach. She had been winded, and all Asuna could do was shut her eyes before the mace hit her head. But after several seconds, nothing came. 

“Dammit!” she heard a familiar, masculine voice curse. She shot, opened her eyes and turned to the source of the voice. 

His black hair danced with every swift movement he made every time he swung his sword.

“There's no way we can fight all of them. We'll have to find a way to get away.” Kazuto said. “Don't worry, I have your back.”

Although Asuna was overwhelmed with relief, she couldn't let her emotions distract her any longer. With a deep breath, she steeled herself once more.

“Yeah, I got your back too.”

Kazuto smirked as he held the sword in front of him and prepared to block another attack. However, Kazuto's expression turned into agitated distress, unnoticed by Asuna as he gritted his teeth, holding back a painful grunt while striving to focus on the fight at hand.

“Look for an opening. There's a river nearby, and these sentinels aren’t good swimmers.”

“Roger!”

Asuna continued to launch a hit while Kazuto defended her.

“Now!” Asuna exclaimed. 

Kazuto followed her lead. As another kobold tried to stop them, Kazuto parried the overhead mace swing, sending the offending kobold off balance, while Asuna dashed in, stabbing its head with her rapier. As soon as the Kobold dropped to the floor, the two of them made a break for the river.

Asuna could see the water from there, and if they kept up their pace, the escape would be a success. However, when she turned around to check on Kazuto, he was far behind her, panting, limping his right leg, and his furrowed eyebrows and heavy grunts showed that he was experiencing pain.

“Kirito!” Asuna cried worriedly.

“Don’t stop! Forget about me, keep running. I’ll catch up,” he insisted, but he probably didn’t plan on keeping his words as his speed was only slowing down almost as he was about to stop at any moment.

“Idiot.” Asuna ran back to him and braced his arms around her shoulder to help him move. “I’m not leaving you.”

Although it was difficult, Asuna managed. She was carrying half of Kazuto’s weight, and there were fast and strong enemies behind them.

“We’re almost there! Hang on, Kirito!” She used all her strength to drag Kazuto faster as the sentinels kept getting closer to them. 

Eventually, they reached the river, diving in. The sentinels didn’t try to pursue them, and they were home free as soon as they reached the far bank.

Both of them were finally able to breathe as they watched the enemy slowly retreat. Asuna sighed in relief and turned to Kazuto, but then again, her eyes widened when the water surrounding them mixed with red liquid. It must have been the same blood she tracked.

“Kirito! You’re bleeding! Where is it?”

She helped him into the surface by the edge of the water and gently sat him up. Just right above Kazuto’s knees was a white cloth—that has now turned red from the bleeding—bandaged over the ripped garment.

Asuna slowly untied it, and after cleaning his wound, replaced it with a clean cloth from her dress. 

“Does it hurt really bad?” She asked.

“Yeah, but not as bad as before.” Kazuto knew that Asuna must have been really worried about him, which was probably why she stepped into the danger. 

“It’s bleeding from that fight. Try not to make sudden movements.” Asuna tied the cloth slowly, afraid to hurt him.

“Asuna…” Kazuto’s hoarse, yet soft voice stopped Asuna’s motions. Realizing her guilt, she froze and avoided looking into his eyes. She hesitated for a moment, but slowly looked up to him until her hazel eyes were locked with his onyx ones.

“I told you to wait for me. You’re not used to this, you could've died!” 

“They told me you were dead!” Asuna retorted. “They told me you died…” she began sobbing, letting her tears fall freely from her eyes.

“Asuna…” He was used to seeing her being tough, competitive, annoyed, but this was the first that he witnessed her vulnerable state. She is crying, but what struck him even more was the fact that the reason why she cried….was him. 

“Why would you think I-” Kazuto paused, recollecting the events that happened this morning. “....Raios.”

His forehead wrinkled as Kazuto was disgusted by the sound of his name at the tip of his tongue. Out of vexation, he suddenly grabbed Asuna by the shoulders and looked straight into her eyes with worry reflecting on his face. 

“Did he hurt you? Did he do anything to you?” he asked.

Kazuto was very aware what kind of person Raios was, and he knew very well of how beautiful and attractive Asuna was, but he was relieved when she shook her head to answer his question. “N-no. Nothing. They told me you were dead. That he killed you. Kirito, if anything happens to you, I am all to blame.  _ This _ is all my fault! I’m so sorry!” She cried once more, as she lowered her head facing the ground.

“Yes, Raios did give me a hard time, using me as their bait, but look at me, Asuna.” She didn’t obey and continued to avoid his gaze while wiping her tears, making Kazuto repeat his words more gently. “Look at me.” He used his thumb and index finger to lift Asuna’s so that she could face him, and he smiled. 

“I’m alive. And  _ none _ of this is your fault.” To reassure her, Kazuto cracked a small smile and patted her head. “So, don’t cry. I got your back, remember?”

It felt like the suppressed pain in her chest was freed and the guilt she had was enveloped with Kazuto’s warm and gentle words, and it started fading away.

She made a sudden movement, bringing herself closer to him and embraced him tightly. Kazuto could feel her body quivering as she continued to sob in his arms. The hug was unexpected, but the simple gesture lifted tons of anxiety in Kazuto’s head. For a moment there, he found peace.

He really wanted to return the hug and lifted his arms, but sadly, he stopped midway before reluctantly lowered it as thoughts rushed through his mind once more. He must save the village, face Raios, and more importantly, protect Asuna. 

_ Can I do it all by myself?  _ He starts to doubt himself but he mastered to hide the worry with a simple smile. 

When Asuna pulled away from him, her worried face looked into his. “Kirito. I want to help. I know I can,” she pleaded.

“Asuna...it’s too dangerous. I can risk it, especially a Princess like you—”

“Kazuto! I can. Just trust me. What do you want me to do? Just sit here and wait?! You've been protecting me, and if you're going out there to face that monster all by yourself then who will have your back? I want to protect you too!” 

A brief silence followed, and Kazuto's eyes softened as he looked into Asuna's. “Asuna...it's dangerous—”

But Asuna didn't let him continue as she grabbed her sword and pointed it towards Kazuto. “I'm going,” she said sternly.

“...okay.”

His approval made Asuna smile as she sheathed back the sword. 

“We have to go back.” Kazuto stated and attempted to stand up. Asuna assisted him, but her face saddened. 

“How are you going to fight like that?”

Just then, they heard the sound of horses running but what caught them was the sound of metals along it. 

It could be the enemy! Both cautiously turned to the direction of the sound but relief took over when their eyes landed on the riders.

“Eugeo! Alice!” Asuna shouted.

The pair spotted them immediately and stopped right where they are. Alice rushed to get down and embraced Asuna. “Thank goodness you're safe. We've been worried!” she pulled away from the hug and checked Asuna from head to toe. That's when she noticed Kazuto's injury.

Asuna gave them a brief explanation of what happened. Eugeo ran off, and after a few minutes, he returned with a bunch of leaves in hand. 

“We use this in the Underworld. It will ease the pain and stop you from bleeding but it's not going to heal it.” 

Eugeo squeezed the leaves together before pressing them on Kazuto's wound, earning him a loud, painful grunt. 

“It'll feel better in a few minutes,” said Eugeo.

Kazuto responded, “Thanks.” 

“How did you find us?” Asuna asked the couple, turning to see the direction where they came from.

Alice walked towards the horse and brought two familiar blades as she came back. “We found these and followed your trail. You must've fallen on that cliff.” 

Asuna and Kazuto both sighed in relief when their swords were returned to them. They were happy to finally have their better weapons on them.

“So, what's gonna happen now? It's getting dark.” Eugeo stated, glancing up the dusked skies.

“The Kobold Lord is heading towards the village.” 

The three turned to Kazuto with a surprised expression. 

“T-the what?” Alice stuttered.

Kazuto explained about the beast and the village they found in the forest, while Asuna told them about Raios' activities and what he said about Kazuto. Eugeo clenched his fist in anger at the news and Alice held Asuna's hand in concern for what her friend had gone through.

“Raios led his men into Illfangs territory, and now, the beast has gone mad. I've been observing him and he's been ignoring people. If we follow the direction he's going, it will lead straight to the village. Everyone is in danger. It's too late to go back and bring reinforcement. We must hurry, we're running out of time.” Kazuto said.

The four of them looked at each other with determined faces, but Asuna saw Kazuto's troubled eyes. She crouched next to him and placed a hand on his shoulders.

“You have the three of us now. So, what's the plan?”

Her soft words gave him confidence, and a smile appeared on his face. He looked at the three of them and nodded. 

“Okay, let's do this!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was reviewed(and edited) by Ardudes.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
